


Turn, Drop, Fall

by Fu3go



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Adultery, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, First Time, Forced Marriage, HP: EWE, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W jego ojczystym świecie z solidnymi tradycjami i ścisłymi dynamikami płci, przedstawiającym omegę jako najgorszą rzecz, co mogło przydarzyć się Draco, chociaż przypadkowe związanie się z Harrym Potterem i bycie zmuszonym do małżeństwa z Antoninem Dołohowem są bliskie zajęcia drugiego miejsca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarrystki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drarrystki).
  * A translation of [Turn, Drop, Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915376) by [Tessa Crowley (tessacrowley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessacrowley/pseuds/Tessa%20Crowley). 



> Jak to przeczytał po prostu poczułam, że muszę to przetłumaczyć. Zobaczymy jak się sprawdzę ;)

 

Jeśli to byłaby misja, Draco mógłby sobie z tym poradzić.

Tak sobie wmawiał. To była z pewnością pocieszająca myśl, nawet, jeśli było to olbrzymim kłamstwem i w głębi duszy, Draco to wiedział. Misja mająca się wydarzyć była niebezpieczna, szalona i całkowicie niemożliwa, a życie jego rodziców zależało od jej rezultatów,- ale _to_.

To było _gorsze_.

Albo przynajmniej _odczuwał_ to, jako gorsze. Draco czuł się jakby fizycznie rozpadał się, na szczycie wszystkiego, na szczycie wzrastającego napięcia od niemożliwej misji Czarnego Pana i wyłaniającego się przeznaczenia jego rodziców oraz strzępów i łachmanów jego nerwów, _rozpadał się_.

Nie, nie rozpadał się — _on się zapadał_. Malfoy był tak _próżny_ , że wszystkie kości, mięśnie i ścięgna uginały się od braku wsparcia. Było to okropne, boląca pustość wewnątrz niego i Draco był absolutnie pewny, że jeśli to nie wypełniałoby go, _umarłby_.

Wiedział, co to było, w sensie istniała jakaś część jego przytomnego mózgu, który rozpoznawał symptomy, ale był prawie kompletnie zagłuszony przez naturalną, wierzącą część jego tyłomózgowia, która krzyczała _kurwa chce potrzebuje wypełnienia proszę proszę proszę proszę proszę_.

Jego ubrania były za gorące, mimo faktu, że zaczarował je, aby były lekkie i oddychające; były drapiące, mimo wysokiej, jakości materiału. Mógł poczuć mokre ciepło płynące po tyle jego ud, moczące i niszczące mu spodnie, a serce uderzało o ścianki jego gardła. Wszystko — szaty, skóra, żebra — były _za ciasne_.

Zamierzał udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego lub tak zdecydował, kiedy pierwszy raz uświadomił sobie, co to było, ale w połowie drogi stało się to za dużo, wiele, wiele za dużo, i zmienił drogę do łazienki w połowie drogi pomiędzy pokojem wspólnym Slytherinu a skrzydłem szpitalnym, ponieważ spalał się i potrzebował zimnej wody na twarz bardziej niż potrzebował następnego oddechu. Wtoczył się do środka i przy najbliższej umywalce, włączył kran, zmoczył ręce i rozprowadził zimną wodę na twarzy.

Było wspaniałe i ciepło jego skóry prawie spowodowało, że woda parowała, ale to było niewystarczające, było _niewystarczające_ i _potrzebował_ , _potrzebował_...

\- Malfoy?

Głos doszedł zza niego i Draco odwrócił się.

To był Harry Potter, - ale co ważniejsze, to był jego _zapach_ i _na Merlina, tak_.

Zapach był nieprawdopodobny: mocny, gęsty i aromatyczny _dokładnie taki, jakiego potrzebował_. Świadoma część jego mózgu krzyczała coś o tym, jak całkowicie złe to było i (bardziej trafne), że to był _Harry pieprzony Potter_ , ale nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ był tutaj i zamierzał sprawić, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Potter – wychrypiał.

Wyraz twarzy Harry’ego był skrajnie zdumiony, złagodzony odrobiną grozy i pragnienia.

\- Co tak pachnie? - zapytał, a jego głos był napięty, gardłowy.

\- To ja – odpowiedział Draco i chciał dodać _chodź tu, oddychaj głęboko, napraw to, napraw mnie, proszę, jesteś jedynym, który może_ , ale nie był wystarczająco spójny.

Potter zaczął iść do przodu. Mięśnie jego nóg zdawały się sztywne i niezdarne, ale zmniejszał odstęp między nimi, zamierzając sprawić, że to wszystko będzie lepsze, Malfoy był tego absolutnie pewien.

\- Jest nieprawdopodobny – powiedział Harry miękkim tonem, który sprawił, że Draco myśli, iż nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego na głos, ale to było dobre, Potter nie musiał mówić niczego, po prostu musiał naprawić to i sprawić, żeby z Draco znów było dobrze. - Pachniesz _nieprawdopodobnie_.

Był tak blisko, a jego zapach był mocny w powietrzu, wspaniały i cudowny oraz sprawiał, że penis Dracona napinał przód spodni.

\- Malfoy, dlaczego pachniesz tak dobrze?

Teraz Potter był w zasięgu ręki i Draco chwycił go gwałtownie za ramiona i przyciągnął bliżej. Całe ciało Harry’ego szarpnęło się, jak przycisnęli się razem i ( _Merlinie, tak_ ) to uczucie było takie dobre, czyniło skórę Dracona ożywioną elektryzowaniem.

\- Malfoy – powiedział Harry i wypowiedział to w bok jego szyi. - Chryste, Malfoy. Co się dzieje?

\- Zamknij się – odpowiedział Ślizgon i pocałował go wygłodniale.

Potter się zamknął.

Pocałunek był z zębami szorstki, zaborczy, brutalny. Draco podarł szaty Harry’ego, jego krawat, guziki z jego koszuli, potrzebował więcej skóry i tak samo było z Potterem przez sposób, w jaki robił to samo Draconowi. Cały proces rozbierania zajmował zdecydowanie za długo, pomyślał Malfoy i chciał chwycić za różdżkę oraz rzucić rozbierające zaklęcie, ale w pewnym momencie wypadła mu z rękawa i gdzieś się potoczyła.

Harry wydał chrząkający dźwięk i gwałtownie szarpnął spodnie Dracona, który zaskomlał i wypychał biodra, strząsając materiał tak szybko jak mógł, ponieważ potrzebował ust Pottera lub jego rąk albo penisa czy też _dosłownie wszystkiego_ i tego, co stanie się dalej, dlaczego Potter przerwał?

Przerwał, upewnił się Draco, i to było całkowicie nie do przyjęcia. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego oczy były stanowczo ulokowane na bladych udach, na wilgoci płynącej w dół skóry i łapiącej światło.

\- _Potter_ – powiedział ostro Malfoy.

\- Jesteś mokry – skomentował Harry. Jego głos był wygłodniały i pragnącym, ale bardziej niż wszystko, zdezorientowany.

\- Jestem _mokry_ – zgodził się Draco i pełzł ręką przez to wspaniałe szczurze gniazdo, które Potter nazywa włosami, i wpatrywał się w ładne linie piersi Harry'ego oraz szarpał swawolnie biodrami. - Jestem taki mokry, Potter, _proszę_ , _potrzebuję_ cię.

Wszelkie pozostałe zmieszanie na twarzy Harry’ego wyparowują na te słowa, zastąpione całkowicie przez pragnienie i kucnął przed Draconem.

\- Rozszerz – powiedział szorstko Potter i Draco oparł się o umywalkę oraz rozszerzył bardziej uda w chętnej uległości. - To jest niemożliwe – kontynuował i chwycił jedno z bladych ud, szarpiąc je w górę i chowając twarz w śliskiej, mokrej dziurce Draco—

\- i ( _na Merlina, na pieprzonego Merlina tak, tak_ ) Draco nie jęczał tak bardzo jak krzyczał, i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Penis Malfoya był napięty naprzeciw skóry brzucha i wbrew niewygodnej, bolesnej pozycji przy zlewie, wił się, wiercił i błagał Harry'ego o więcej, rozpaczliwym zawodzeniem.

Język Pottera był gorący, szybki i gruby, i czuł go jakby próbował wylizać każdą kropelkę wilgoci, jakby próbował zapamiętać każdy cal niego, i to była najlepsza rzecz, jaką Draco kiedykolwiek czuł w swoim życiu i chciał tego więcej.

\- Smakujesz tak dobrze jak pachniesz – jęknął Harry, mówiąc bezpośrednio w jego skórę, a Malfoy prawie łkał od doznania języka Pottera opuszczającego go. - Malfoy, ja...

Draco naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie miał zamiaru zadawać kolejnego głupiego pytania, ponieważ nie miał czasu na lekcje biologii lub cholernie głupi, moralny kompas Pottera, po prostu potrzebował tego wspaniałego języka z powrotem w sobie, zanim zabije lub możliwie siebie z czystego, desperackiego _pragnienia_ —

\- Potrzebuję cię pieprzyć – zakończył niskim głosem, dudniącym w miednicy Dracona. - Mogę?

Te ostatnie pozostałości przytomnego umysłu Draco wrzeszczały na niego, niemal wystarczająco głośno, aby zagłuszyć jego tyłomózgowie i ryk jego instynktu. Ta cała rzecz nie była zbiegiem okoliczności, przynajmniej nie zupełnie, - jeśli Potter pieprzyłby go, jeśli doszedłby wewnątrz niego-

—ale _Merlinie_ , jego tyłomózgowie jęczało, że to było _dokładnie tym, czego chciał_. Chciał penisa Pottera, jego spermy, chciał go _tak strasznie_ , każdy instynkt mówił mu tak, krzycząc, że nie było nic innego na świecie, czego chciałby za wyjątkiem dokładnie tego.

Jego tyłomózgowie było głośne.

\- _Tak_ – powiedział Draco przez zęby, jakby nie istniała inna odpowiedź – Merlinie, Potter, _tak_ , możesz mnie pieprzyć–!

Harry ponownie warknął i to był taki terytorialny dźwięk, że Malfoy zadrżał. Wstał, chwycił Dracona za ramiona i popchnął go, więc był pochylony nad umywalką, uda rozchylone.

I Draco mógł usłyszeć szelest materiału oraz mógł ( _na pieprzonego Merlina i Kirke_ ) poczuć gorącego, grubego, pulsującego penisa Pottera, przesuwającego się wzdłuż ud, rozmazując wilgoć Draco. Ręce Harry’ego były rozłożone na jego plecach, jego oddech był przy szyi blondyna-

\- Na co _czekasz_? - zaskomlał Malfoy i jeśli była jakaś część niego, która byłaby zażenowana desperacją w głosie, została zagłuszona przez wszystko inne.

\- Naprawdę _chcesz_ tego – wymruczał Harry do ucha Dracona i te słowa poszły prosto do penisa Draco. - Spójrz na siebie, nieokiełznany i zdesperowany, gorąco pragniesz tego—

\- _Proszę_ – zaszlochał Malfoy, mocniej chwytając zlew obiema rękoma.

\- jesteś wspaniały i jesteś cały _mój-_

I Potter przesunął biodra, wgłębił się i ( _o kurwa, na Merlina, na Merlina, to jest tak dobre, tak cholernie dobre_ ) uległy oraz mokry jak był Draco, penis Harry'ego wszedł całą długością, wręcz pchnięciem, i to _bolało_ , ponieważ był po prostu nieco za długi, za gruby, za gorący, po prostu na tyle zły, że bolało w najlepszy sposób, że całkowicie wypełniało tę bolesną pustkę w Draconie.

\- Jesteś _mój_ – zasyczał Potter do ucha Draco, zaciskając ręce w jego włosach – powiedz to.

\- Jestem twój – biadolił Malfoy, ponieważ _był_ , był cały Pottera, który zaczął się poruszać i jego za-długi, za-gruby, za-gorący penis poruszał się z nim i była to znakomita tortura. - Jestem cały twój.

\- Nikt inny nie dostanie tego, tylko _ja_ – powiedział Harry do jego ucha.

\- Nikt inny – wykrztusił Draco, jednak jego głos był napięty, był jedynie Pottera, nikt inny nigdy nie będzie go mieć.

Teraz poruszał się szybciej i ( _kurwa, o kurwa, Merlinie, to takie dobre, nie mogę tego wziąć_ ) Ślizgon mógł poczuć ciepło gotujące się w jego brzuchu, silne skręcanie bliskiego orgazmu, jak Harry zgłaszał swoje roszczenia.

\- Cały mój, Malfoy – powiedział Gryfon, a jego głos także był napięty — jak długo oni się pieprzyli, minutę, dekadę? — a ręce ściskały Dracona tak mocno, że był pewny, iż zostaną siniaki, znaki, które będą pokazywały, że Draco należy do Pottera i nikogo innego ( _nikogo innego, jedynie Pottera, na Merlina, zaraz dojdę, nie mogę tego wziąć_ )

We francuskim nazywają to __la petite mort__ _, małą śmiercią, i kiedy ten gotujący się bliski-orgazm staje się zbyt wielkim do poradzenia sobie, Malfoy wreszcie rozumie dlaczego. Świat zbielał i serce Dracona zatrzymało się; doszedł z taką intensywnością, że na ułamek sekundy nie było nic, absolutnie nic, za wyjątkiem oślepiającej, ogłuszającej przyjemności._

_To nie trwało przez kilka długi sekund lub możliwie przez setki lat, kiedy Draco w końcu odzyskał zmysły. Potter również się uspokoił, chowając się w nim całkowicie, i głęboko w miednicy Dracona była ciepła ciecz zbierająca się, rosnąca z każdym pulsem. Harry doszedł wewnątrz niego i mógł poczuć każdą kropelkę tego._

Malfoy zadrżał i jęknął, kręcąc biodrami przy tych Harry’ego z mniejszą siłą, która go opuściła.

Ale wkrótce świat blaknął dookoła niego — spadał albo był popychany? Zasypiał czy mdlał? Potter wyciągnął się z niego i Draco czułby się rozczarowany, gdyby nie był tak zmęczony...

 

* * *

Po pierwsze, Harry stracił swoje dziewictwo. Nie jest to wielkim problemem samym w sobie, postanowił. Z pewnością nie miał żadnych śmiesznych pomysłów na utracenie tego w łóżku róż z prawdziwą miłością, której wydarzenia się nie odpędzą.

Po drugie, uprawiał seks z facetem. Także nie jest to wielkim problemem, naprawdę nie. To zaskakujące, jak przypuszczał, ale nie jest _złe_. Harry definitywnie nie był homofobem, a nawet, jeśli to była jego pierwsza oznaka bycia biseksualistą, to zdecydowanie nie jest to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła mu się przytrafić.

Po trzecie, to było dobre. _Naprawdę_ dobre. Tak dobre, że nie chciało wyjść mu to z głowy, nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jak niemożliwie, niewyobrażalnie, wstrząsająco _doskonałe_ to było. Harry nigdy nie doszedł tak mocno w swoim życiu. Samo myślenie o tym powodowało u niego szybsze bicie serca, jego krew stawała się gorętsza. Miał problemy z wyobrażeniem sobie tego, samo w sobie, jako złą rzecz.

Po czwarte, zrobił to z Draco Malfoyem i tu się to komplikowało.

Ponieważ, naprawdę? _Draco Malfoy_? Po latach nienawidzenia go i miesiącach stalkowania, próbuje zrozumieć, co nim kierowało, i _sposób_ , w jaki się to zakończyło?

Po piąte, i najbardziej pilne, całą ta rzecz była _dziwna_ i nie tylko, dlatego, że był to seks z Malfoyem. Ten nieprawdopodobny zapach, który Harry na początku wykrył w korytarzu - ambrozyjski, zadymiono-leśno-kwiatowy zapach, który omijał jego mózg i szedł prosto do penisa - czym, w imię Boga, _to_ było? Dlaczego czuł się tak poza kontrolą i jeszcze w tym samym czasie bardziej pod kontrolą niż kiedykolwiek czuł się w swoim życiu? Dlaczego powiedział te wszystkie rzeczy? Dlaczego został ogarnięty chęcią nie tylko pieprzenia Malfoya, ale też _praw_ do niego oraz zupełnego i całkowitego _posiadania_ go?

I bardziej do rzeczy, czy to miało cokolwiek wspólnego z Voldemortem i jakimkolwiek zadaniem, jakie zlecił Draconowi? Było to częścią jakiegoś skomplikowanego spisku? Nie wygląda to na _sposób_ _działania_ Czarnego Pana, ale potem były dzikie karty wśród śmierciożerców, którzy może robili coś takiego, oburzającego tak jak ten pomysł.

Dużym problemem było, że potrzebował odpowiedzi, nie wiedział gdzie je znaleźć, i dlatego też miał tylko jedną opcję: musiał porozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną.

\- Stary, myślę, że zaklęcie wyciszające będzie wystarczające – powiedział Ron. Kilka godzin minęło, wypełnione głównie Harrym przemierzającym, myślącym i martwiącym się, a teraz było ciemno. Biblioteka była prawie pusta, ale nie wykorzystał żadnej możliwości i rzucono trzy zaklęcia wyciszające, tylko dla pewności.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona, szybciej załapując motywy Harry'ego.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Potter. - Coś się stało.

Usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Hermiona wydawała się bardzo zaniepokojona, ale Ron zdawał się być bardziej zdezorientowany niż cokolwiek.

\- Widziałem Malfoya – zaczął z wahaniem i cała ta rzecz była _dalej_ żenująca, i naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, pomimo że wiedział, iż musiał. - Na korytarzu, mam na myśli. Poszedłem za nim do łazienki, ponieważ dziwnie chodził, tak jakby chwiejnie, i zauważyłem...

Ron pochylił się do przodu. Kiedy zdanie przyjaciela urwało się, zachęcając go z: - Tak?

\- To był ten zapach – powiedział Harry, przełykając swoje zażenowanie. - To - Boże, ten _niesamowity_ zapach. Pochodził od niego.

To nie był kierunek, którego Ron oczekiwał, najwyraźniej. - Zapach?

\- Trudno to wytłumaczyć – powiedział, czując, że jego twarz się rumieni, mimo wszelkich starań. - Był naprawdę silny. Trząsł się - wyglądał okropnie, jakby był chory czy coś, ale wszystko po prostu stało się naprawdę szybko, i kiedy zobaczył mnie, ja po prostu- nie mogłem trzymać się z dala od niego, czułem się jakbym _musiał_... a potem my tak jakby... po prostu...

Naprawdę nie mógł zmusić się do powiedzenia tego, nie głośno, ale Harry był całkiem pewny, że mieli ogólne pojęcie. Ich twarze wymownie o tym świadczyły.

\- Ja nie- to brzmi głupio, ale nie miałem nic _przeciwko_ – nalegał Harry. - Czułem się, jakbym nie mógł tego nawet kontrolować, jakby _żadne_ z nas nie mogło! To była jakaś- jakaś dziwna magia! Proszę, uwierzcie mi!

Hermiona, oczywiście, wydawała się zdumiona. Ale ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Ron miał jasne spojrzenie.

\- Och – powiedział Weasley. - Stary, to nie jest- mam na myśli, to nie jest problemem.

\- Nie jest? - zapytał Potter.

\- Nie jest? - powtórzyła Hermiona.

Ron patrzył pomiędzy nimi. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Ron także zauważył, jak dziwne to było, że Hermiona nic nie wiedziała i był jedynym z odpowiedziami.

\- Nie, jest w porządku – zapewnił go Ron. - To znaczy, to- ta, to dziwne, to Malfoy- ale to nie jest twoja _wina_. Powiedziałeś, że wąchałeś go?

Harry przytaknął.

\- Był cały tak jakby— - Ron zakaszlał, rumieniąc się na szkarłatny, zanim powiedział: - uch, mokry?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. - Tak! To znaczy- tak. Tak, był. Jak ty-?

\- Jest _w porządku_ – powtórzył Ron, bardziej pewnie. - Malfoy musi być w rui.

\- Rui? - zapytał Harry. - Coś jak, jak u kotów?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Ron zaśmiał się, jednak było to poniekąd nerwowe i niezręczne.

\- Nie. Cóż, mam na myśli, tak, trochę. Zgaduję, że nie wiedzielibyście, bo oboje byliście wychowywani przez Mugoli.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Harry. - Jak Malfoy może-?

\- Musi być omegą – powiedział Ron. - To- to poniekąd ciężkie do wyjaśnienia. To _naprawdę_ rzadkie. Dawno temu, był ten wybuch smoczej ospy i czarownice oraz czarodzieje magicznie ewoluowali w taką- taką _rzecz_ , aby poradzić sobie z tym-

\- _Och!_ \- Hermiona powiedziała nagle, prostując się na krześle. - Czytałam o tym!

\- Dzięki Merlinowi, – westchnął Ron – bo naprawdę nie powinienem być tym wyjaśniającym to.

\- To _jest_ bardzo rzadkie, – powiedziała Hermiona, odwracając się do Harry'ego – ale nie jest to niespotykane. Ron ma rację, około tysiąca lat temu, rasa czarodziejów była bliska wyginięcia i zaczęli magicznie ewoluować w drugorzędowe cechy płciowe.

\- Drugorzędowe— - zaciął się Harry - —co?

\- Kiedyś to było bardzo powszechne, ale teraz ta populacja powraca, gdy zniknęła– kontynuowała. - W tych dniach ukazują się u ludzi z naprawdę starych, czysto krwistych rodów.

\- Jak Malfoyowie – uzupełnił Ron.

\- W zasadzie, ludzie zaczęli mieć dwa zestawy cech płciowych zamiast tylko jednej - były zarówno męskie alfy, jak i żeńskie oraz męskie i żeńskie omegi – powiedziała Hermiona, a Harry zastanawiał się, jak do licha ona pamiętała to wszystko i próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak bardziej niż niezręczne było słyszeć to od najlepszej przyjaciółki. - Męskie omegi i żeńskie alfy zyskały cechy płciowe zarówno mężczyzn jak i kobiet — oboje mogą płodzić i nosić dzieci. Męskie alfy i żeńskie omegi miały swój podstawowy nadmierny seks, co czyniło ich hiper płodnymi.

Harry otworzył usta. Chciałby zadać kilka pytań, ale nic nie dało rady wyjść z jego gardła.

\- To była naprawdę konieczna ewolucyjna przewaga w tamtym czasie – Hermiona zapewniła go. - Przy tak niewielu czarodziejach i czarownicach, dodatkowe zdolności płodzenia i noszenia dzieci były integralne dla magicznego genu, aby przetrwał.

\- Co- co to ma wspólnego- – zaczął Harry.

\- Dotrę do tego – powiedziała Hermiona. - Jako cześć ich drugorzędowych cech płciowych, omegi mężczyźni i kobiety ewoluowały tak, że mają ruję raz na miesiąc. To byłą cześć całej tej stymulujący-wzrost-ludności rzeczy.

\- Więc mówisz...

\- Malfoy musi być omegą – powtórzył Ron i wypuścił wyjącopodobny śmiech. - Co jest poniekąd zabawne, jeśli pomyślisz o tym...

\- To nie jest _takie_ zabawne – powiedział Harry poważnie.

\- Ale to nie może być tylko Malfoy – powiedziała Hermiona. - Nie każdy może wyczuć omegę w rui lub — ach — nie _reagują_ jak ty, Harry.

Harry nie był pewny, czy „reagować” było dość poprawnym terminem na to, ale nie było to jego największym zmartwieniem.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Jedynie alfy reagują w ten sposób na omegi w rui – powiedziała Hermiona. - Harry, musisz być alfą.

\- To ma sens – powiedział Ron. - To znaczy, twój tata pochodził z naprawdę długiego, czysto krwistego rodu, no nie? Jedynie alfa może spłodzić alfę i jedynie omega może urodzić omegę, - więc też musiał być alfą.

To było raczej więcej niż Harry oczekiwał się dowiedzieć o swoim ojcu i potarł swoje czoło.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie wiedział – kontynuował Ron. - Wiele alf nigdy nie dowiaduje się, że są alfami, chyba, że dołożą wszelki starań, aby dowiedzieć się lub natknął się na omegę. Ale mają tą całą raz-na-miesiąc ruję rzecz, jednak teraz są eliksiry mogące to powstrzymać.

\- Dlaczego Malfoy nie użył jednego? – zapytał Harry. – Skoro są eliksiry.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może to była jego pierwsza ruja. Jest w odpowiednim wieku.

Jakoś myśl, że Malfoy wszedł w to, po prostu tak ślepy i nieprzygotowany jak Harry było komfortowe. Jednak nie _tak_ komfortowe.

\- Cieszę się po prostu, że to nie była cześć jakiekolwiek planu Malfoya – powiedział Harry żałośnie, pocierając kółka na skroniach.

Zapadł moment ciszy. Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Nie była, prawda?

\- Nie jestem tego taka pewna – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- _Ale_ – wtrącił Ron, pochylając się do przodu z uśmieszkiem, który był, jak pomyślał Harry, całkowicie za szeroki – _mógłbyś_ użyć tej całej rzeczy na własną korzyść.

Harry nie był zupełnie pewny, czy podoba mu się nowy kierunek tek konwersacji.

\- Mógłbym?

\- Teraz, gdy Malfoy reprezentuje omegi, reaguje na twój zapach naprawdę intensywnie – powiedział Ron. - To biologiczna rzecz. Założę się, że mógłbyś użyć tego, żeby wydobyć z niego odpowiedzi.

\- Ron! – powiedziała przerażona Hermiona.

\- Co? – odparł Ron.

\- To wygląda na manipulowanie – powiedział Harry.

\- To pierdoły, palant prawdopodobnie przyjął Mroczny Znak i planuje coś złego; wszyscy to wiemy! - powiedział Ron. – Kogo obchodzi, czy to manipulowanie? To nie tak, że naprawdę go _zranisz_ — a poza tym, na wojnie i w miłości wszystko wolno.

Woja i miłość. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to był zamierzony żart, postanowił go tak traktować, czy to nie był żaden żart, i odwrócił wzrok, do cichej, pustej biblioteki.

Jego myśli mówiły mu, żeby tego nie robił, że to naprawdę było bardzo manipulacyjne w najgorszym tego słowa znaczeniu, że był ponad tym.

Ale mała część niego — cicha cześć, gdzieś daleko w tyle jego umysłu —mówiła mu, aby to zrobił, dla nie innych powodów niż ponowna chęć poczucia tego zapachu.

 

* * *

 

\- Panie Malfoy?

Zamrugał, otwierając oczy i potem natychmiast tego pożałował, kiedy za jasne światło skrzydła szpitalnego oślepiło go. Zmrużył oczy i odwrócił głowę.

Każda pojedyncza część go bolała, i jak jego umysł buntował się przeciw różnym warstwom świadomości, ból jedynie stawał się ostrzejszy. Zajęczał, wbrew sobie.

\- Panie Malfoy, wiem, że musi się pan czuć okropnie, ale musi pan wstać.

Rozpoznał głos madame Pomfrey. Powili uniósł powieki i spojrzał na nią, jak starały się przystosować do światła.

\- Przeszedł pan swoją pierwszą ruję – rzekła do niego, tym swoim klinicznym, rzeczowym sposobem, i choć nie przyzna tego, zauważył, że to bardzo pocieszające, zwłaszcza, kiedy tak bardzo go bolało. – Muszę wiedzieć, czy miał pan stosunek seksualny.

O _kurwa_.

Panika uderzyła w niego jak nadjeżdżający pociąg i usiadł prosto na łóżku — potem natychmiast opadł z powrotem, ponieważ ból promieniował w każdym możliwym kierunku przez jego ciało. Draco prawie krzyczał i czuł przez moment, że może zwymiotować.

\- Nie powinien się pan ruszać – powiedziała ostro madame Pomfrey. – Podałam panu supresanty, aby zakończyć przedwcześnie pańską ruję, ale gdy te eliksiry weźmie się późno, to skutki są uboczne.

Termin był tak zwykły, że prawie czuło się w nim mściwość. Dracona tak bardzo bolało, że nie mógł nawet usiąść prosto i to były tylko efekty uboczne?

\- Proszę odpowiedzieć na pytanie, panie Malfoy – powiedziała. – Czy miał pan stosunek seksualny?

Zacinał powieki. Ponownie miał mdłości, ale nie od bólu.

\- Tak – wychrypiał i nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Osobnik męski czy żeński?

\- Męski.

Nie potrzebował na nią patrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że miała to swoje spojrzenie - te, które waha się gdzieś między rozczarowaniem, litością a irytacją.

\- Zrobiła panu rutynowe badania – powiedział po przerwie. - Nie zaraził się pan niczym, ale jeśli pański partner był osobnikiem męskim, naprawdę powinien pan wziąć awaryjny środek antykoncepcyjny. Od razu ręce Draco owinęły się wokół jego brzucha. Nie był pewny, czy to był gest na nudności czy instynkt opiekuńczy, i szczerze, nie był wstanie tego przeanalizować.

Instynkt był gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy mówiąc mu, żeby nie brał środka antykoncepcyjnego, że dlaczego miałby w ogóle chcieć tego, ale ze środkiem tłumiącym było to bardzo łatwe do odrzucenia. Może jego instynkt chciał, aby był w ciąży, ale wszystko inne w nim z całą pewnością nie chciało tego.

\- Tak – powiedział Draco. Jego głos, przynajmniej, był stanowczy, pewny. - Proszę.

Madame Pomfrey odeszła ze stukaniem do swojego biurka po drugiej stronie pokoju, gdzie mógł usłyszeć jej szperanie w wysokiej szafce.

Pierwszą myślą Draco - koło przytłaczającego, przyprawiającego o mdłości przerażenia tym wszystkim, oczywiście - było to, że jego ojciec może jakoś odkryć, że reprezentuje omegi.

Natychmiastowe podążenie za tą myślą było bolesnym wstrząsem emocji. Ojciec nie miał nawet jak _się_ _dowiedzieć_ , nie odkąd został zesłany do Azkabanu w zeszłym roku.

Jednak Hogwart — bardzo nie wiele mógł zrobić ze słowem rozprzestrzeniającym się po Hogwarcie. Jeśli zadziałałby szybko, może byłby w stanie kontrolować obrażenia, chociaż istnieje spora szansa, że było już za późno.

Nie miał _czasu_ , aby poczuć ten ból.

\- Wypij to. To awaryjny środek antykoncepcyjny.

Draco uniósł głowę. Madame Pomfrey była z powrotem przy jego łóżku, wyciągając rękę z małą kryształową fiolką, bez etykietki, w połowie wypełniona jasnoniebieską miksturą, która pachniała jak mięta i ocet. Draco jeszcze raz odrzucił swój instynkt mówiący mu, żeby tego nie pił, zatkał nos i przechylił jednym szybkim ruchem. Smakowało dokładnie tak, jak pachniało.

\- Będzie pan się czuł nieszczęśliwy przez kilka kolejnych dni – powiedziała madame Pomfrey. - Większość pańskich objawów jest tłumiona, ale ruja wciąż będzie trwać, i dopóki się nie skończy, będzie pana bolało.

\- Środki tłumiące- – zaczął Draco, ale madame Pomfrey mu przerwała.

\- Kiedy zacznie brać je pan regularnie, to przestanie boleć – zapewniła go. - Prawdopodobnie nawet ich pan nie zauważy, chociaż niektóre omegi zgłosiły łagodne grypopodobne objawy w trakcie tłumienia ruj.

Draco wypuścił oddech. Potrafił sobie poradzić z łagodnymi grypopodobnymi objawami.

\- Ale środki tłumiące mogą być ciężkie do zdobycia w tych dniach – kontynuowała. – Już nie ma tak wielu omeg. Muszę kazać profesorowi Snape'owi uwarzyć twoją pierwszą dawkę.

\- On waży je dla mojej matki – powiedział ogólnikowo Draco, a madame Pomfrey skinęła głową. – Myśli pani, że mógłbym z nim porozmawiać?

\- Naprawdę nie powinien się pan ruszać-

\- W interesie długoterminowej samowystarczalności – skłamał Draco. Mógł później nauczyć się warzenia środków tłumiących; teraz potrzebował wiedzieć, jak wiele ludzie wiedziało, że reprezentuje omegi.

Westchnęła.

\- Zobaczę, czy może tu przyjść – rzekła. – Poczekaj tutaj.

Wyszła z pokoju ze stukotem i z wielkim skupieniem się na woli, Draco przewrócił się powoli na bok, więc mógł się zwinąć w kulkę. Normalnie twierdził, że w skrzydle szpitalnym jest uciążliwie gorąco — taka prawda, Draco był stworzeniem zimy i znalazł więcej miejsc na zewnątrz uciążliwie gorących, ale z jakiegoś powodu było mu bardzo, bardzo zimno. Zastanawiał się, cz to był kolejny efekt uboczny.

I w śmiertelnej ciszy pustego pokoju, bolejący, słaby i zamarzający, umysł Dracona cofnął się w czasie.

_Naprawdę tego chcesz._

Draco zadrżał, zwinął się bardziej. Cholerne jego ciało i cholerny jego zdradziecki umysł.

_Spójrz na siebie, nieokiełznany i zdesperowany, gorąco_ _**pragniesz** _ _tego-_

I cholerny Potter, podczas gdy on był w tym stanie.

Najgorszą częścią było to, że nie mógł nikogo za to _winić_. Draco czuł się jakby cały jego świat został przewrócony do góry nogami i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby wymierzyć mu srogą karę. Potter był alfą, Draco był omegą — omegą w rui, nie mniej ni więcej — i nie było innego sposobu, w jaki mogło się to zakończyć.

Ale wciąż, cholerny Potter. Może nie była to jego wina, ale cholerny on, tak ogólnie mówiąc.

_-jesteś_ _**wspaniały** _ _i jesteś cały_ _**mój** _ _-_

Znowu zadrżał i jęknął całkowicie wbrew swojej woli. Mimo środków tłumiących i mimo bólu, krew Draco pędziła w stronę jego miednicy, Mógł prawie to poczuć, poczuć jego penisa wchodzącego w niego—

\- Jeśli to jest praktyczna rada, jakiej chcesz, obawiam się, że będę w stanie za bardzo pomóc.

Oczy Draco otworzyły się, ale mimo zaskoczenia, był wdzięczny za rozproszenie.

Profesor Snape szedł w jego stron, czarna szata falowała dookoła jego stóp, szpiczaste rysy ułożone w nagłą ulgę w górnym świetle skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Nie chcę praktycznej rady – powiedział, choć nawet nie próbował usiąść prosto (Ślizgoni nie popełniali tego samego błędu dwa razy). – Potrzebuję wiedzieć, ile ludzi wie.

Snape zatrzymał się przy jego łóżka i spojrzał na niego. Marszczył brwi.

\- Cóż, zostałeś odkryty przez Violet Buckley.

\- O _kurwa_.

\- Język, Draco.

Violet Buckley, prefekt Ravenclaw i największa plotkara w szkole. Jeśli Violet Buckley dowiedziała się o nim, do tej pory już wszyscy w zamku wiedzieli.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. Jak gdyby ten rok mógłby stać się jeszcze gorszy.

\- Jak we wszystkim, kluczem jest utrzymanie opanowania.

\- Do diabła z opanowaniem. Jakie znaczenie ma opanowanie? Słowo w końcu dotrze do ojca.

Draco nie potrzebował spojrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że marszczenie brwi Snape'a pogłębiło się.

\- On jest w Azkabanie, Draco.

\- A co jeśli- – (Draco zatrzymał się, obrzucił spojrzeniem madame Pomfrey, a kiedy utwierdził się, że była poza zasięgiem słuchu, kontynuował) – jeśli plan _działa_? Jeśli dział, jeśli wszystko idzie tak, jak Jego Lordowska Mość chce, mój ojciec zostanie uwolniony.

\- Draco...

\- Zostanie uwolniony. To zdarzyło się Matce i zdarzy się mnie—

\- Jesteś jedynym dziedzicem swojego rodu, Draco.

\- oni nie są za starzy, profesorze; mogą mieć kolejne dziecko! _Wiesz_ , co się dzieje z omegami czystej krwi. Będę _sprzedany_ jakiejś alfie oferującej najwięcej.

\- Jestem pewny, że on tego nie zrobi – powiedział Snape, ale wątpliwy ton jego głosu zdradził go.

\- Ja jestem pewny, że _zrobi_ , bo to tradycja, a Merlin zabronił łamania tradycji.

Ciężar jego własnych słów zaczął osiedlać się w jego kościach, studząc go na odwrót. Zwinął się jeszcze bardziej w kulkę - mógł już to sobie wyobrazić: życie jako trofeum dla jakiejś wstrętnej, starej, czysto krwistej alfy, byłby niczym poza zabawką do pieprzenia i łonem do noszenia dziedziców. Nie po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudził, Draco był przytłoczony nudnościami, tym razem, jako rezultat bezdennego przerażenia.

\- Nie mogę – szepnął Draco, gorące łzy kuły go w oczy. - Nie mogę być _sprzedany._ Nie mogę żyć w ten sposób, profesorze, nie mogę-!

Snape wyłonił różdżkę z rękawa i machnął nią. Krzesło przy naprzeciwko ścianie podleciało i Snape usiadł.

\- Draco – powiedział z zaskakującą delikatnością – spójrz na mnie.

Zrobił to — lub przynajmniej próbował; trudno było widzieć przez wiele łez rozmazujących jego widzenie — a Snape oddał spojrzenie delikatnym wzrokiem.

\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby upewnić się, że to się nie stanie – obiecał. - Nawet, jeśli najgorsze by się stało, nie będziesz opuszczony. Nie pozwolę na to tak długo jak żyję. Jesteś moim chrześniakiem.

Pocieszenie jego słów było puste. Draco wiedział, że jeśli jego ojciec postanowi sprzedać go alfie, to nic, ani Snape, ani Matka, czy też ktokolwiek nie mógł tego zatrzymać. Jego ojciec był alfą, czysto krwistą i zagorzałym tradycjonalistą; w jego oczach, jedyną funkcją omegi było rozmnażanie.

Los zbliżał się do niego i to wszystko było za dużo. Mimo obietnicy Snape'a, Draco czuł się, w najprawdziwszym i najczarniejszym tego słowa znaczeniu, opuszczony.

 

* * *

 

Harry wiedział trzeciego dnia, ponad wszelką wątpliwość, ze incydent w łazience był pierwszą rują Malfoya. Wiedział także, że Malfoy reprezentujący omegi było bardzo wielką sprawą, jednak nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego, poza faktem, że tak po prostu _było_. Dowiedział się też, że nieobecność Malfoya na lekcjach była ze względu na fakt, że borykał się z resztkami rui w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Harry wiedział, że to wszystko, dlatego, iż nikt w całym zamku nie zamknął się o tym.

Najwyraźniej był jedyną omegą w Hogwarcie (lub co najmniej, jedyną omegą, o której wiedziano), co jedynie czyniło to bardziej interesującym. Wszyscy w szkole wymieniali się historiami i teoriami o tym, jakie były omegi i jak niewiarygodne jest to, że Malfoy ze wszystkich ludzi był jedną.

Ale nikt, dzięki Bogu, nie połączył niczego z Harrym. Do czasu, gdy Malfoy w końcu został wypisany ze skrzydła szpitalnego, minęły cztery dni, a kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, wszystkie rozmowy zdawały się nagle uczepić go. Jego pojawienie się z pewnością nie uciszyły pokoju, lecz to zdecydowanie przyciągało uwagę.

Ze swojego zwykłego miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru, Harry oglądał. Malfoy z pewnością nie _wyglądał_ jakoś inaczej — tak samo blady, szpiczasty i schludny jak zawsze, - ale przez sposób, w jaki wszyscy wpatrywali się, można by pomyśleć, że się palił.

Harry musiał przyznać, że podziwiał opanowania i gracje Draco, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Trzymał brodę wysoko i kroczył dostojnie, jak szedł wzdłuż przejścia i zajął miejsce obok Blaise'a Zabiniego. Wypełnił talerz jedzeniem, a kielich sokiem i to było to.

\- Gapisz się – powiedziała Hermiona.

\- Wszyscy się gapią – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Ona ma na myśli, że robisz maślane oczka. – powiedział Ron.

\- Co? - odwrócił się gwałtownie. - Nie, nie robię.

\- Tak trochę robisz – powiedział Hermiona.

\- Nie robię maślanych oczek do Malfoya.

\- Żadnego osądzania – powiedział Ron. - To znaczy, wszystkie książki i rzeczy mówią, że bzykanko pomiędzy alfą i omegą jest niemal religijnym doświadczeniem. Sądzę, że to nie przestanie być prawdą, nawet, jeśli omega jest śmierciożerczym palantem. Masz pozwolenie na robienie maślanych oczek.

\- Nie robię maślanych oczek! - Ta „religijne doświadczenie” rzecz nie była odległa, pomyślał Harry.

\- Po prostu pamiętaj, nieważne, jak dobre to było, on wszedł ci na głowę.

Harry wpatrywał się w Rona, co, na szczęście, spowodowało, że się zamknął. Potem Hermiona napomknęła o eseju na Historię Magii na następny tydzień i porzucili temat.

Ale po śniadaniu, Harry pozostaje w tyle i pozwala Ronowi oraz Hermionie iść dalej bez niego. Podąża za Malfoyem w stronę jednej z wież, i pomimo że nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry go śledzi (nawet nie pierwszy w tym roku), nie mógł nic poradzić, ale czuł się jakby to było jakoś inne.

Kiedy Harry podążył za nim za ostry róg prowadzący do sowiarni, zatoczył się, kiedy zobaczył Malfoya tuż przed sobą, patrzącego na niego i blokującego drogę.

\- Potter – powiedział – nie ma absolutnie nic, co musiałbyś mi powiedzieć.

Harry szybko odzyskał swoja postawę.

\- Naprawdę? Bo mogę przypomnieć sobie o paru rzeczach wartych powiedzenia.

\- Pozwól mi parafrazować: nie ma absolutnie nic, co musiałbyś mi powiedzieć, czego ja nie miałbym w dupie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Boże, jesteś takim głupkiem. – powiedział.

\- O, a ty byłeś takim cholernym dżentelmenem! Wiesz, co się mówi o rzucaniu pierwszego kamienia, Potter - stalkujesz mnie cały rok!

Harry pochylił się do przodu. Miał zamiar warknąć coś o Katie Bell i przeklętym naszyjniku, ale zapomniał o tym, kiedy zapach Malfoya zalał jego zmysły.

Nie był tak silny jak czety dni temu i nie miał tego samego dominującego wpływu na Harry'ego, a był bardzo wyraźny i wciąż najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek wąchał w swoim życiu.

Malfoy, jak zauważył, napinał się znacząco.

\- Potter – powiedział i Harry patrzył dokładnie na marne pozory stanowczości i na sedno pragnienia.

\- Naprawdę jesteś głupkiem, Malfoy – powiedział Harry. - Lubię cię o wiele bardziej, kiedy błagasz mnie, żebym cię pieprzył.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i Harry czerpał wyjątkowo głęboką satysfakcję z patrzenia na to.

\- Byłem w rui – powiedział Malfoy. Jego głos zaczynał drżeć. - Postradałem zmysły. Błagałbym o to samo kogokolwiek z kutasem-

Harry zacisnął rękę na włosach Malfoya i pociągnął go gwałtownie do tyłu. Malfoy zaskomlał, a długa linia jego gardła rozciągała się pod ustami Harry'ego. Pokusa polizania i ugryzienia była silna, ale oparł się jej.

\- Teraz nie jesteś w rui – wymamrotał Harry.

\- _Potter_ – powtórzył Malfoy i tym razem pragnienie było oczywiste.

\- Co ty planujesz, Malfoy? - zapytał, trzymając dłoń ciasno we włosach Draco, trzymając swoje wargi cale od jego gardła. - Czy Voldemort dał ci zadanie?

Jakoś, Malfoy napiął się nawet bardziej.

\- Czajenie się w okolicach Borgina & Burkesa, potajemnie spotkania za Snape'em, przeklęcie Katie Bell w Hogsmeade, używanie Pokoju Życzeń Bóg wie, po co - Co próbujesz osiągnąć?

\- Przestań – syknął Malfoy, oczy szczelnie zamknięte, głowa odwrócona.

\- _Powiedz mi_.

\- Przestań. Potter, _przestań_. Nie wiesz, o co mnie pytasz.

\- Wiem dokładnie, o co pytam – powiedział Harry. Jego uścisk na włosach Dracona wzmocnił się i znów pociągnął. Dźwięk, jaki Draco wydał w odpowiedzi - wspaniałe małe skomlenie - poszło prosto do penisa Harry'ego. - A ty mi odpowiesz.

\- Nie- nie zrobię niczego, co chcesz, tylko, dlatego, że jesteś alfą Potter-!

\- Nie – odpowiedział Harry – zrobisz cokolwiek zechcę, ponieważ dam ci to, co _ty_ chcesz, jeśli to zrobisz.

Kolejne kwilenie ucieka z gardła Draco, a Harry zamknął pozostały dystans między nimi. Ciało Draco było gorące, dążące od pragnienia, i Harry mógł poczuć zarys jego penisa napinającego jego szaty.

\- Ponieważ wiem, czego chcesz, Malfoy. Wiem to tak, jak wiem, jak oddychać. Mogę posmakować to na twojej skórze, poczuć zapach tego na tobie.

Harry wsunął dłoń w miękki materiał szat Draco, szukając po omacku zarysu jego penisa.

\- Pieprzony _Merlinie_ – syknął Malfoy i szarpnął biodrami do przodu w rękę Harry'ego.

\- Wiem, czego chcesz i wiem, jak chcesz. - Głos Harry'ego był niski, napięty pod ciężarem własnego podniecenia. - Też tego chcę.

Harry mógł powiedzieć, że Malfoy prędko nie potrafił się wysłowić.. Jego biodra kręciły się przy ręce Harry'ego, całkowicie wrażliwy i zupełnie zdesperowany. Harry naprawdę lubił Malfoya bardziej, kiedy błagał.

\- Powiedz mi wszystko, a dam ci _dokładnie_ to, czego chcesz.

\- P-Potter, jesteśmy na środku korytarza-

\- Mógłbym trzymać cię przy ścianie i pieprzyć moimi palcami. Jak to brzmi?

Draco jęknął gardłowo i jego penis drgał przy dłoni Harry'ego.

\- Uczynię cię tak mokrym, że zrujnujesz wszystkie swoje śliczne, szyte na miarę szaty – kontynuował Harry. Jego twarz była schowana we włosach Dracona, więc mógł wdychać jego zapach, jak stawał się silniejszy. - Będę robił tak dalej, aż będziesz się trząsł i dojdziesz w moją rękę.

\- Potter...

\- Lub może skoro nie jesteś już w rui, mógłbym pieprzyć się prawidłowo. Chciałbyś tego, Malfoy? Właśnie tutaj pośrodku zamki, gdzie każdy może przyjść i zobaczyć mnie pieprzącego ciebie, zobaczyć ciebie _kochającego_ każdą sekundę?

Draco zaczął się cały trząść. Kiedy Harry znalazł go w rui, był bezwstydnie zdesperowany, ale to było coś nowego - trzymał się kurczowo ostatnich strzępów opanowania, nawet kiedy jego ciało w oczywisty sposób zwróciło się zupełnie przeciwko niemu. To jedynie zachęcało Harry'ego, ponieważ nagle nie było absolutnie nic na świecie, czego chciałby bardziej niż zobaczyć ulegającego Malfoya.

\- Odpowiedz mi, Malfoy. Chciałbyś tego?

Dał jego włosom kolejne gwałtowne pociągnięcie i Draco lamentował.

\- Tak! - wydyszał. - Tak, Merlinie, ch-chcę tego — potrzebuje tego-!

\- Nie obchodzi cię, czy ktoś przyjdzie – powiedział Harry. - Po prostu potrzebujesz, żebym sprawił, że dojdziesz, czyż nie?

\- T-tak! Proszę, potrzebuję tego!

\- _Boże_ , jesteś wspaniały – powiedział Harry, ponieważ to prawda; Malfoy był absolutnie rozkoszny, kiedy był tak zgodny. - Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

\- _Potrzebuję_ tego.

\- _Jeszcze raz_.

\- _Potrzebuję_ tego, Potter — potrzebuję twojego kutasa, potrzebuję, żebyś mnie pieprzył, _potrzebuję_ tego, bardziej niż potrzebuję powietrza, proszę, Potter, _pieprz mnie_ -!

Ręce Draco drapały teraz szaty Harry'ego, próbując wyszarpnąć krawat, ale z czymś, co było pozostałością samokontroli Harry chwycił oba nadgarstki Dracona, aby go powstrzymać.

\- Będę, – powiedział Harry – jeśli powiesz mi, co robisz w Pokoju Życzeń.

Gorączkowe ruchy Malfoya raptownie ustały. Jego oczy spotkały te Harry'ego i na kilka długich sekund, jedyny dźwięk pochodził od ich oddechów.

Miał śliczne oczy, jakaś odległa cześć mózgu Harry'ego zauważyła - niebiesko-szare z cętkami srebra i ciemną obwódką tęczówki. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone i Harry mógł dostrzec, pod pragnieniem i desperacją, spojrzenie przerażenia. Harry zastanawiał się, co go tak przestraszyło.

Nowy instynkt poskręcany wewnątrz niego mówił mu chroń. Świadomie Harry wiedział, że to było sprzeczne, - chronić _Malfoya_? - ale im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej widoczny stawał się strach Dracona, tym silniejszy stawał się instynkt. _Oczywiście_ musiał chronić Malfoya. Wyraźnie potrzebował ochrony przed czymś i Harry musiał się dowiedzieć, czym.

\- Muszę iść.

\- Malfoy-

Odepchnął Harry'ego i uciekł korytarzem jak burza, zostawiając Harry'ego boleśnie twardego, rozpaczliwie zdezorientowanego i świeżo zdeterminowanego. Jego instynkt szalał w nim: chroń, mówił, i Harry zrobi to. Musi.

 

* * *

 

Hogsmeade w maju było o wiele za gorące jak na gust Draco. Mimo faktu, że było w nim więcej trochę francuskiej krwi, był dość gruntownym Anglikiem i jako takie wolał chmury i deszcz od słońca i ciepła. Przezywał te cieplejsze miesiące poprzez przypominanie sobie, że zwiastowały zimę.

Usłyszał trzask teleportacji i wiedział, że to musi być ona. Specjalnie uciekł z eliksirów, aby spotkać się z nią, ponieważ wiedział, że Hogsmead będzie ciche i głównie puste oraz że mogą mieć prywatność.

Dzwonek na drzwiach kawiarni zadzwonił, jak weszła. La Virage było cichym sklepikiem, ale w połowie tak wielkim jak powinno być. Wciąż, Draco lubił je - choć było drogie, robili najlepsze cista, jakie Draco kiedykolwiek próbował — i bardziej do rzeczy, Matka też je lubiła.

Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale uśmiechnął się, kiedy ją zobaczył.

\- Matko.

Odwróciła się w stronę jego głosu i jej blond włosy zabłyszczały w świetle słońca zalewającego sklep.

\- Draco, skarbie.

Podniósł się, gdy zbliżyła się i ucałował jej policzek, następnie objął ją ciasno. Nie mógł nic poradzić, ale myślał o ile łatwiejsza byłaby ta cała rzecz, gdyby była tu wcześniej, ale szybko odrzucił te myśli. Nie było to dobre, że to pochodziło z siedziby na mogło-być.

\- Otrzymałam twoją sowę – powiedziała, jak usiadła naprzeciwko niego przy stoliku w rogu. Sklep był prawie klaustrofobiczny przez to, jak mały był, ale przynajmniej był pusty. – Przykro mi, że musiałeś sam przez to przechodzić.

Draco westchnął. W zamian za odpowiedź, przysunął do niej ciasto francuskie, a ona uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

\- Ufam, że Severus uwarzył ci środki tłumiące?

\- Uwarzył, tak. Musiałem cierpieć trzy dni agonii, ale przypuszczam, że mogło być gorzej.

Patrzył, jak Narcyza bierze delikatny kęs cista.

\- Matko, on zamierza mnie sprzedać?

Nagle stała się bardzo nieruchoma. Wydawało się, jakby włożyła wiele wysiłku w przełknięcie kawałka ciasta.

\- Nie… nie jestem pewna, skarbie.

Gardło Draco stało się bardzo ciasne. Doskonale wiedział, że jej delikatna nie-odpowiedź znaczył _tak, jeśli dostanie szanse_.

\- Nie… nie mogę tego znieść.

\- Och- och, Draco, proszę, to nie jest- to nie będzie takie złe. Jestem pewna, że wybierze kogoś szanowanego.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? To przeważyło się _tobie_.

Przez chwilę twarz jego matki przybrała linie idealnego smutku. Jej oczy były rozproszone, uciekały na jedną stronę, jak gdyby przypominała sobie tragiczne wspomnienia. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o jej małżeństwie, zawdzięczając to w wielkiej mierze faktowi, że oboje wiedzieli, iż to delikatna sprawa.

\- Nigdy nie mogło kogoś być dla mnie, z wyjątkiem twojego ojca – powiedziała po chwili. – To prawda, że nasze małżeństwo nie było zrodzone z miłości, ale najsilniejsze małżeństwa zawsze są budowane. I w każdym razie, to przyniosło mi ciebie, więc nigdy nie mogłabym powiedzieć, że tego żałuję.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale Draco wiedział, że było więcej niż trochę smutku w tym.

\- Poza tym – kontynuowała – wciąż jest więź. To może nie być miłość, ale jest bardzo _podobne_ do miłości. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jesteś intymnie z alfą, poczujesz to u siebie.

Raptownie, panika zadźwięczała w głowie Dracona. Był intymnie z alfą.

\- Więź? – powiedział. – Jakiego rodzaju więź?

\- Więź alfa-omega – odpowiedziała i był dziwny, niejasny uśmiech na jej twarzy, jak mówiła. – Jest stabilna, głęboka i silna. Utrzymuje was wracających do siebie, cokolwiek się dzieje. Budzi w alfie pragnienie ochrony, a w omedze pragnienie wychowywania.

\- Więc to działa w obie strony?

\- Och, tak, kochany. Ludzie często popełniają błąd przyjmując, że alfy zawsze mają kontrolę w związkach, ale nic nie mogło być dalsze od prawdy. Alfy nigdy nie wiedzą, że są alfami, jeśli nigdy nie spotkają omegi; określamy _ich_ , nie na odwrót. I tak silne jak mogą być alfy, zawsze będziemy mieć i wiele głębszą moc nad nimi.

Draco robił, co w jego mocy, żeby nie panikować.

\- A to… Matko, to związanie- jest ono trwałe?

\- Cóż, w tych dniach, może tak być – powiedziała. – W czasach, kiedy alfy i omegi były powszechne, alfy mogły wyzywać inne o związanie się z omegą. Ale teraz alfy i omegi są rzadsze, te barbarzyńskie czasy są już za nami. Draco, wszystko z tobą w porządku?

Jego ręce, uświadomił sobie, trzęsły się wokół filiżanki herbaty, którą całkowicie zapomniał pić. Skuteczne, trwałe, instynktowne przywiązanie się do _Harry’ego Pottera_?

\- Draco, jesteś taki blady…

Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka, a kiedy Draco spojrzał na nią, zobaczyła strach i lęk w jego oczach i zassała oddech.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Matko, – wychrypiał – kiedy okazałem się- kiedy miałem ruję, ja…

Spojrzenie czystego przerażenia opadło na rysy jego matki.

\- Kto? – spytała.

Próbował odpowiedzieć, jedynie, aby uświadomić sobie, że oddech mu umykał. Skupił cała swoją siłę woli, aby po prostu wypowiedzieć… i wychrypieć:

\- Harry Potter.

Jej ręka na policzku Draco podleciała do ust.

\- Potter jest alfą?

Draco skinął głową. Jego pierś była ciasna ze strachu.

\- Czy- czy długotrwała separacja boli? Mam na myśli, czy…

Nie bardzo wiedział, jak dokończyć zdanie. Na szczęście, jego matka to zrobiła.

\- To… tak – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Odkąd twój ojciec został zabrany, byłam… było ciężko, oczywiście, ale-

\- O Merlinie, Matko, _to, dlatego_ płakałaś każdej nocy!

\- Draco!

\- Musi być jakiś eliksir — coś, co to odwróci! Nie mogę być- być związany z Potterem, nie z tym wszystkim! Nie z planami i atakiem i Czarnym Panem!

\- Draco!

Jej ton zmienił się. Było światełko eureki w jej oczach i wszystkie słowa Draco i panika opadły.

\- To jest to!

\- Co jest tym?

\- To nasza droga _ucieczki_ – powiedziała. Sięgnęła do rękawa szaty i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające, mimo faktu, że kawiarnia ciągle była pusta. Draco wiedział, że to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. – To nasza droga ucieczki z uścisku Czarnego Pana.

Draco przełknął. Ich zanikająca lojalność wobec Czarnego Pana był czymś, co oboje rozumieli, ale nie rozmawiali, wieczna oczywistość, którą ignorowali. Zaczęła się na piątym roku Draco, kiedy Czarny Pan przeprowadził się do Manor i osiągnęła szczyt, kiedy dał Draconowi niemożliwe zadanie — znaleźć sposób, aby uzyskać amię śmierciożerców w Hogwardzie i zabić Albusa Dumbledore’a — i pomimo to poszło bez docenienia, Draco wiedział, ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że jego matka czuła się dokładnie jak on: Czarny Pan był obłąkany i popełnili poważny błąd.

\- Nie…

\- Pomyśl, Draco. Jeśli naprawdę jesteś z nim związany, on będzie czuł naturalny impuls, aby cię ochronić. Ma kontakty w Zakonie Feniksa — mógłby _wyciągnąć nas_ z tego! Nas oboje.

Draco przełknął.

\- Wcześniej, on… odkąd rok się zaczął, wiedział, że coś kombinuję, i wcześniej dzisiaj, przyparł mnie do muru i pytał mnie, co było moim zadaniem.

\- To nawet lepiej! – powiedziała, ponownie chwytając jego ręce. – Uczyń to wymianą informacji. Nie będzie w stanie pomóc sobie, skarbie. Jeśli jest związany z tobą, poczuje się jakby musiał zrobić wszystko, co może, aby upewnić się, że jesteś bezpieczny.

Wyglądało to na bardzo dobry pomysł. Bardziej niż cokolwiek, chciał uciec od tej sytuacji, i jeśli był ktoś na świece, kto mógł to dla niego zrobić, to był to Harry Potter.

\- Ale co potem?

\- Potem?

\- Po tym jak to się skończy. Nawet przyjmując najlepszy wypadek. Po wszystkim, co zostanie powiedziane i zrobione, ciągle będę z nim związany. Co wtedy?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Zajęło jej moment, aby dobrać odpowiedź.

\- Nie wiem, skarbie – w końcu powiedziała. – Przypuszczam, że zawsze trzeba pozostać optymistą. Być może coś mogłoby się udać…, jeśli nic, to zostaje przyjacielskie porozumienie. Lub być może moglibyśmy znaleźć zaklęcie albo eliksir na odwrócenie więzi.

Draco gardził pomysłem spędzenia swojej przyszłości na tak niebezpiecznej idei. Ale naprawdę, jakie miał inne opcje? Zwłaszcza w tych okolicznościach. Robił postępy przy szafie, która byłaby w stanie przetransportować śmierciożerców do Hogwartu, ale co z Dumbledorem? Draco nienawidził tego starego dziadygi, ale wiedział, głęboko w swoich kościach wiedział, że nie mógłby go zabić. Nie mógłby zabić _nikogo_.

Wrócił myślami do Katie Bell i naszyjnika, jak źle się czuł, a ona nawet nie _umarła_. Powiedziało mu to wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć, że nie był i nigdy nie mógłby zamordować, nie naprawdę.

Ale jeśli nie zrobi tego, co się z nim stanie? Lub z jego rodzicami? Czarny Pan zabije ich.

Jak w większości spraw, jego matka miała rację. Musiał uciec, wszyscy musieli, a Harry Potter był jedyną drogą.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to zadziała?

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Znajdziesz sposób, aby go przekonać. Jesteś omegą, mój drogi, i twoja moc nigdy nie może być niedoceniona.

Mimo siebie i sytuacji, Draco uśmiechnął się znacząco. To była pocieszająca myśl.

 

* * *

 

Przez resztę dnia i pierwszą połowę następnego, Harry szukał Malfoya i unikał wyjaśnienia, dlaczego. Nie był na śniadaniu, chociaż nie było to zbytnim zaskoczeniem, biorąc pod uwagę, że plotki otaczające go były gorsze niż kiedykolwiek. Także nie było go gdzieś w okolicach lochów lub przynajmniej Harry go tam nie widział.

Po południu Harry zaczynał być sfrustrowany próbowaniem odnalezienia Malfoya i to wtedy Draco znalazł _go_ , całkiem raptownie i na środku korytarza.

Harry na początku podskoczył, ponieważ on po prostu się pojawił, kiedy Harry wyszedł za rogu.

\- Kurczę, Malfoy, ostrzegaj nas.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Musimy?

Malfoy chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął. Szczęśliwie nie było nikogo w pobliżu, aby to zauważyć.

Kiedy się zatrzymali, zatrzymali się w opuszczonej klasie na czwartym piętrze i warstwa kurzu osiadła, ponieważ pomieszczenia nie używano przez lata. Było oświetlone jedynie poprzez sporadyczne snopy światła słonecznego przecinające dziury w zasłonach. Draco zamknął i zablokował drzwi szybkim zaklęciem.

\- Chcę zawrzeć porozumienie.

Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie. W pseudo-ciemnościach, rysy Draco były niewyraźne i Harry musiał się przybliżyć, aby przestudiować jego twarz i dowiedzieć się, że nie żartuje.

\- Porozumienie?

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co robiłem przez cały rok, – powiedział Draco – a ja chcę coś w zamian. Więc zawrzyjmy porozumienie.

Nie, Malfoy zdecydowanie nie żartował. W rzeczywistości, zauważył Harry, jego ręce trzęsły się lekko i wyglądał na rozgorączkowanego — jakby wiele zależało od tej rozmowy, jakby był zdesperowany.

\- Jakie są warunki? – zapytał Harry.

\- Powiem ci wszystko – odpowiedział. – Wszystko, co wiem. Wszystko o- o jego planach, o tym, co będzie jego następnym ruchem. A w zamian, chcę ochrony dla mnie i mojej matki.

\- Zrobię to – powiedział Harry bez myślenia.

Draco wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Zrobisz? To wszystko? Żadnego przymilania się?

Harry otworzył usta i uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc ponownie je zamknął. Dopiero teraz zwrócił na to uwagę, zgadzając się, że to prawdopodobnie wydawało się nieco dziwne.

Ale to nie _odczuwało_ się dziwnie. Harry chciał odpowiedz, tak, ale także chciał ochronić Malfoya w jakikolwiek sposób mógł. W bardzo podstawowy, instynktowny sposób, chciał tego _bardziej_ niż planów Voldemorta.

\- Nie będę kłamał, Potter, spodziewałem się większej walki.

\- To dobre porozumienie – powiedział Harry po chwili. – Mogę znaleźć sposób ochronienia cię.

\- Dopóki nie umrze – powiedział Draco, a Harry skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście, dopóki nie umrze – odpowiedział. – Nie pozwoliłbym mu się zranić. Nie pozwolę nikomu cię zranić, _nigdy_.

Te słowa wydawały się zaskoczyć obojga. Zapadła chwilowa cisza między nimi.

\- Mogę umieścić ciebie i twoją matkę w nienanoszalnym domu, aż całą ta cała sprawa przeminie – kontynuował Harry po chwili. – Jestem pewny, że ktoś w Zakonie będzie znać jakiś.

Malfoy powoli zrobił krok do przodu.

\- I będzie pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział Harry natychmiast.

\- A ty będziesz Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

\- Oczywiście, że będę, nikomu innemu nie powinno się z tym zaufać.

Kiedy Malfoy się tak przybliżył? Był wystarczająco, blisko, że Harry mógł znowu go powąchać, ten niewiarygodny zadymiono-leśno-kwiatowy zapach, który sprawiał, że wszystko inne na świecie wydawało się całkowicie nieistotne.

\- Planuje atak – szepnął Malfoy.

\- Kiedy?

\- W czerwcu. Byłem… rozkazał mi znaleźć sposób na przemycenie śmierciożerców do Hogwartu. To robiłem w Pokoju Życzeń.

Harry wiedział, że powinien słuchać, ale to było trudne. Malfoy był tak blisko i pachniał tak dobrze, że trudno było skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek.

\- Jest tam Szafka Zniknięć, która przerabiałem – powiedział, choć jego głos zaczynał stawać się lekko chropowaty. – Prawie skończyłem.

Nie bardzo wiedząc dlaczego, Harry sięgnął ręką i przemknął kciukiem po linii gardła Dracona. Gest wydostał z niego długie ciarki.

\- Kazał mi zabić Dumbledore’a – powiedział Draco, jego głos stawał się napięty. – Powiedział, że zabije mnie, jeśli tego nie zrobię. Zabije moich rodziców.

Harry poczuł niewytłumaczalną furię buzującą wewnątrz niego na samą ideę kogoś grożącego Draco śmiercią. Jego druga ręka podeszłą w górę i dołączyła do pierwszej na szyi Draco, i przyciągnął go, więc byli ciało do ciała.

\- Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi – szepnął Harry, a Draco wypuścił wspaniały, drżący jęk. – _Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi_. Ani Voldemort, ani nikt. Rozumiesz?

\- Potter…

\- Ochronię cię – powiedział. Zrobię _wszystko, żeby cię ochronić_ -

Draco raptownie uciszył go zaciekłym pocałunkiem, a Harry był idealnie zadowolony z zapomnienia reszty zdania, Nawet nie był świadom, jak strasznie chce Malfoya, dopóki nie przygwoździł go do jednej z zakurzonych, nieużywanych ławek i całował w dół jego gardła.

\- Merlinie- Potter-! – sapnął Draco, a Harry gwałtownie szarpnął za jego krawat, rozerwał jego koszulę, odepchnął na bok jego szaty.

\- Nikt cię nigdy nie skrzywdzi, Malfoy – powiedział w zarumienioną, ciepłą skórę piersi Dracona. – Jesteś _mój_ i nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.

\- Jestem twój – jęknął Draco, jak usta Harry’ego śledziły jego brzuch, a słowa te poszły prosto do penisa Harry’ego. – Tylko twój. Na Merlina, Potter, potrzebuję cie-

\- Tylko mój – zgodził się Harry, mocno ciągnąc za spodnie Draco. Nawet dobrze na niego nie spojrzał za pierwszym razem w zamgleniu rui Dracona, ale Boże, naprawdę był wspaniały. Powierzchnia miękkiej, bladej skóry nałożona ciasno na długie kończyny — ładny, smukły penis poniżej zakurzonych srebrno-blond loków, a jego uda były już śliskie. – Jezu, jesteś niesamowity. Spójrz na siebie…

\- Podziękowałbym ci za robienie czegoś więcej niż tylko patrzenie – powiedział Draco, a jego ręce nagle były na szacie Harry’ego. – Potrzebuję cię tak strasznie, że czuję się jakbym miał rozerwać się na strzępy.

Harry wypuścił syk i pomógł Draco zdjąć swoje szaty.

\- Chcę cię posmakować – powiedział Draco przy ustach Harry’ego i to był najlepszy pomysł, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał w swoim życiu. Draco nagle nacisnął ręką na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego i obniżył się, ze stołu na kolana.

I—

\- _Kurwa!_

—to był język Malfoya czy czysty atłas, któremu dano żyć? Harry oparł obie ręce na krę wędzi ławki, tylko, aby utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Jego powieki opadły i zatracił się w czuciu języka Draco, jego warg, ciepła jego oddechu, boleśnie powolnych ruchów w górę i w dół.

– Malfoy… o Boże…

Rzucił okiem na niego, co było błędem, ponieważ Draco wyglądał tak niewiarygodnie kołysząc głową na jego penisie, że ten widok prawie zamęczył Harry’ego. Szare oczy wpatrywały się w niego, jak Draco otworzył usta i wziął całą główkę penisa Harry’ego, co także niemal go wykończyło. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, wplątał palce w platynowe włosy i pozwolił swoim powiekom ponownie opaść.

Usta Draco były niesamowite, jak płynny ogień, który rozchodził się po skórze i pochłaniał każdą część niego. Wzrastał tak szybko — lub przynajmniej tak był odczuwalny, ponieważ czas stał się nieistotny, a o ile Harry wiedział minęły lata, odkąd Draco przeciągnął tym ślicznym językiem po jego penisie — a Harry nie chciał tego kończyć, przynajmniej nie tak-

Kiedy użył swojego uścisku we włosach Draco, aby odciągnąć go, wywołało to skomlenie. Wargi Dracona były opuchnięte, różowe i błyszczały od śliny, i była jedna jedyna rzecz, której Harry chciał bardziej od ponownego pchnięcia w usta Draco i dojście w jego gardle.

Chwycił Draco i po pchnął go na stół. Przynajmniej Draco zdawał się być po tej samej stronie, ponieważ natychmiast rozłożył uda i penis Harry’ego trącił wilgoć, która powlekała jego uda.

\- Taki mokry dla mnie – powiedział Harry, nisko i doceniająco, w bok szyi Dracona. – Tylko dla mnie.

\- Tylko dla ciebie – zgodził się Draco wysokim, zdesperowanym głosem. – Potter, proszę-

\- Nikt inny nie będzie miał cię w ten sposób – wyszeptał. – Jesteś tylko mój. Nikt nie będzie cię miał i _nikt_ cie nie skrzywdzi.

Draco zaskomlał desperacko i wygiął plecy w łuk na ławce.

\- Tylko twój – powiedział, wijąc się i szarpiąc biodrami przy Harry’ego. – Proszę, proszę, _proszę_ -

Harry chwycił oba nadgarstki Draco, przygwoździł je do biurka ponad jego głową i pchnął do przodu — jednym długim ruchem, zanurzył się całkowicie we wnętrzu Dracona i doznanie, które przypomina taką potęgę, że czuł coś jak zawroty głowy. Draco krzyknął w rozpaczliwym pożądaniu.

\- Tylko mój – powtórzył Harry, chowając twarz we włosach Draco, aby oddychać jego zapachem. – Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

\- Jestem tylko twój.

 _Jezu_. Biodra Harry’ego zaczęły się poruszać i każdy nerw w jego ciele zapłonął. Chciał pieprzyć Malfoya tak dokładnie, osadzić własny zapach tak głęboko, mieć go tak całkowicie, że nikt nigdy nie podważyłby jego roszczeń. Harry ledwo, co rozumiał swoje pragnienia, a to w ogóle nie miało znaczenia.

Poruszał biodrami szybciej i ciało Dracona było jakby mokrym, jedwabistym imadłem. Pot zalewał plecy Harry’ego i mógł zobaczyć Malfoya zaczynającego się kręcić, czuł, jak się zaciska. Draco zbliżał się do orgazmu, jak mógł powiedzieć, a Harry owładnęło pragnienie, aby wycisnąć to z niego tak dokładnie, że nie byłby w stanie ruszyć się przez miesiąc.

\- Jesteś blisko, nie? – szepnął Harry przy gardle Draco.

\- Tak – wychrypiał, biodrami szarpiąc gorączkowo naprzeciw pchnięciom Harry’ego. – Na Merlina, tak.

\- Zatem dojdź, Malfoy – powiedział, jego chwyt na nadgarstkach Draco zacieśnił się, jak jego własne szczytowanie wyłaniało się. – Dojdź dla mnie.

\- Je- jestem- na M-Merlina, Potter, je-!

Doznanie Malfoya dochodzącego wokół penisa Harry’ego było niesamowite, jakby całe jego ciało zaciskało się i widział gwiazdy, a Draco gorąco spuścił się na brzuch Harry’ego i Malfoy był _jego_ , nie był _kogoś_ _innego_ , nikt nigdy nie będzie go mieć i _nikt go nie skrzywdzi_.

  
  


 

 


	2. Drop

A potem była wojna.

Trwała sporo za długo, wiele ludzi umarło i były czasy, kiedy Harry nie był nawet pewny, czy zamierza przejść na drugą stronę w jednym kawałku, ale zrobił to. Pokonał Voldemorta, wypełnił przepowiednię i znów stał się wybawcą czarodziejskiego świata (co, bez ogródek, zaczęło się od otrzymania nieco starej tiary).

Wzięcie się w garść po całej tej śmierci i ciemności było jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek musiał robić. Nie pomagało to, że tak wielu ludzi, których poznał i kochał odeszło, i że nawet Voldemort umarł, rząd i społeczeństwo ogólnie ciągle było w rozsypce.

Harry wiedział, że miał teraz wiele oczekiwań, że było już po wszystkim, lub przynajmniej tego, co wszyscy ciągle insynuowali poprzez uniesione brwi, wiedzące uśmieszki i figlarne szturchanie żeber. Wiedział, czego oczekiwali. Był bohaterem, mimo wszystko; uratował dzień i wszystkim, co pozostało do zrobienia to odjechanie w stronę zachodzącego słońca z Ginny Weasley i rozpoczęcie reszty swojego życia.

Więc było dość niedogodnym, że Harry nie mógł przestać myśleć o Draco Malfoyu.

Byłoby bardziej precyzyjnym powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nigdy _nie przestał_ o nim myśleć, pomimo że nie widział go, odkąd stał się jego Strażnikiem Tajemnicy oraz tego, że ukrył go wraz z jego matką, aby tam przetrwali resztę wojny. Draco Malfoy zdominował wszystkie sny, jakie Harry miał, podczas gdy uciekał przed skorumpowanymi rządami Voldemorta. Był pierwszą rzeczą w jego umyśle, kiedy budził się i ostatnią świadomą myślą, zanim zasypiał w nocy. Kiedy Harry wszedł do Zakazanego Lasu, aby przyjąć zabijającą klątwę, jego ostatnią myślą było, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Malfoya.

A w trakcie wojny, było dobrze — lub przynajmniej, było znośnie. Nigdy nie miał czasu na zbyt głębokie myślenie o tych rzeczach, nie, kiedy byłeś Osobą Niepożądaną Nr. 1 i cały rząd dopadał cię. Ale wojna się teraz _skończyła_ i nieważne, jak bardzo próbował, nie mógł wyrzucić tego głupka z głowy.

Najgorsze jest to, że Ginny zauważyła prawie natychmiast, iż coś jest nie tak. Po bitwie o Hogwart, rzuciła się w ramiona Harry'ego i wyznała, że jej uczucia nigdy nie osłabły, i zgodzili się być razem, ponieważ naprawdę Ginny była wszystkim, czego Harry chciał lub przynajmniej powinna być. Niestety, była także o wiele inteligentniejsza od Harry'ego.

\- To znów się dzieje.

Jej głos był łagodny, zdyszany, ale sprawił, że się wzdrygnął.

Ginny była na nim, siedząc okrakiem, jej ręce na jego piersi i jej piersi oraz brzuch pokrywała cienka warstwa potu. Wyglądała ładnie na jego penisie, jej twarz zarumieniona z wysiłku i jej rude włosy były bałaganem plątaniny, i to powinien być o wiele bardziej podniecający widok niż był.

\- Harry, – szepnęła – musisz zostawić to za sobą.

Ginny założyła, nie całkowicie błędnie, że za każdym razem to się działo, ponieważ wciąż świeże wspomnienia wojny pożerały go. Harry nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że to byo także, dlatego, że tak dobrze jak czuł się wewnątrz niej i że tak wspaniała i ładna jak była, nie mógł przestać porównywać jej do Malfoya i myśleniu, że raczej wolałby pieprzyć go zamiast niej.

To nie było sprawiedliwe porównanie i Harry to wiedział. Malfoy był omegą i seks z nim _zawsze_ będzie lepszy tylko przez siłę biologii. Jedynym sposobem, w jaki kiedykolwiek mógł z powodzeniem osiągnąć szczytowanie z nią było, kiedy myślał o Malfoyu i zawsze odczuwał to jako nieuczciwość i obłudę.

\- Przepraszam, Ginny – powiedział, a ona westchnęła i zsunęła się z niego. – Nie, nie jest takie łatwe.

\- Wiem, że nie jest, – odpowiedziała – ale minęło sześć miesięcy.

Sześć miesięcy, a ich sypialnia na Grimmauld Place 12 nadal była nierozpakowana. Sześć miesięcy, a Harry nadal nie mógł być ze swoją dziewczyną w żaden znaczący sposób. Sześć miesięcy, a nadal nie mógł przestać myśleć o Draco Malfoyu.

Co do cholery było z nim _nie tak_?

\- Harry, myślę, że powinieneś to sobie uporządkować. Zanim pójdziemy z tym dalej, mam na myśli.

Harry potarł palcami oczy.

\- Nie możesz oczekiwać, że będziesz w prawdziwym związku z kimś, kiedy ciągle jesteś taki...

\- Niekompletny –uzupełnił od razu Harry.

Usłyszał westchnienie Ginny.

\- Niekompletny – zgodziła się. Poczuł, że łóżko się poruszyło, jak położyła się obok niego i ułożyła pocieszającą rękę na jego piersi. - Jesteś niekompletny, Harry. Kawałka ciebie nadal brakuje i musisz go znaleźć, zanim naprawdę ruszysz naprzód.

Harry pomyślał o Malfoyu i poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie bólu, które poszło prosto do jego rdzenia. Czuł go za każdym razem, gdy myślał za dużo o Malfoyu.

\- Chcę być z tobą, – kontynuowała, staczając się z łóżka i powstając, aby zacząć zbierać swoje porozrzucane ubrania – ale po prostu nie mogę, nie w ten sposób. To nie jest sprawiedliwe w stosunku do żadnego z nas.

\- To nie miało być w ten sposób. – powiedział Harry, pomimo lepszego osądu. - Miało zadziałać. Ty i ja, Ron i Hermiona. Miało być prosto, idealnie i łatwo.

Ginny zapięła stanik i zmarszczyła na niego brwi ze smutkiem.

\- Harry, – powiedziała – nic w życiu nie przychodzi łatwo.

Obrócił głowę w bok i spojrzał na nią. Była taka ładna ze swoją bladą, piegowatą skórą i długimi rudymi włosami. Harry rozpaczliwie chciałby, żeby mógł pragnąć jej bardziej niż to robił, by mogła być czymś więcej dla niego niż Malfoy. Jak nic innego, ona na to zasłużyła.

\- Obiecaj mi, że poświęcisz swojego szczęścia dla mnie – powiedział. - Obiecaj, że po prostu nie będziesz siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać.

Uśmiechnęła się, pochyliła i złożyła błogosławiący pocałunek na jego czole, dokładnie na lewo od blizny.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek było prosto?

Harry zaśmiał się. Założył szlafrok, odprowadził ją do ogniska i uścisnął, zanim Fuknęła z powrotem do Nory. Stał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w żółto-pomarańczowe płomienie i myśląc o wszystkim.

Potem ukląkł i wykonał ognio-połączenie. Minęło kilka chwil, nim ktoś odpowiedział.

\- Tu Shacklebolt.

\- Shacklebolt, cześć. Tu Harry.

\- Harry Potter! Jest późno.

\- Ty jesteś tym, co rozmawia, odpowiedziałeś na połączenie o północy.

Słychać szorstki śmiech.

\- Jestem pracoholikiem, jakie jest twoje usprawiedliwienie?

\- Nie mogłem spać. - To nie było do końca fałszywe. Harry nie miał prawdziwie dobrego snu od czasów przed wojną. - Masz minutkę?

\- Oczywiście. Co ci leży na sercu?

\- Wiesz, co się stało z Malfoyami? Po śmierci Voldemorta, mam na myśli.

\- Niewiele – przyznał się. - Opuścili nienanoszalny dom, do którego ich posłałeś. Jestem pewny, że Malfoy Senior zajął swoją starą pozycję w radzie zarządu... i myślę, że jego syn niedawno się zaręczył.

Bardzo mocne, tak silne zaciśnięcie z zazdrości, że przez całe ciało Harry'ego przeszedł wstrząs.

\- Zaręczył?

\- Tak. Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć, z kim.

Harry był wściekły. Wściekły, zdziwiony i niemożliwie, _paraliżująco_ zazdrosny. Kto do cholery zaręczył się z Malfoyem? Co właściwie mieli do niego?

\- Harry, wszystko z tobą w porządku? Ciężko oddychasz.

Ależ tak. I jego ręce drżały prawie niekontrolowanie. Wzrost czystych, przytłaczających emocji zdziwiło Harry'ego, ale nie na tyle, aby zbagatelizować zazdrość lub wściekłość.

\- Jest dobrze – powiedział Harry, zmuszając swój głos do bycia spokojnym.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział Shacklebolt z po wątpieniem. - Czemu pytasz?

 _Bo jestem niekompletny_ , Harry chciał to powiedzieć, ale nie zrobił tego. Nie wiedział, czy Malfoy był brakującym kawałkiem, który powstrzymywał go od ruszenia do przodu, ale wszystkie instynkty w jego ciele mówiły mu, że był. Próbował przez sześć miesięcy po wojnie — i rok w trakcie — próbował przekonać samego siebie o opiekuńczości wobec Malfoya pochłaniającego tak wiele jego myśli i to zabrało go tutaj: Ginny odeszła, krzyczał przez sen i nie czuł się jak bohater, którym wszyscy myśleli, że był.

Powinien znaleźć go tak szybko jak może, umysł Harry'ego zbeształ go. Powinien iść prosto z Hogwartu do tego małego domku na północnym wybrzeżu Francji, zabrać Malfoya i-

-i co? Co chciał od Malfoya?

 _Wszystko_ , umysł Harry'ego odpowiedział od razu.

To nie była naprawdę odpowiedź, mimo tego, jak bardzo Harry czuł, że nią była.

Harry nie wiedział, co chciał od Malfoya, ale wiedział, że zaręczony Malfoy był okropny i całkowicie nie do przyjęcia.

\- Harry? -

\- Uch, przepraszam. Drobiazg. To znaczy- dzięki, Shacklebolt. Jednak muszę iść.

\- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku?

\- Jest dobrze. Pozdrów żonę, dobra?

\- Pozdrowię. Trzymaj się, Harry. - Naprawdę brzmiał jakby miał to na myśli. Shacklebolt zawsze tak brzmiał.

Harry zakończył połączenie i usiadł z powrotem na zadku, przeczesując rękoma włosy.

Harry wiedział, w bardzo nie zbity i racjonalny sposób, że nie miał żadnych _prawdziwych_ praw do Malfoya. Mimo tych rzeczy, które powiedzieli sobie w te dwie noce, które spędzili razem (wszystko napędzane było instynktem i hormonami, Harry był tego pewny), Malfoy był samodzielną osobą. Fakt, że był omegą i Harry był alfą nie oznaczało nic czasowego.

Więc dlaczego wszystkie instynkty w nim krzyczały, aby iść go znaleźć? I dlaczego chciał rozedrzeć tego narzeczonego na krwawe kawałeczki?

 

* * *

 

Tradycyjnie, połączenie między alfą i omegą obejmowało trzy części:

Pierwszą była prezentacja. Rodzice omegi spotykali się z alfą i przedstawiali się sobie nawzajem. To było prawie zupełnie formalnością. Cała kwestia pieniędzy i spadku zostały uzgodnione najpierw, umowę sporządzono, ale pozostawiono niepodpisaną. Tak było, dopóki alfa pierwszy raz nie zobaczy omegi, pierwszy raz jej nie powącha, wtedy pieniądze zmieniają właściciela.

Drugą był ślub. Mała garść zwyczajów, które odróżniały ślub alfa-omega od innych, ale były głównie małe i błahe. Podstawowe cechy pozostają takie same: rodziny z obu stron jednoczą się, przysięga i obrączki zostają wymienione, a później jest świętowanie.

Trzecią i ostatnią było zabezpieczenie i po przeżyciu (i nienawidzeniu) pierwszych dwóch części, Draco zdecydował, że zabezpieczenie było najgorszą z całej trójki.

\- Dołohow dobrze do ciebie pasuje, Draco – powiedział jego ojciec o wyglądał tak czysto, przystojnie i imponująco w swoich formalnych szatach ślubnych, po których nie wiedziałbyś, że spędził on ponad rok w Azkabanie. - Dobra krew, dobra fortuna, dobra reputacja.

Draco siedział w nogach łóżka w głównej sypialni Manor Śnieżnoptak. To nie była prawdziwa nazwa, oczywiście (prawdziwa nazwa była po Rosyjsku i całkowicie nie do wymówienia), ale stwierdził, że Manor Śnieżnoptak było najbliższym tłumaczeniem. Było nazwany po sygnecie zwierzęcia Rodu Dołohowów i był to najstarszy budynek w mieście (którego nazwa także kompletnie nie do wymówienia). Z marmurowymi podłogami, złoconymi żyrandolami i kunsztownie antycznymi meblami, było to najpiękniejsze więzienie, w jaki Draco kiedykolwiek był.

Według tradycji, Draco miał na sobie szaty w czerni i srebrze, kolorach Rodu Malfoyów. Był niedawno oraz dokładnie wymyty i zapach mydła jaśminowego wciąż nie ulotnił się z jego skóry. Żegnał się z ojcem, zanim żegnał się z matką, zanim jego nowy mąż przyszedł rozebrać go z szat (lub bardziej symbolicznie, z poprzedniego rodu) i posiąść go.

\- To korzystne dla obu stron. – kontynuował ojciec, leniwie studiując obraz śnieżnego lasu na ścianie. - To pomoże podnieść pozycję Rodu Malfoyów, a Ród Dołohowów w końcu będzie miało następne pokolenie dziedziców.

Jak często miewał, Draco rozważał powiedzenie mu, że był związany z Harrym Potterem. Wiedzieć, że to naprawdę nie zmieniłoby — _nie mogłoby zmienić_ — nic, ale ta sama część niego, która nigdy nie była w stanie odwrócić wzroku od naturalnej katastrofy, chciała powiedzieć mu, po prostu żeby zobaczył, jak jego ojciec zareaguje.

Wreszcie, ojciec odwrócił wzrok od obrazu i spojrzał poważnie na Draco. Na najbardziej obnażony przykład, Draco rozumiał, co może znaczyć żal na jego twarzy. Ojciec był tak szybki do sprzedania go, zanim Draco wyjdzie z wieku tak szybki do wydziedziczenia go i żal uderzył Draco jakoś dziwnie. Dziwne, ale bezwartościowe.

\- Będziesz czuł się – zawahał się na moment –komfortowo.

Komfortowo. Nieszczęśliwy, niespełniony — _komfortowo._ Draco postanowił w tym momencie, że „komfortowy” było najgorszym słowem w języku angielskim.

\- Będziesz czuł się komfortowo – powtórzył. - Upewniaj się, że odpowiadasz na sowy matki. Wiesz, jak się martwi. Zobaczymy się w święta, Draco.

A potem wyszedł. Draco wpatrywał się w drzwi w milczeniu, dopóki ponownie się nie odtworzyły i jego matka weszła.

Jej twarz nie miała nic z opanowanie ojca. Od dnia przed ślubem, szlochała i była drążącym bałaganem. Draco nie był pewny, co dokładnie wprawiło ją w takie zniszczenie — szczęście? Smutek? Wina?

\- Draco – powiedziała i podleciała do jego boku oraz objęła go ciasno. Po chwili, on oddał uścisk. - O mój słodki, słodki chłopcze.

Miło było być w ramionach matki, nawet, jeśli to nie dawało mu pocieszenia. Draco już dawno wyminął punkt, gdzie nic nie mogło go pocieszyć o jego sytuacji.

\- Wiem, jak ponure się to wydaje – powiedziała do jego ucha, jak uścisk kontynuowano. - Byłam tam, gdzie ty. To wszystko wydaja się tak strasznie beznadziejne.

Draco przytulił ją mocniej. Nie myliła się.

\- Wiem, że jesteś związany z- z innym— – (przez osiem miesięcy, kiedy Draco zaczął szlochać po nocach nie z innego powodu niż tęsknienie za Potterem tak bardzo, przestała używać jego imienia) – ale być może to jest to, czego potrzebujesz. Być może możesz związać się z Antoninem i ruszyć naprzód.

Draco nie wiedział, czy to było możliwe, jednak w szczerości, nikt nie wiedział. Takich rzeczy po prostu nie były znane, już nie. I pomiędzy wszystkim innym, po związaniu się z kimś, na kogo poświęcił sześć lat gardzenia i półtora roku popadając w depresję nie będąc w jego pobliżu, Draco był po prostu zmęczony, tak zmęczony. Nie wiedział, czego chciał, ale wiedział, że nie tego.

\- Musisz powziąć ryzyko, skarbie. Pamiętasz piosenkę, którą twoja babcia zwykła śpiewać ci o ryzykowaniu, prawda?

Pamiętał, ale nie chciał słyszeć jej śpiewającej to, więc pozostał cicho.

 _\- Turn your back so all you’ll see is sky –_ zaśpiewała do jego ucha. - _Drop from the edge and fall, and for a moment, you will fly, you will fly. Fall, and for a moment, you will fly._ _*_

Draco spadał, wiedział to, ale nie odczuwał nic jak latanie.

Zostali tak przez chwilę, w ciszy, ponieważ nie zostało nic do powiedzenia, niechętni do puszczenia się, ponieważ to wszystko będzie prześladować ich do końca życia.

Kiedy odsunęła się, łzy płynęły jej po twarzy. Ucałowała jego policzki i powiedziała mu, żeby był silny, a potem wyszła.

A potem Draco był sam, czekając na swojego męża.

Przybył bezzwłocznie, tak cicho, że Draco nawet nie zauważył, dopóki nie usłyszał szelestu szat.

Kiedy Draco odwrócił się, on stał w drzwiach, leniwie zdejmując wierzchnią warstwę swoich szat. Antonin Dołohow był niesamowicie wysokim mężczyzną, — prawie dwa metry — ale dość szczupłym. Atramentowa czerń jego włosów pasowała jedynie do jego oczu, które były całkowitą otchłanią. Chociaż był blisko trzydzieści lat starszy od Draco, nie był nieatrakcyjny. Nie tyle jego wygląd, co chłód, rzeczowy wyraz twarzy odpychały Draco.

\- Kiedy była twoja ostatnia ruja? - zapytał, zamiast zaoferowania jakiegoś powitania. Mówił z gardłowym rosyjskim akcentem, do którego Draco wciąż nie był bardzo przyzwyczajony. Będzie musiał nauczyć się rosyjskiego, jak przypuszczał.

\- Minęła przez ślubem – odpowiedział Draco mechanicznie.

Dołohow skinął głową.

\- Przestań brać suppressanty – powiedział. - Tak będzie najlepiej, jeśli masz być w ciąży raczej prędzej niż później.

Draco zrobił, co mógł, aby udawać, że pomysł nie przyprawił go o mdłości.

\- Wstań – powiedział i Draco wstał. Dołohow zawiesił szatę wierzchnią na krześle blisko drzwi i przemierzył pokój, aby stanąć przed nim.

Był teraz wystarczająco, blisko, aby Draco mógł poczuć jego zapach. Woń była tam — silna, mocna, gruba, wyraźna i niezaprzeczalnie alfy — i ciało Dracona zamruczało na to w odpowiedzi, choć chciałby, aby tak nie było. To była alfa, ale to nie był _Potter,_ to niezbyt nie było tym, co chciał Draco. Sprawiało, że czuł się zdradziecko.

\- Jak nic innego, Malfoyowie z pewnością pochodzą z dobrych sfer – powiedział, wyciągając rękę i chwytając podbródek Draco, aby odchylić jego głowę i przestudiować jego twarz w świetle. - Dobra struktura kości, zdrowi — i bardzo płodni, zgadzając się z diagnostycznym zaklęciem. Zdrowa omega jest rzadka do znalezienia w tych czasach — a co dopiero taka ładna.

Draco wiedział, że jego ocena nie miała być komplementem. Nie próbował schlebić Draco, po prostu dokonywał obserwacji, w ten sam sposób, w jaki wypowiadał się o pogodzie.

Ostrożnie, klinicznie, Dołohow sięgnął w dół i rozpinał małe srebrne sprzączki na szacie Draco, jedna po drugiej.

\- Powinienem pomyśleć o zażądaniu, co najmniej trzech dziedziców, choć zwyczajem mojego rodu jest posiadanie pięciu albo więcej.

_Pieprzony Merlinie, pięć?_

\- Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.

\- Jestem – odpowiedział Draco. Nie widział najmniejszego sensu w kłamaniu swojemu mężowi.

Dołohow wygiął brew w łuk na niego. Skończył ze sprzączkami i zepchnął szatę — jak było w zwyczaju, Draco nie miał nic pod spodem, i zadrżał od nagłego strumienia zimnego powietrza na jego skórę.

\- Nie masz, czym się denerwować – powiedział. - Będziesz nosić wewnątrz siebie przyszłych księży i księżne.

Pomyślał, ze ten fakt wyraźnie doda Draco otuchy, ale Draco nic nie powiedział. Nagle Dołohow chwycił Draco w pasie podniósł go, ignorując skomlenie zaskoczenia Dracona i popędził do okazałego mahoniowego biurka przy ścianie i położył go na nim. Drewno było gładkie na plecach Draco.

Starannie Dołohow rozchylił uda Draco i wydał niewyraźny dźwięk aprobaty na to, co zobaczył. Bez wstępu pchnął długi, chudy palec w Draco, co wysłało szarpnięcie wzdłuż jego całego ciała. Nie był jeszcze śliski, ale stawał się — sama obecność Dołohowa pomagała.

Dołohow zaczął pieprzyć Draco palcem powolnymi, ospałymi ruchami i ciepło rozprzestrzeniało się po ciele Draco prawie tak szybko jak poczucie zdrady. Drżał i sapał, ale kiedy zaczął kręcić się na biurku, Dołohow położył rękę na barku Draco i trzymał go stanowczo.

_Mógłbym trzymać cię przy ścianie i pieprzyć moimi palcami. Jak to brzmi?_

Merlinie, czuł się jakby to było tak dawno temu, ale słowa Pottera wciąż dzwoniły w jego głowie z doskonałą klarownością. Może, jeśli zamknie oczy...

_Uczynię cię tak mokrym, że zrujnujesz wszystkie swoje śliczne, szyte na miarę szaty..._

Drugi palec dołączył do pierwszego, a Draco lamentował, unosząc biodra w cichym wołaniu o więcej, szybciej, głębiej. Jeśli zamknąłby swoje oczy, to byłby Potter: Potter przyciskający go do ściany, Potter pieprzący go palcami, Potter czyniący go mokrym i rujnującym swoje szaty.

_Będę robił tak dalej, aż będziesz się trząsł i dojdziesz w moją rękę..._

\- Tak – syknął Draco. - Na Merlina, tak.

Trzeci palec wepchnięty w niego i Draco zaskomlał. Ręce Pottera były takie gorące wewnątrz niego i były we wszystkich właściwych miejscach, wiedząc po prostu, gdzie iść.

\- Proszę – błagał Draco – proszę, więcej.

\- Spójrz na mnie.

Niechętnie, Draco otworzył oczy. Iluzja wyparowała; to nie był Potter.

Dołohow wpatrywał się w niego, wyglądając na wygłodniałego i zdziczałego. Wyciągnął palce z niego i położył rękę na gardle Draco.

\- Należysz do mnie – powiedział. - Powiedz to.

\- Na...

Penis Dołohowa zanurzył się w nim, a umysł Draco zbielał. Uczucie było niewiarygodne, tak wypełniające, tak gorące i tak znakomite, ale _to nie był Potter_.

_\- Powiedz to – powtórzył Dołohow. - Należysz do mnie._

_Draco ponownie zamknął oczy._

_\- Należę do ciebie. – powiedział, a słowa smakowały jak zdrada._

_Dołohow zamruczał nad nim. Jego ręka na gardle Draco zacisnęła się — nie na tyle, aby go udusić, ale na tyle, aby ciężko mu się oddychało. Zaczął pieprzyć go, szybko, dokładnie i bezlitośnie._

_\- Mój – powiedział. - Moja omega, mój mąż, moi spadkobiercy. Tylko mój._

_To byłoby wspaniałe, gdyby nie fakt, że to było kłamstwo, a jak Dołohow trzymał go i pieprzył, doszedł wewnątrz niego, Draco zadrżał, osiągnął szczyt i myślał o Potterze, tylko Potterze._

 

* * *

 

Minęło kilka tygodni niezdecydowania między punktem (n _ie mam powodu, aby wysłać Malfoywi sowę_ ) a kontrapunktami ( _także nie mam powodu, aby tego nie zrobić, i naprawdę, co za wielka rzecz_ ), zanim Harry załamuje się i wysyła mu list nie z innego powodu niż po prostu czuł, niewytłumaczalnie, jakby musiał.

Był krótki i, miejmy nadzieję, przyjazny oraz nieszkodliwy. Pogratulował Malfoyowi jego niedawnych zaręczyn, mimo faktu, że było to ostatnią rzeczą na świecie, jaką chciał uczcić; przyznał się do osobliwego skontaktowania się z nim po całym tym czasie i spotkania z humorem, pomimo że pytanie było niepokojąco drażniące; zapytał go, jak mu si wiodło od Wojny, i czy był wolny, to może mogliby się spotkać przy filiżance kawy, aby nadrobić zaległości.

I ku absolutnemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego, dostał odpowiedź dwa dni później.

Wydźwięk odpowiedzi Malfoya zadawał się oględnie optymistyczny z zaciemnionym uczuciem zamętu. Podziękował Harry'emu za gratulacje i powiedział, że narzeczeństwo niedawno stało się małżeństwem, (co było tak oślepiająco rozwścieczające, że Harry prawie nie mógł czytać dalej). Przyznał się, że nagły kontakt był nieco dziwny, ale zupełnie niepożądany. Powiedział, że nie mógł zawędrować za daleko od swojego nowego domu w Niżniewartowsku, w Rosji, ale jeśli Harry chciałby nadrobić zaległości nad kawą, było miejsce w mieście, gdzie mogli się spotkać.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Malfoy był tak otwarty na pomysł spotkania się. Może to był ten sam powód, dla którego Harry namówił się do wysłania listu, przede wszystkim.

Głęboko w ziemie, Niżniewartowsk był pokryty śniegiem, który skrzypiał pod stopami Harry'ego w chwili, kiedy wysiadł z pociągu na przewiewnej, otwartej stacji. To było jasne miasto z czystym niebem i światłem słonecznym błyszczącym na śniegu oraz od dogodnie położonego niskiego wzgórza, stacja dysponuje znakomitym widokiem na panoramę miasta.

Zaczarował swoje szaty, aby bardziej efektownie izolowały go os zimna i wyruszył do miasta otaczającego stację. Jego oddech gonił go w kłębowisku smug mgły, jak szedł i mimo największych starań, czuł się bojaźliwie.

Dwie przecznice od stacji, schowany pomiędzy aptekarzem a krawcem, była mała kawiarnia z oknem wykonanego z mglistej cienkiej warstwy lodu, jednak nie na tyle mgliście, aby przysłonić Harry'emu widok na niego.

Malfoy — wyglądał tak inaczej, ale wciąż boleśnie, niemożliwie znajomo. Skóra jak matowa porcelana, włosy jak przędza platyny i nieustanny wygląd kruchości. W latach odkąd Harry ostatni raz go widział, osiągnął pewną dojrzałość w ostrych rysach twarzy, bez ochoty do życia. Wyjrzał przez okno, z dala od Harry'ego, na ulicę. Siedział przy stoliku z filiżanką kawy i książką, której nie czytał.

Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, uświadomił sobie Harry. Poczuł dreszcz podniecenia na uświadomienie sobie, że to było z jego powodu. Harry pchnął do środka i dzwonek zadzwonił, aby zasygnalizować jego wejście. To była osobliwa kawiarenka z okrągłymi stolikami wokół centralnego, płonącego kominka, ale Harry nie zauważył nic z tego. Malfoy odwrócił się w krześle i moment ciszy wydawał się przyćmić nie tylko pomieszczenie, ale całe miasto, jak ich oczy spotkały się po raz pierwszy od tak wielu miesięcy.

\- Potter – powiedział i było dyszenie w jego głosie, choć może Harry to sobie wyobraził.

\- Malfoy – odpowiedział.

Kolejna chwila ciszy minęła między nimi. Harry z kopał śnieg z butów i usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

\- Byłem zaskoczony, kiedy dostałem twoją sowę. – powiedział Draco.

\- Ja byłem nieco zaskoczony, że to wysłałem, będąc szczerym.

Kolejny okres ciszy.

\- Jak życie małżeńskie cię traktuje?

Jednocześnie oboje spojrzeli na prawą rękę Draco spoczywającej lekko na kopii _Skrócona Historia Magii w Zachodnim Świecie_ autorstwa Hexulous Hoggart. Proste, okazałe pasmo metalu było wokół palca serdecznego.

\- Ty ciągle nie wiesz, no nie?

\- Nie wiem, czego?

\- Co tutaj robisz? Kiedy pierwszy raz dostałem twoją sowę pomyślałem, ale oczywiście nie masz o niczym pojęcia.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- O co ci chodzi, Malfoy?

\- Nie nazywam się już Malfoy.

\- Co?

\- Jestem omegą; nie zachowałem mojego nazwiska. Wżeniłem się w Ród Dołohowów.

\- Zatem Draco – powiedział, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie zamierzał zacząć nazywać go Dołohow.

\- Wiesz w ogóle, dlaczego tu jesteś?

Harry chciałby mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Malfoy — Draco — westchnął i odwrócił się, wyglądając przez okno.

\- Powinienem wiedzieć. To byłoby za, wiele, aby prosić o Harry'ego Pottera edukującego siebie o swojej własnej biologii.

\- Miło mi widzieć ciebie nieprzestającego być głupkiem.

\- Nie jestem tym, który przeszedł całą drogę do Rosji bez prawdziwego rozumienia, dlaczego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Po-po prostu chciałem znów cię zobaczyć.

\- I nie uderzyło cię to, jakie to dziwne? Że nie byłeś w stanie wyrzucić mnie ze swojej głowy od szóstego roku? Że wysłałeś mi sowę, ledwo znając powód, dlaczego, i chciałeś znów mnie zobaczyć, mimo fakty, że masz dziewczynę?

Harry patrzył się ze zdziwieniem. Jak on się tego dowiedział? Zajęło Harry'emu chwilę zebranie siebie wystarczająco, aby odpowiedzieć:

\- Zerwałem z Ginny.

\- To mnie nie zaskakuje. – odpowiedział. - Założenie się, że to przeze mnie zerwałeś.

\- Jak — Jezu, Mal- _Draco_ , jak to _możliwe_ , że to wiesz?

Draco oparł się o krzesło i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego w dziwiącej ciszy.

\- Ty naprawdę nie masz pojęcia.

\- Nie mam tak długo jak do cholery odmawiasz mi powiedzenia!

\- Jesteśmy związani.

\- Jesteśmy co?

\- _Związani_ , ty idioto. To, co się dzieje, kiedy alfa i omega uprawiają seks w czasie rui omegi. Złożona kombinacja magii i hormonów, która utrzymuje ich połączonych ze sobą. Miało to pomóc zapewnić przetrwanie potomka. Nie _poszukiwałeś_ tego? Nie byłeś przynajmniej troszeczkę _ciekawy_ , dlaczego nie mogłeś wyrzucić mnie z głowy?

\- To...

Z pewnością to nie mogło być prawdą. Pomimo że miało idealnie logiczny sens z punktu widzenia ewolucyjnego, i pomimo że to całkowicie wyjaśniało, dlaczego nigdy nie przestawał myśleć o Malfoyu od szóstego roku, to po prostu nie mogło być prawdą.

\- To okropne – powiedział Harry po chwili.

Draco prychnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- No kurwa spostrzegawczy jesteś, Potter.

\- Nie, ale takie jest. Mam na myśli, nie dano nam nawet _wyboru_ -!

\- Biologia jest surową kochanką. – powiedział Draco zwięźle. - Kiedy dostałem twoją sowę, założyłem, że w końcu zrozumiałeś i zamierzałeś zrobić coś z tym.

\- A to jest kolejna rzecz! - powiedział Harry, podnosząc głos. - Dlaczego w imię Boga nie _powiedziałeś_ mi?

\- Założyłem, że samemu to zrozumiesz! Z pewnością zrobiłem to.

\- Jeśli bym _wiedział-!_

\- To co, Potter? Wróciłbyś do mnie do mnie po zakończeniu wojny i wyznał dozgonną miłość? Moje małżeństwo z Dołohowem już wtedy było zaaranżowane.

Gonitwa myśli Harry'ego zrobiła tak nagłe 180, że się wykoleiła i stanęła w płomieniach.*

\- Twoje małżeństwo z Dołohowem było _zaaranżowane?_

\- _Oczywiście_ , że było zaaranżowane! Jestem czysto krwistą omegą; to jest to, co czysto krwiste omegi _robią._ Wchodzą w zaaranżowane małżeństwa z czysto krwistymi alfami i rodzą czysto krwiste dzieci, więc cały cholerny _cykl_ może trwać.

Harry był tak wściekły, że nie mógł nawet widzieć prosto. Cała sytuacja była tak niewiarygodnie doprowadzająca do szału, że serce Harry'ego biło w jego skroni. Chciał rozedrzeć Antonina Dołohowa za ośmielenie się podważyć jego prawa do Draco. Chciał rzucić urok na Lucjusza Malfoya za zmuszenie swojego syna do małżeństwa wbrew jego woli. I chciał obalić cały system, który normował to wszystko, żeby uczynić te rzeczy _akceptowalnymi._

\- O co chodzi, Potter? - nadszedł głos Draco, wyciągając Harry'ego z wściekłego zamętu w jego umyśle. - Wściekły?

\- Masz pieprzoną rację, jestem wściekły - powiedział niskim głosem. - Ty nie?

Draco nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Stale – powiedział. - Miałem po prostu przyzwyczaić się do niedogodności bycia własnością.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwycił nadgarstek Draco. Zelektryzowanie przeszło między nimi i Draco usiadł prosto, spięty.

\- Nie jesteś niczyją własnością. – powiedział Harry.

\- Nawet twoją? - Draco odparł od razu. Harry zacisnął zęby i zignorował instynkt ryczący w jego uszach.

\- Nie zgadzam się pozwolić temu być definicją mojego-mojego _związania_ – powiedział. - Nie chcę więźnia i nie chcę kogoś zredukowanego do zdolności noszenia dzieci.

Pod opuszkami Harry'ego, puls Draco zaczął przyspieszać.

\- Chcę, żebyś był mój. – kontynuował Harry – i ja chcę być twój.

\- Pieprzony Gryfon – powiedział Draco, ale jego pędzące bicie serca i nierówne oddychanie zdradzały spokój jego głosu. Po tak wielu latach, wciąż reagował na Harry'ego, wciąż chciał go dokładnie tak strasznie jak on chciał Draco.

Podniósł rękę Draco i umieścił pocałunek na jego nadgarstku, który wyciągnął z niego wspaniałe skomlenie. Harry mógł poczuć go, ten ładny zadymiono-leśno-kwiatowy zapach, charakterystyczny, ale łagodny, i z przytłumieniem, które było niewątpliwie-

\- Będziesz w rui wkrótce...

Szarpnął się, jakby uderzony przez światło, i raptownie, Draco wyrwał swój nadgarstek.

\- Muszę iść – powiedział. - Ja- to- ja muszę iść. Ja...

\- Draco!

Ale on już popychał drzwi, herbata i książka zapomniane, i Teleportował się. Harry gapił się za nim, instynkty brzęczały mu w uszach, ubolewając nad oddzieleniem tym bardziej teraz, gdy zapach Draco wciąż się utrzymywał.

 

* * *

 

To było tak dawno od pierwszej roi, że Draco prawie zapomniał, jakie to uczucie. Teraz, kiedy sobie przypomniał, nie chciał niczego bardziej niż znowu zapomnieć.

Niemal rozdarł swoje cienkie granatowe szaty próbując wydostać się z nich pierwszego poranka swojej rui, ponieważ mimo bogactwa materiału, czuło się go nieznośnie, dusząco gorącym. Wziął dwie kąpiele i pieprzył się surowo na swoich palcach w desperackiej próbie stłumienia ognia płonącego w jego żyłach, ale to nie było _wystarczające;_ jego palce nie były _wystarczające._ Desperacka, boląca pustka w nim była za duża, aby została zaspokojona palcami.

A Antonin, _cholera go_ , wyszedł aż do wieczora. Jakieś spotkanie z kilkoma radnymi. Wiedział, _musiał_ wiedzieć, że Draco zacznie się ruja, że będzie w _agonii_ bez niego, a i tak poszedł.

I oczywiście wszystkim, o czym Draco naprawdę mógł myśleć to _Potter_.

Potter, cholera go, z jego popielato-ziemistym zapachem i silnymi rękoma, wracającego po tak długim czasie i przypominając mu, że Draco wciąż był jego, tylko jego, po tym wszystkim. Potter z zielonymi oczami i grubym penisie, Potter z gorącymi szeptami, pewnością siebie i szóstym zmysłem, który dokładnie wiedział, czego chciał Draco, _cholera go_ , dlaczego to był Dołohow a nie on?

\- Draco, tu jesteś.

Woda w wannie rozlała się wokół niego, jak się szarpnął. Dołohow stał w drzwiach łazienki z małym uśmieszkiem i w ogóle nie pachniał jak Potter, ale był alfą i Draco był rui, to było wszystkim, co się dla niego liczyło.

\- Antonin – powiedział, choć wyszło to bardziej jak szloch. Chwycił krawędź wanny i próbował popchnąć się na stopy, jednak jego nogi były słabe pod nim. - Antonin, proszę-

Dołohow zamknął dystans pomiędzy nimi i złapał ramiona Draco, zanim załamał się pod swoją własna wagą, potem wydał serię miękkich cmokających dźwięków.

\- Spójrz na siebie, jesteś wrakiem.

\- Antonin, _proszę,_ potrzebuję-!

Dołohow pochylił się i zaciągnął głęboko, jego uścisk na ramionach Draco stabilny i silny, a słowa Draco zamarły w gardle.

\- Wiem, czego potrzebujesz – powiedział z uśmiechem ciągnącym kąciki jego ust. - Dojrzały do zerwania, czyż nie? Byłbym olbrzymim kłamcą, gdybym powiedział, że nie oczekiwałem tego. Nie każdy mężczyzna jest takim szczęściarzem, żeby doświadczyć omegi w rui, nie wspominając o posiadaniu ich do noszenia dzieci.

Po blisko pięciu godzinach nieznośnego cierpienia, słowa Dołohowa były prawie całkowicie bezsensu. Nie chciał rozmawiać; chciał, żeby Dołohow naprawił te straszną pustkę, zanim zapadnie się w sobie, Draco zaskomlał i przycisnął się do swojego męża, mocząc jego szaty wodą z wanny, drapiąc go.

\- Proszę, Antonin – zaszlochał Draco w jego bark – proszę, _proszę_...

\- Już widzę, że piosenki napisane przez czarodziejów z dawnych czasów nie były nawet troszeczkę przesadzone.

Ręce Dołohowa zsunęły się na plecy Dracona, naciskając na jego skórę. Jedna ręka obniżyła się bardziej niż druga i, całkiem niespodziewanie, jeden z długich palców Dołohowa wtargnął w niego. Draco dostał konwulsji.

\- _Hnnnyyyyyyy-!_ Antonin!

\- Już taki mokry – powiedział Dłohow w wilgotne włosy Draco, wygłodniale i zaborczo. - Uporajmy się z tobą, mężu mój. To jest, jak sądzę, mniej więcej czas, abyś był odpowiednio zapłodniony.

Draco mógł — albo prawie to robił — szlochać z ulgi na jego słowa. Dołohow zgarnął Draco w swoje ramiona i wyniósł go z łazienki do przylegającej głównej sypialni. Prześcieradła i kołdra były poplątane i w nieładzie, jako że Draco próbował bezskutecznie spać pomimo agonii, ale Dołohowowi zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać. Położył Draco i przykrył go własnym ciałem. Draco wrócił do szarpania za srebrne sprzączki na szatach Dołohowa.

\- Przypuszczam, że przekonanie, iż mamy przed sobą trzy dni na zaspokojenie, nie zaoferowałbym ci wiele komfortu.

Zgadza się. Draco kontynuował rozrywanie szat swojego męża i udało mu się zepchnąć wierzchnią warstwę z jego barków.

Dołohow uśmiechnął się cwanie pokazując wszystkie zęby.

\- Stępmy to zatem.

Rzucił nieme zaklęcie, co sprawiło, że jego szaty spadły z niego jak woda. Zanim Draco miał okazję docenić czar i spytać go, czym było, ręka jego męża była na jego gardle a jego uda zostały odepchnięte od siebie. Draco sapnąłby, gdyby było to możliwe. Druga ręka Dołohowa chwyciła podstawę bolącego, naprężonego, nabrzmiałego penisa Draco, na tyle ciasno, aby najechać na linię pomiędzy stanowczością a bolesnością i z nagła-

\- Hnnn- _hhaaaaann_ -!

Gdy penis jego męża pchnął w niego jednym strasznie-wspaniałym ruchem, który rozdarł jego chętne ciało, Draco mógł myśleć o niczym innym jak o Potterze, _na Merlina_ , Pottera czuł tak dobrze wewnątrz siebie i niektóre maleńkie strzępy jego świadomego mózgu cieszyły się, że miał rękę na gardle, inaczej mógłby zacząć mówić rzeczy, których by żałował.

Nadane tempo było szybki, bezlitosna i dokładne. W głowie, Draco mógł usłyszeć głos Pottera w swoim uchu, powąchać go, poczuć, i iluzja była tak dokładna, że mógł się w niej zatracić i była dokładnie tym, czym chciał. Chciałby szarpać się i miotać, jęczeć, ale z uważnie ułożonymi rękoma na swoim ciele, nie mógł zrobić nic z tego: to wszystko było pozostawione doznaniom i szybko stawało się nie do zniesienia.

I _bolesne_. Ręka wokół jego penisa — czy on-?

Ponad nim, Dołohow warknął:

\- Gotowy dojść tak szybko? Omega w rui jest naprawdę nadwrażliwa.

Był, a tę pobłażliwą fantazję zniszczono jakby była ze szkła. Ręka Dołohowa wokół jego penisa — on _powstrzymywał go od szczytowania_ , absolutny _drań_.

Draco splunąłby jakąś liczbę wulgaryzmów, gdyby nie ręka na jego gardle i wszystko, co wyszło było zdesperowanym, piskliwym skomleniem. To było już za dużo. Draco _cierpiał_ od bliskiego orgazmu, nie w nudny, powszechny sposób, ale w bardzo gwałtowny, niesamowicie boleśnie rwący skupiony w jego miednicy. _Potrzebował_ tego, potrzebował tego tak _bardzo,_ czuł się jakby miał _umrzeć_ baz tego-

\- Zrelaksuj się – powiedział Dołohow z bezlitosnymi biodrami, pot zaczynał skraplać się na jego brwi. - Agonia przedłuża ekstazę.

Draco miał to gdzieś. Ekstaza będzie bez znaczenia, jeśli agonia go zabije i w tym momencie czuł tak, jakby mogło się to stać. Draco napiął się i wygiął w łuk, ubolewał i drapał paznokciami pierś swojego męża, ale nie zdawało się dawać jakikolwiek efekt. Z każdym brutalnym pchnięciem, orgazm-który-nie-był wrzący i rozdzierający szalał i rozrywał go na kawałeczki.

Osiągnął punkt nieznośnego bólu i pustki w głowie oraz rosnącą pewność, że on naprawdę umrze-

\- _Teraz_ – powiedział nagle Dołohow i ledwie zabrał rękę z penisa Draco nim Draco dostał konwulsji i doszedł tak mocno, że nawet nie widział, tak mocno, że świat odszedł na bok i stał się nieznacznie szary oraz może stracił na chwilę przytomność.

Pchnięcia, jak Draco zauważył z pewną obojętnością, ciągle trwałym, chociaż ruchy były wolniejsze i bardziej ospałe. Mógł poczuć ciepło zbierające się głęboko w jego miednicy i to wyciągnęło z niego dreszcze.

Ręka na jego gardle rozluźniła się, potem odpadła. Jego mąż wycofał się z niego z cichym, mokrym dźwiękiem i runął na łóżko obok niego.

Draconowi zajęło kilka chwil, aby odzyskać swoje zmysły i kilka chwil więcej, aby zrobić użytek z jakiejś wyższej funkcji. Ciągle czuł brzęczenie rui, ale było wyciszone, uspokoiło się po niedawnym orgazmie, dzięki Merlinowi. Wyglądało na to, że szczytowanie zapewniło mu kilka godzin odpoczynku i wrócenia do czegoś przypominającego normalność — potrzeby, Draco był pewny, jeśli ruja miała trwać kilka dni.

Poruszył się, aby usiąść, ale poczuł dłoń Dołohowa na swojej piersi. Spojrzał przez ramie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Zostań w poziomie na razie – powiedział leniwie. – Aby zmaksymalizować szanse zapłodnienia, twoje ciało powinno leżeć płasko lub lekko wygięte, pozwalając nasieniu zebrać się przy szyjce macicy,

Zmarszczenie brwi Draco powiększyło się. Naprawdę nie myślał o niczym maksymalizującym szanse zapłodnienia, ponieważ dwa dni temu zaprawił napój Dołohowa eliksirem powodującym tymczasową bezpłodność.

Jednak nie było powodu, aby _Dołohow_ miał o ty wiedzieć. Draco z powrotem się położył i wypuścił oddech.

\- Każę skrzatu domowemu przynieść nam jakiś obiad – powiedział Dołohow, wciągając się na stopy i chwytając szlafrok, który przewiesił na najbliższym krześle. - Nie wyobrażam sobie formalnego posiłku w jadalni. Znowu będziesz gorączkował w ciągu godziny czy dwóch.

Draco westchnął, przywołał różdżkę ze stolika nocnego niemym _accio_ i odczarował własną ulgę z brzucha. Jego mąż poszedł do drzwi sypialni i krzyknął na jednego ze skrzatów domowych w wściekłym, niecierpliwym Rosyjskim.

Draco wiedział, że nie był związany z Dołohowem. Jakaś część niego zawsze wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie. Nigdy nie będzie nikt poza Potterem.

W tym momencie nienawidził Dołohowa. Nienawidził go za zakup w systemie, który redukował Draco do łona, nienawidził go za przyjęcie zakupu i posiadanie go, nienawidził go za wszystko.

Zastanawiał się, czy wciąż by go nienawidził, jeśli Potter nigdy nie znalazłby go tego dnia na szóstym roku, gdyby to Dołohow był jego pierwszą alfą. Ciągle czułby ten przenikliwie filozoficzny dyskomfort, jeśli związałby się Dołohowem tak jak z Potterem? Ciągle czułby ten impuls do buntu w jakiś mały sposób, nawet jeśli po prostu dodał do jego napoju eliksir tymczasowej bezpłodności?

Pytania nie miały znaczenia w żadnym praktycznym sensie, ale Draco wciąż szukał trochę komfortu w idei, że była jakaś miara jego umysłu, która ciągle była jego własna. Nawet jeśli byłby związany z Dołohowem, ciągle by go nienawidził, ciągle buntowałby się przeciwko niemu, ciągle byłby swoją własna osobą.

\- Po obiedzie, znowu się z tobą uporamy – powiedział Dołohow, siadając na krańcu łóżka i rozłożył palce na jamie brzusznej Dracona, jakby był już w ciąży. Draco zauważył, że gest go obrzydza i nie był całkiem pewny dlaczego. - To powinno utrzymać cię zaspokojonym aż do poranka, pozwoli ci zaznać trochę snu.

Draco wpatrywał się w swojego męża w ciszy i coś zdawało się zaskoczyć:

Dołohow widział go, jako łono, naczynie do noszenia dzieci. Co powstrzymywało Draco od widzenia go, jako kutasa pomagającemu mu w rui?

Mimo wszystko zmiana była czystą grą. A po obiedzie, kiedy buczenie jego rui stopniowo z powrotem ryczało w jego życiu, Draco pozwolił sobie wyślizgnąć się z doznań, ponieważ to wszystko było tym: doznaniem, ulotnym, przyjemnym i zupełnie bez znaczenia.

 

* * *

 

Wiedza, że to wciąż nie _bardzo_ była jego sprawa, zmuszała Harry'ego do ujadania przez około trzy dni, a potem ponownie wrócił do Rosji, dla żadnego innego powodu niż że nie mógł trzymać się z dala.

Manor Śnieżnoptak było, między innymi, miejscem historycznym i nie było szczególnie trudno je znaleźć. Było dokładnie na obrzeżu miasta, położone na wzgórzu i otoczonym przez wysoką, metalową, pokrytą śniegiem palisadę. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na bardziej rzucającą cień niż budynek; skierowana była na wschód i, późnym wieczorem jak teraz, było spowite przez zachodzące słońce. Jak Harry przybliżył się to musiał przyznać, że jak nic innego, była to okazała struktura: szary kamień, okna panoramiczne i brukowane ścieżki.

Kiedy zapukał do drzwi, nie minęło długo nim skrzat domowy, mały i mysi, przybył odpowiedzieć na to. Wpatrywała się w niego z zakłopotaniem, jej stożkowe uszy drgały.

\- Witaj – powiedział Harry. - Jestem tutaj, aby zobaczyć się z Draco. Jest w domu? Muszę zwrócić mu książkę.

Skrzat domowy pochylił głowę i odsunął się na bok, wpuszczając Harry'ego. Wkroczył do środka i, jak ciężkie żelazne drzwi zamknęły się za nim, podziwiał lśniące czarne-na-białym marmurowe foyer z zakręconymi schodami i ogromnym srebrnym żyrandolem.

\- Tędy – powiedział skrzat domowy z Rosyjskim akcentem, o którym Harry pomyślał, że był cudowny. - Pójdę i wezwę Panicza Draco.

Skrzat domowy wykonał gest w stronę małego salonu, który był tak przytulny, że można prawie zapomnieć, jak bardzo bogate to było. Ognisko trzaskało w ogromnym kominku, okno wykuszowe wyglądało na śnieżny ogród i dekoracyjną broń ustawioną w linii przy ścianie.

Ale nie czuł się komfortowo, i nie usiadł. Piękne jak to było, było złe, ponieważ wiedział, czym był budynek i co to znaczyło. Harry stał przy oknie i wpatrywał się w śnieg, słuchając szumu wiatru na szkle i trzaskającego ogniska.

\- Merlinie i Kirke, co ty tu _robisz_?

Harry odwrócił się i prawie przewrócił się na wznak na zapach i widok, jakie go napadły.

To był Draco, w niczym poza długim niebieski szlafrokiem. Jego włosy były zmierzwione i pachniał tak mocno rują, że Harry musiał zebrał się w sobie, aby nie przygwoździć go do ściany i sobie z nim poradzić.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu _przychodzić_ , Potter! Masz szczęście, że skrzy domowe nie rozróżniają alf od omeg; wyrzuciłby cię.

\- Co, nie masz _pozwolenia_ na rozmawianie z ludźmi?

\- Nie z alfami; nie, kiedy jestem w rui!

\- Mogłeś odmówić zobaczenia się ze mną.

Draco otworzył usta, ale zamknął je szybko i w zamian piorunował go wzrokiem.

\- Zapomniałeś książki – powiedział Harry, sięgając do szaty i wyciągając _Skrócona Historia Magii w Zachodnim Świecie_ z wewnętrznej kieszeni. - Kiedy rozmawialiśmy kilka dni temu.

\- Jakby to była okazja, dla której tu jesteś. – syknął Draco. - Musisz iść; musisz iść _teraz_. On wkrótce będzie w domu.

\- Masz rację, chrzanić książkę – powiedział Harry, rzucając ją na pobliski stolik i przemierzając pokój w kierunku Draco. - Nie jest tutaj z powodu książki. Chcesz z tego wyjść?

Draco spiął się, a Harry zatrzymał się kilka stóp od niego, ponieważ jeśli zbliżyłby się jeszcze, zdarłby tę szatę z niego.

\- Co masz na myśli poprzez wyjść? - powiedział Draco.

\- Mam na myśli _wyjść._ – powiedział. - Wyjść z małżeństwa. Wyjść z wszystkiego.

\- Potter-

\- Sprawdziłem stare zarządzenia o małżeństwach alfa-omega. Mogę wyzwać prawa Dołohowa nad tobą.

Oczy Draco gwałtownie się otworzyły i wyglądał na zbyt zaskoczonego, aby mówić.

\- To naprawdę stare prawo, ale nadal jest stosowane. Jeśli wyzwę go do pojedynku o ciebie i wygram, mogę unieważnić małżeństwo.

\- Nie możesz być poważny.

\- Jestem całkowicie poważny, Draco. Idea ciebie będącego przetrzymywanym tutaj wbrew twojej woli doprowadza mnie do szału. Powiedz słowo, a wydostanę cię z tego.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że stare zarządzenia, o których wspomniałeś, także przenoszą moje małżeństwo z niego na _ciebie_ , racja?

\- Po tym możesz się ze mną rozwieść. – powiedział Harry szybko. - Zostać, iść, cokolwiek chcesz. Po prostu nie mogę- Draco, nie mogę po prostu siedzieć tam i _wiedzieć_ , że jesteś w takiej sytuacji.

\- Otóż dzięki Merlinowi, że Święty Potter przybył uratować dzień!

\- Próbuję ci _pomóc_!

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwycił ramię Draco. Od razu został obezwładniony jego zapachem, zadymiono-leśno-kwiatowym, ambrozyjskim, nieodpartym. Harry oddychał głęboko.

\- Potter – powiedział Draco, a jego głos był mizerny, naprężany z powściągliwości. - Nie możesz... musisz iść.

\- Próbuję ci pomóc. – powiedział Harry. - Proszę, po prostu pozwól sobie pomóc.

\- On-on wkrótce będzie w domu i— – w połowie zdania Harry pochylił się i schował twarz we włosach Draco, w tym wspaniałym zapachu – —na Merlina.

\- Nie chcę go nigdzie w pobliżu ciebie. – mruknął we włosy Draco. - Nie ma do ciebie praw.

\- A ty masz?

\- Będziesz tylko mój, jeśli ja także będę twój. – szepnął Harry. - Dokładnie jak powiedziałem.

Draco jęknął i to był najcudowniejszy dźwięk, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Harry sięgnął ręką w górę i przeczesał palcami włosy Draco i to tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko było tak, jak powinno być: Draco nie był w małżeństwie, którego nienawidził, zredukowany do zdolności rodzenia dzieci; Harry nie był szalony z zazdrości, pożądania i wściekłości. Byli tylko oni, zelektryzowani przez siebie, pijani od doznań, poruszając się i potrzebując jak idealne uzupełnienia.

Harry pocałował go mocno, desperacko, a Draco oddawał to w równym stopniu. Była ściana za nim i Harry popchnął go na nią, jego ręce zostawiły włosy Draco i poruszały się w dół, aby zbadać każdy cal jego ciała przez czysty aksamit szlafroka. Boże, minęło tak długo, ale zapadli się w tym tak, jakby czas w ogóle nie upłynął.

\- Pozwól sobie pomóc. – szepnął Harry w usta Draco. - _Proszę_. Potrzebuję tego tak bardzo jak ty. Wystarczająca torturą było życie bez ciebie, ale wiedza, że byłeś w zmuszonym małżeństwie...

Mógł poczuć paznokcie Draco przeciągające po jego karku, drążąc płytkie bruzdy na skórze.

\- Nienawidzę tego – powiedział Draco po chwili, a jego głos był zaciśnięty z emocji. - _Nienawidzę_ tego, nienawidzę bycia zredukowanym do mojego łona. Nienawidzę bycia _trofeum_ , rzeczą do kupienia, sprzedania i rozmnażania.

Instynkty Harry'ego szalały w jego głowie, krzycząc na niego, aby _chronić, chronić_. Draco potrzebował pomocy, a Harry potrzebował mu pomóc.

\- Nienawidzę tego tak bardzo i jestem zupełnie _zrozpaczony_ i _proszę_ , Potter, _proszę pomóż mi_.

\- Pomogę ci – obiecał Harry, a jego ręce majstrowały przy szlafroku, odciągając go i _Boże_ , jego skóra była taka gorąca, taka miękka – ochronię cię, nigdy nie pozwolę żadnej krzywdzie przyjść do ciebie, nigdy ponownie-

Draco uciął go w połowie zdania kolejnym pocałunkiem, bardziej gorącym niż ostatni, a Harry przycisnął się do niego, palce do jego piersi, brzucha, bioder. Całe ciało Draco kręciło się naprzeciw jego, a kiedy ręce Harry zsunęły się i zawinęły lekko wokół jego penisa—

\- Ah-hhhaaa _aaaannnn_ -!

—i _Boże_ , po prostu dźwięk jego głosu.

\- Boże, Draco, masz pojęcie, co ty ze mną robisz?

Biodra Draco szarpały się gorączkowo, jego penis szybko poruszał prze dłoni Harry'ego.

\- Każdym maleńkim szczegółem całkowicie mnie kontrolujesz. – powiedział Harry, ręką poruszając szybciej, aby dopasować się do zdesperowanych ruchów Draco. - Jestem bezsilny.

\- Jesteś mój – szepnął Draco bez tchu. - A ja jestem twój.

Słowa poszły prosto do penisa Harry'ego, a ręce Draco rozrywały jego szaty.

\- Powiedz to – syknął Draco.

\- Jestem cały twój. – odpowiedział Draco i mógł usłyszeć materiał rozdzierający się pod niecierpliwymi dłońmi Draco. - Jestem twój, a ty jesteś mój.

Szaty Harry'ego zeszły, jego koszula została rozerwana, a spodnie zepchnięte zaledwie wystarczająco, aby uwolnić jego bolącego, za twardego penisa. Było wystarczająco dobrze. Harry zakręcił biodrami do przodu, penisem przesuwając po tym Draco, satynowym cieple i gorączkowej skórze.

\- Jestem twój a ty mój – powiedział Draco przy wargach Harry'ego – i jeśli nie będziesz mnie pieprzył w ciągu następnych dziesięciu sekund postradam moje pieprzone _zmysły_ -

Harry wepchnął jedną dłoń we włosy Draco, a drugiej użył do chwycenia jego lewego uda i szarpnięcia go w górę, pozwalając mu spocząć na jego biodrze. Z częściowym przystosowaniem się, jego penis przesunął się niżej, przez wilgoć, która pokrywała tył ud Draco.

\- Tak, _Merlinie,_ tak, Potter-

Draco podniósł drugie udo i Harry popchnął go z powrotem na ścianę bardziej stanowczo, aby utrzymać go w górze; ruch wysłał jego penisa zatapiającego się w górę i w tym niesamowitym cieple o przez moment Harry zapomniał oddychać.

Draco w połowie jęczał, w połowie krzyczał we włosy Harry'ego, rękoma chwytając jego barki tak mocno, że Harry był pewien, iż będą tam jutro siniaki. Nogi Draco zacisnęły się wokół pleców Harry'ego, a jak Harry zaczął się ruszać, pot skraplał się na jego brwiach i plecach pod szatami. Każdy ruch w niego był idealną, torturującą agonią i Harry nie mógł zrobić to wystarczająco. Nie mógł pieprzyć go wystarczająco mocno, nie mógł trzymać go wystarczająco ciasno, nie mógł wystarczająco oddychać jego zapachem.

Draco jęczał imię Harry'ego znów i znów, kołysząc biodrami naprzeciw niego, a jego ciało zaczęło zaciskać się wokół niego w miażdżącym imadle bliskiego orgazmu. Harry mógł odczytać zbliżające się szczytowanie w każdej linii ciała Draco jak mapę; łuk szyi, naprężone mięśnie na jego klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. I _Boże_ , to było tak dobre, tak niemożliwie dobre, mógł nawet zobaczyć objawy na sobie.

Harry nie był pewny, czy dochodził czy umierał; oboje zrobili to, i nigdy nie czuli się bardziej podobnie niż w tym momencie. Niesamowita mieszanka przyjemności i bólu, która rozrywała go i niszczyło zupełnie, i tylko jak fala po fali szczytowania wyrwała go, że powoli, powoli wracał do siebie.

W tyle swojego umysłu Harry wiedział, że nie była to tylko konstrukcja myślowa, którą wynalazł, aby poczuć się lepiej ze swoim zaborczym instynktem: tak bardzo jak Draco należał do niego, on należał do Draco, i Harry nigdy nie pozwoli go ponownie skrzywdzić, nigdy więcej.

 

* * *

 

Trzy godziny później Harry poszedł. Draco miał wszystko, ale zmusił go do wyjścia z drzwi, nalegając, że jeśli jego mąż przyjdzie do domu, podczas gdy on ciągle tutaj będzie, oboje będą mieli piekło. Zostawił Draco z pocałunkiem i to było taki dziwny oraz czuły gest, że Draco wciąż mógł go poczuć na swoich wargach.

Trzy godziny później jego ruja się skończyła lub, co najmniej, kończyła się. Ruja zawsze zaczynała się gwałtownie a kończyła stopniowo i Draco znał własne ciało. Do jutra, jego zmysły wrócą w całości i będzie w stanie funkcjonować jak dorosły.

Trzy godziny później zjadł, wziął kąpiel i znalazł miejsce przy oknie w głównej sypialni. Było tak wiele rzeczy, o których musiał pomyśleć, tak wiele rzeczy, które potrzebował rozważyć, ale Draco czuł się odcięty od tego wszystkiego, a jego myśli były kompletnie zdominowane przez Pottera i jego obietnice oraz nadzieję, że je zrealizuje.

Trzy godziny później jego mąż przyszedł do domu.

W odbiciu okna Draco mógł go zobaczyć — wysokiego i napiętego, i od razu wiedział, że musiał on wszystko zrozumieć.

\- Ty _szmato._

Draco uśmiechnął się cwanie.

\- Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, ile za ciebie zapłaciłem? - Dołohow podszedł prosto jak burza i postawił się pomiędzy Draconem a oknem. Był wściekły, elektryzujący furią i było zupełnie bez znaczenia dla Draco. - _Dwa tysiące siedemset galeonów_. To jest niebłaha partia majątku Dołohowów! I trzy dni w trakcie twojej pierwszej rui, przychodzę do domu, do zapachu _seksu_ — _innego_ _alfy_ w moim własnym salonie?

Draco spojrzał na niego bezsłownie i wziął łyk herbaty przy której do chodził do siebie.

\- _Zapłaciłem_ za ciebie! Rozumiesz mnie? Zapłaciłem za ciebie i jesteś _mój_!

Draco odstawił filiżankę w spodku na końcu stołu, blisko krzesła.

\- On wyzwie twoje prawa. – powiedział Draco głosem cichym i spokojnym w porównaniu do histerycznego i głośnego Dołohowa.

Sowa sprawiły, że spiął się on nawet bardziej.

\- _Co_?

\- On wyzwie twoje prawa. – powtórzył Draco, składając ręce na podołku. - Wyobrażam sobie, że on wniesie papiery jutrzejszego poranka i wyznaczy datę rozprawy.

Twarz Dołohowa wykrzywiła się w makabrycznym uśmiechu.

\- Dobrze – powiedział. - Dobrze. To znaczy, że będę mógł legalnie go rozerwać, kończyna po kończynie. Być może przyniosę jego głowę z powrotem jako _trofeum_ , _przypomnienie_ -

\- Ambitnie – wtrącił Draco. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś w jakikolwiek sposób w stanie dorównać Harry'emu Potterowi?

Cisza, która zapadłą w pokoju była ogłuszająca. Draco studiował twarz swojego męża z dokładną analizą, oglądając zmieniające się emocje — z wściekłości do zmieszania, a potem do zdumienia i z powrotem do wściekłości.

\- Zabił najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie – kontynuował. - Mów o nim co chcesz, ale jego magia jest silna. Silniejsza niż twoja, z pewnością.

\- Ty _zdziro_ – powiedział Dołohow, a jego głos ponownie się uniósł – ty _szmato_ -!

\- Wyzywanie ma mnie zastraszyć?

Dołohow pochylił się z rękoma na podłokietniku krzesła Draco i oczyma płonącymi wściekłością.

\- Co by twój _ojciec_ powiedział, gdybym-?

\- Och, jestem pewny, że zareaguje dokładnie jak ty – odpowiedział łatwo Draco. - Wy alfy jesteście takie sama — myślicie, że wszechświat zaczyna się i kończy na czubku waszego kutasa. Nie możesz użyć mojego ojca do zastraszenia mnie, Antonin. Jakikolwiek respekt miałem do niego rozwiał się, kiedy sprzedał mnie _tobie._

Dołohow wyciągnął rękę i chwycił Draco za szczękę.

\- I myślisz, ze Potter będzie _inny?_

Draco obnażył zęby i uderzył ręce Dołohowa.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie.

\- Co ci obiecał? Szeptał ci czułe słówka? Powiedział, że cie kocha?

\- Nie zrobił nic za wyjątkiem traktowaniem mnie jak _osobę_ – syknął Draco. - To więcej niż może być o tobie powiedziane.

\- Jesteś niczym poza _wygraną_ dla niego, Draco. Jak powiedziałeś — my alfy jesteśmy takie same.

\- Twoje słowa są dla mnie bezwartoścowe.

Draco przesunął się, aby przepchnąć się koło niego, ale Dołohow chwycił go za oba barki i zanim Draco mógł zarejestrować, co się dzieje, został rzucony w okno, które zagrzechotało niepewnie.

\- _Puść mnie_!

\- Jeśli _szczerze_ myślisz, że on jest inny, to masz urojenia – syknął Dołohow, jego ciało przyciśnięte do Draco, jak ten się rzucał. - Jesteś _omegą_. Chce od ciebie tego, co wszystko alfy chcą od omeg. To wszystko, do czego się _nadajecie_.

Dołohow zaczął rozdzierać szaty Draco i, z potokiem paniki, Dziaka Magia eksplodowała z Draco we wszystkich kierunkach, roztrzaskując okno i posyłając Dołohowa lecącego do tyłu kilka stóp, przewracając krzesło.

Draco uciekł z pokoju tak szybko jak nogi mogły go nieść, z sypialni, przez korytarz, w dół schodów, do salonu. Całe jego ciało było rozżarzone do białości z strachu i adrenaliny, a kiedy Draco chwycił garść proszku Fiuu z doniczki na kominku, zawołał nazwę jedynego miejsca, o którym mógł pomyśleć, jedynego miejsca, gdzie wiedział, że będzie bezpieczny-

\- Spinner’s End!

Płomienie zmieniły się na zielone i śpiesznie w nie wszedł. Pęd i huk pochłonęły go, zakrzywiły czas i przestrzeń, wysłały go toczącego się i spadającego przez próżnię, a kiedy został wypluty z powrotem na zewnątrz, wylądował na czworaka w zupełnej ciemności.

Wszystko, co mógł usłyszeć to dźwięk własnego oddechu; co mógł poczuć to kurz.

Trzęsąc się, Draco wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa.

\- _Lumos_.

Niebiesko-białe światło oświetlało mały, klaustrofobiczny salon i od razu Draco został oślepiony łzami.

Nie powinien tutaj przychodzić. Powinien pójść gdzieś — _gdziekolwiek_ indziej.

Wszytki regały na książki były puste, wszystkie meble zabrane. Było znajomo, lecz tak odlegle, że było nierozpoznawalnie. Dom Snape'a nie miał tak wyglądać, cicho, pusto i zimno.

Z wielkim trudem, Draco pociągnął się na stopy, chociaż czuł się jakby mógł ledwo stać.

Były czasy w trakcie wojny, kiedy to wszystko utrzymywało Dracona przy życiu z dnia na dzień, było obietnicą, którą złożył. Obiecał, że nigdy nie pozwali sprzedać Draco alfie.

 _Nie będziesz opuszczony_.

Nic z tego nie miało się stać, jeśli Snape by żył. Ten duch domu byłby pełny książek i jasny od światła ogniska. Odwiódłby jego ojca od sprzedania go. A on i Potter...

Foyer było jasne od światła księżyca i Draco usiadł przy ścianie, przyciągając kolana do piersi.

_Nie będziesz opuszczony. Nie pozwolę na to tak długo jak żyję._

Ale nie żył. Był martwy.

I Draco nigdy nie czuł się tak opuszczony.

* * *

* **train of thought** to idiom _gonitwa myśli_ ale **train** oznacza _pociąg_

 _*_ słowa piosenki są nawiązaniem do tytułu i nie da się ich sensownie przetłumaczyć

 


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cóż, to już ostatnia część, miło by było, gdybyście napisali, co sądzicie, naprawdę.

\- Twoja matka była chora ze zmartwienia.

Draco uniósł głowę, jednak nie potrzebował spojrzeć, aby wiedzieć, kto to był. Głos był niewątpliwy i w odbiciu lustra nad zlewem stał jego ojciec tak oziębły i spokojny jak lodowiec.

\- Matka ma do tego tendencje – odpowiada łatwo.

Warknięcie, które wykrzywia rysy jego ojca, było odrażające.

\- Nie pamiętam wychowania cię na tak bezczelnego.

\- Najlepszy plan na seks.

\- Jak śmiesz być tak lekceważący względem swego ojca?

\- Jest to tym, czym jesteś? - zapytał Draco. - Bo kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem, byłeś moim sutenerem.

Złość na jego twarzy przeszłą we wściekłość. Draco wziął jeden z ręczników przewieszonych przez krawędź zlewu i użył go do osuszenia twarzy. Toaleta w lobby Wizengamotu była zaskakująco dekadencka.

\- O co chodzi? Czy prawda sprawia, że czujesz się niekomfortowo?

\- To są tradycje, Draco. Tradycje naszej rodziny utrzymywane przez pokolenia.

\- Tradycje nie są zwyczajnie dobre z racji bycia starym. - Draco uczył się tego przez ciężkie doświadczenia, znowu i znowu.

\- Z pewnością nie przeszkadzały ci, kiedy byłeś młodszy – warknął Lucjusz.

\- Cóż, ledwo miałem powód. Przypuszczałeś, że będę alfą lub co najmniej bez drugiej płci. Nigdy nie miałem żadnych powodów do bania się bycia _sprzedanym_ jak część mienia.

Lucjusz zrobił pół kroku w stronę, jak Draco odwrócił się, jego szare oczy płonęły.

\- Myślisz, że to było _łatwe_ dla mnie?

\- Jestem pewny, że opłakiwałeś swoje dwa-tysiące-siedemset galeonów – warknął Draco.

\- _Jesteś moim synem!_

_\- Zatem nie powinieneś mnie sprzedawać!_

Zawsze byli bardziej podobni niż różni. Draco wiedział, że żaden z nich nie zamierza się wycofać; oboje byli zbyt pewni swoich własnych racji. Wziął oddech, wyprostował się i wygładził szaty.

\- Oto, co się stanie – powiedział Draco. - Pójdę przed Wizengamot. Jak przepychanki i grzeczności będą z głowy, Dołohow straci swoje prawa do mnie, bo nie dorównuje Harry'emu Potterowi i on o tym wie. Dumny jak jest, nie będzie ryzykował głową.

\- Draco-

\- A kiedy opuszczę ten budynek, _nigdy nie chcę cię ponownie ujrzeć_.

Usta jego ojca stały się długą, twardą linią, a jego wyraz twarzy był nieprzenikniony.

\- I ojcze, jestem tak śmiertelnie poważny, że _wyzywam_ cię do podważenia tego. Nigdy więcej nie chcę cię ponownie ujrzeć. Nie na przyjęciach, nie na wakacjach, _nigdy._ Od samego patrzenie na ciebie robi mi się niedobrze w brzuchu.

\- To jest nic- – zaczął, ale Draco nie był zainteresowany.

\- Sprzedałeś mnie. Sprzedałeś mnie jakbym był _rzeczą na sprzedaż_. Sprzedałeś mnie mężczyźnie, który nie zadbał o nic dla mnie, mimo faktu, że mogłem nosić jego dzieci. Sprzedałeś mnie mężczyźnie, który próbował s _ię mnie narzucać_. Sprzedałeś mnie, ojcze, i żadnym momencie w trakcie całego, rozwlekłego procesu sprawiłeś, że moje myśli, uczucia i pragnienia _nie robiły żadnej różnicy_. To jest- jest tak daleko za zdradą, że kusi mnie rzucić urok na ciebie tam, gdzie stoisz!

Nozdrza jego ojca rozszerzyły się i jego wyraz twarzy był śmiertelnie poważny.

\- I ty naprawdę myślisz, że Harry Potter, ze wszystkich ludzi, uczyni cię szczęśliwym?

\- Nie musi czynić mnie szczęśliwym – powiedział Draco. - Wszystko, co musi zrobić to cofnąć twoje okrucieństwo. Do widzenia, ojcze.

I Draco wyszedł, ponieważ jeśli nie zrobiłby tego, naprawdę mógłby go przekląć. Kiedy powrócił do szerokiego, marmurowego lobby, wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Nie miał czasu na złoszczenie się.

Kiedy przeszedł przez lobby i w szedł do poczekalni poza głównym sądem, było tam parę oślepiających błysków światła i napływ dźwięków.

Reporterzy. Cholera.

Wszyscy wykrzykiwali pytania i robili zdjęcia, a Draco zrobił, co mógł, aby ponownie zorientować się i pomachać im. Naprawdę, powinien się tego spodziewać — nie było nic w tej sytuacji, co nie _przyciągałoby_ prasy. Alfa niewyzywająca innej alfy o ich prawa nad omegą od wieków. To Harry Potter walczący o prawa nad Draco Malfoyem po prostu robiło to lepszym.

\- Żadnych komentarzy, sępy – powiedział Draco, przepychając się tłum. - Dajcie mi przejść.

Kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, prawie ją pacnął — aż, oczywiście, znajomy zapach podrażnił jego zmysły. Odwrócił się i zobaczył-

\- Potter.

\- Muszą stać za linią – powiedział, wskazując na ogromny żółty pasek na podłodze. - Chodź.

Draco podążył za nim, ignorując wykrzykiwane pytania, które teraz zaczynały się po równej części od „Panie Malfoy” i „Panie Potter”. Kiedy minęli żółtą linię na ziemi, iskry magii zabrzęczały i pomieszczenie nagle było ciche — musieli zostać za zaklęciem wyciszającym.

\- Jak ty możesz z tym wytrzymywać? - Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zapytaniem.

\- Czar Zmienny* i alkohol, głównie.

Draco uśmiechnął się cwanie.

Reszta poczekalni była cicha i nijaka. Nie była tak wystawna jak w głównym lobby, ale była czysta, prosta i cicha.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał Draco, klepiąc się za swoim zegarkiem kieszonkowym, ale Potter odpowiedział, zanim mógł go znaleźć:

\- Wpół do dziesiątej. Wchodzimy za niedługo. Gdzie jest Dołohow?

\- Nie mógłbym powiedzieć.

\- Nie przyszedłeś z nim?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Draco w zamyśleniu i usiadł na krześle przy ścianie, gdzie widział reporterów ciągle szalenie robiących notatki i zdjęcia. - Pomyślałem, że lepiej utrzymywać dystans, po tym jak próbował mnie zgwałcić.

Potter właśnie usiadł obok niego i dość gwałtownie chwycił swoje miejsce.

\- On _co_?

\- Uspokój się – powiedział. - Wyszedłem i spędziłem tymczasowe tygodnie w jakiś najlepszych hotelach i restauracjach w Londynie. To zasadniczo były wakacje.

\- Kurwa, _zabiję_ go-!

\- Będziesz musiał zrobić to w swoim czasie. On straci swoje prawa.

Wściekłość nie zupełnie zniknęła z twarzy Pottera, ale wydawała się złagodnieć.

\- Co? Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo nie jest głupi. Wie, że ci nie dorównuje, fizycznie lub magicznie, A nawet jeśli by dorównywał, jesteś _Harry_ _Potter._ Nie chciałby zabić cię, nawet, jeśli miałby na to legalne przyzwolenie. Dopadnięto by go na ulicy.

Potter zmarszczył brwi.

\- Och.

Draco spojrzał na niego i spędził chwilę na studiowaniu jego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Wyglądasz na rozczarowanego.

\- Poniekąd oczekiwałem zabicia go, będąc szczerym.

\- Od kiedy Harry Potter wierzy, że dwie krzywdy stają się właściwe?

\- Od około dwudziestu sekund, kiedy powiedziałeś, że on próbował cię zgwałcić.

Draco nie bardzo wiedział, jak na to zareagować, więc nic nie zrobił. Założył nogę na nogę i z powrotem odwrócił się do stada reporterów, poddanie kwarantannie za żółtą linią i zaklęciem wyciszającym.

\- Nie czytałem gazet – powiedział Draco. - Co o nas mówią?

\- Wszystko jest na mapie – odpowiedział, odchylając się na krześle. - Niektórzy myślą, że to sekretny romans, inni, że wymuszam zemstę na twoim ojcu, a jeszcze inni, że to jedno gigantyczne posunięcie polityczne. Przepraszam, tak swoją drogą.

\- Przepraszasz? Za co?

\- Próbowałem wyciszyć tę całą rzecz, ale jakoś wyciekła.

Draco potrząsnął głową.

\- To sprawa archiwów państwowych. Wyciekłoby prędzej czy później.

Jego słowa nie wydawały się ukoić Pottera. Kiedy Draco odwrócił wzrok i padł on z powrotem na reporterów, odwrócił go od nich robiących zdjęcia i machających notatnikami w powietrzu.

\- Modnie późno – powiedział Draco. - Jak zawsze,

Potter spiął się.

\- To Dołohow?

\- Kto inny mógłby być?

\- Jeśli za bardzo zbliży się do ciebie, przeklnę go – powiedział Potter i to nie brzmiało jak groźba bardziej jak zapobiegawcze ostrzeżenie.

\- Tak, cóż, zrób nam przysługę i wyceluj w kutasa.

Potter zaśmiał się, tylko raz, i z jakiegoś powodu, to zaskoczyło Draco. Przyjrzał się mu i zobaczył, że się uśmiecha. To nie był wyraz twarzy, jaki Draco przywykł wywoływać u niego, nie wspominając już o zobaczeniu tego na jego twarzy. To sprawiło, że coś głęboko w brzuchu Draco się skręciło.

Potter spojrzał mu w oczy i wydawał się zauważyć zmianę na jego twarzy,

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Dlaczego miałby nie być?

\- Wydajesz się nieco...

Draco uniósł brew na niego zamiast odpowiedzi i po chwili Potter potrząsnął głową.

\- Spójrz – powiedział, zmieniając temat – kiedy to wszystko się skończy-

\- ROZPRAWA #393274-JX JEST WZYWANE NA POSIEDZENIE – doszedł ich kobiecy głos, odbijający się od każdego rogu w pomieszczeniu. - WSZYSTKIE STRONY NA PIĘTRO RADY.

Draco podniósł się i wygładził szaty.

\- Racja – powiedział. - Miejmy to już za sobą.

Potter wstał.

\- Byłoby to w złym guście poproszenie o pocałunek na szczęście?

Draco robił co mógł, aby udawać, że pytanie nie było zaskakujące.

\- Co takiego jest w moich pocałunkach, że myślisz, że przynoszą szczęście?

\- Cóż, zauważyłem całkowitą współzależność pomiędzy całowaniem cię a dobrymi dniami.

Wielkie dębowe drzwi prowadzące do Wizengamotu jęknęły, jak zostały otwarte. Kontem oka, Dołohow przekroczył żółtą linię. I może, aby wkurzyć swojego męża lub może, aby dać reporterom coś do gapienia się albo może, ponieważ naprawdę nie podziękował jeszcze Potterowi właściwie, szarpnął go za szaty do pocałunku.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, Potter się uśmiechał.

\- Już się czuję szczęśliwie.

 

* * *

 

Harry był rozczarowany, choć nie do końca zaskoczony, odkryciem, że Draco miał rację i Dołohow walczył o swoje prawa przy pierwszej sposobności. Zgodnie z prawem, małżeństwo Draco zostało przeniesienie na Harry'ego, który myślał, że było niezmierni niesprawiedliwym angażowanie wszystkich stron, ale widział miały sens w krzyczeniu na popsuty system.

Wynik musiał być ogłoszony, zanim nawet opuścili salę sądową, ponieważ do czasu, gdy wyszli do lobby, jeszcze raz był zapełniony reporterami, każdy z nich krzyczał o wyjaśnienia i szczegóły oraz przepowiednie, co może stać się dalej. Harry miał ochotę na pokazanie im środkowego palca, ale Draco zdawał się mieć przytomny umysł, aby uśmiechnąć się szyderczo i zaoferować krótkie: „Bez komentarza”. Niestety, podążali za nimi całą drogę z Ministerstwa i tak było aż byli w strefie Aportacji, gdzie udało im się uciec.

\- Przepraszam za to – powiedział Harry.

\- Ledwo twoja wina.

Draco rozejrzał się po w połowie rozpakowanych pudłach poukładanych wzdłuż ściany. Grimmauld Place było w tym samym stanie niekompletnego chaosu odkąd Harry pierwszy raz przeniósł swoje rzeczy sześć miesięcy temu.

\- Jest tu mały bałagan.

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- Możesz tu zostać, jeśli chcesz.

Draco odwrócił wzrok od górzystego stosu pudeł przy ścianie i uniósł brew.

\- Nie musisz – powiedział Harry. - Nie zamierzam być nowym Dołohowem. Możesz robić, co chcesz. Ale rzeczy po prostu- wszystko wydaje się nieco lepsze., kiedy jesteś w pobliżu.

Odpowiedź Dracona nie była natychmiastowa. W końcu mruknął.

\- To natura więzi – powiedział. - Moja matka kiedyś opisała mi to, jako nie miłość, ale coś podobnego.

Harry potarł podbródek i uświadomił sobie, że trzeba się ogolić.

\- Przypuszczam, że to ma sens. Ewolucyjnie, mam na myśli.

\- Nie chcę się narzucać, oczywiście—

\- To nie jest narzucanie – powiedział od razu Harry.

\- ale nie mam za wiele alternatyw.

To zaskoczyło Harry'ego.

\- Nie masz? - Nie możesz wrócić do Manor?

Wargi Draco wykrzywiły się w zdegustowaniu.

\- Wrócić do ojca, który mnie sprzedał?

Słuszna uwaga.

\- Zostałem oficjalnie wydziedziczony. A odkąd moje małżeństwo z Dołohowem zostało unieważnione, nie mam już dostępu do żadnych pieniędzy. Zostanie tutaj wydaje się... - Przerwał na moment, szukając właściwego słowa. - ...rozsądne. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdę stabilności. Stałej pracy, mieszkania.

\- Możesz zostać tu tak długo jak chcesz – zapewnił go Harry. - To nie jest dużo, ale to dom.

Draco rozejrzał się po przedpokoju, do którego się Aportowali, następnie przeszedł przez salon. Harry podążył za nim; pokój dzienny był chyba najgorszym winowajcą niekompletności. Kuchnia, sypialnia i łazienka były rozpakowane przez konieczność, ale salon wciąż był goły i wszystkie rzeczy nie potrzebowały natychmiastowego ukrycia w ogromnej stercie pudeł w rogu.

\- Jak długo tu mieszkasz? - zapytał Draco.

\- Sześć miesięcy.

\- Sześć miesięcy? A ciągle się nie rozpakowałeś?

\- Wiesz, jak to idzie – powiedział Harry. - Zawsze zamierzasz, ale wciąż wypada ci to z głowy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi, jakby nie całkiem mu wierzył i Harry nie mógł go winić. Sześć miesięcy było nietypowo długim czasem na ciągłe bycie nie rozpakowanym.

\- Nie rozpakowałem też drugiej sypialni – Harry nagle sobie przypomniał. - Ja- cholera. Mogę zająć kanapę, jeśli chcesz? Nie chciałbym...

Kiedy słowa Harry'ego osłabły, Draco uśmiechnął się cwanie.

\- Potter, robiliśmy bardziej intymne rzeczy niż dzielenie się łóżkiem.

Wbrew sobie, Harry się zaśmiał.

\- Zważając na ilość razy, gdy wkładałeś swojego kutasa we mnie, myślę, że możemy przypuszczać, że spanie w tym samym łóżku nie będzie niezręczne.

Harry zagryzł uśmiech, aby powstrzymać go, żeby nie urósł za bardzo.

\- Mam na myśli, to może prowadzić do nieplanowanych konsekwencji. Mamy historię.

A potem Draco był przed nim, rozprostowując swoje ładne-ale-zmiętoszone szaty, które Harry wybrał na datę rozprawy.

\- Mówisz, jakby to była zła rzecz.

\- Po prostu nie chcę sugerować żadnych zobowiązań.

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz – powiedział Draco. Mimo twojego nacisku, jestem nadzwyczaj świadom faktu, że nie jesteś Dołohowem i nigdy nie będziesz.

Harry wziął oddech. Wspaniały zadymiono-leśno-kwiatowy zapach podrażnił go, ambrozyjski, upajający i dziwnie uspokajający.

\- Jest jakieś realne prawdopodobieństwo, że będziemy w stanie trzymać się od siebie z daleka?

\- Wątpliwe – odpowiedział Draco, pochylił się i ugryzł lekko dolną wargę Harry'ego, tylko raz, i krótko. - Jesteśmy biologicznie zaprogramowani dla siebie.

\- Nnhmm. - Harry nawet nie wiedział, co to znaczyło, ale brzmiało _świetnie_ , z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł tego do końca ustalić. Przebiegł palcami w dół boku Draco, co go przysunęło. - To dziwne. Wiem, że naprawdę się nie zmieniłeś. Wszystkie cechy, których nie mógłbym znieść trzech lat temu wciąż tu są. Ale po prostu—

\- nie obchodzą mnie tak bardzo – dokończył Draco. - Wiem. Tak samo jest u mnie.

To bardziej przyniosło ulgę niż Harry się spodziewał. Jego ręce zsunęły się i chwycił stanowczo tył ud Draco, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.

\- Zawsze myślałem, że rozpoczęliśmy lewą nogą – przyznał Harry.

Draco potarł biodrami o te Harry'ego, wydając rozkoszny mruczący dźwięk, który poszedł prosto do kręgosłupa Harry'ego i jego penisa.

\- Byłem trochę palantem dla ciebie, co prawda – powiedział bez tchu.

\- Oboje byliśmy młodzi – powiedział Harry. - Głupi.

\- Ściągać szaty – tchnął Draco przy ustach Harry'ego i spędzili parę całkowicie-za-długich chwil na rozdzieraniu własnych ubrań i tego drugiego. - Cała Gryfońsko-Ślizgońska rywalizacja była tak banalna. Zupełnie przesadzona.

\- Naprawdę chcę się ssać – powiedział Harry i Draco jęknął.

Draco runął na sofę i Harry chętnie opadł na niego, całując gorącą linie wzdłuż jego gardła i piersi, jak Draco pozbywał się spodni.

\- Z-zawsze cię poniekąd podziwiałem, w nienawistny sposób – przyznał Draco bez tchu, jak Harry pomógł mu ze spodniami. - Mam na myśli, gardziłem tobą, ale także chciałem być tobą — szukającym na pierwszym roku, popularny wśród wszystkich, gwiazdą twoich hhh- _aaaach_!

Harry schylił głowę i wziął penisa Draco jednym ruchem. Mógł poczuć jak całe ciało Draco napina się pod nim.

\- Na pieprzonego Merlina, _tak_.

Poczuł dłonie Draco wplątujące się w jego włosy i kołysał też biodrami, a to zachęciło Harry'ego w swoich ruchach. Draco smakował bosko, gładko, gorąco i słono, i był taki _wrażliwy_.

\- I n-nie pomagało, że okazałeś się tak wspaniały. Merlinie, rozpocząłeś okres dojrzewania jak wybuchająca gwiazda, te wszystkie lata Quidditcha...

\- Harry uśmiechnął się wokół penisa Draco i obniżył swoją głowę, pozwalając główce przemknąć po tyle swojego gardła. Wyciągnęło to wspaniały dźwięk z Draco i Harry przesunął ręce w górę przez brzuch na jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Za... nn, Harry, zaraz dojdę...

Nie było na świecie nic, czego Harry chciałby bardziej w tej chwili. Szturchnął udo Draco i wbił starannie dwa palce w śliskie, mokre ciepło pomiędzy jego nogami. Draco wypuścił zdławiony krzyk i szarpał biodrami. Harry mógł poczuć, jak zaciska się on wokół jego palców, trzymajac je w imadle bliskiego szczytowania.

\- Hnn-haaaa _aaarrr_ _yyyyyyyyyy_ _-_!

Roztrzęsienie ustąpiło miejsca drżeniu, szarpanie rzucaniu się, a Draco, wyglądając jakby wybudził się z mokrego snu, wygiął się w łuk, zatrząsł i doszedł, krzycząc, w usta Harry'ego. Harry dalej się poruszał aż z powrotem się uspokoiło do roztrzęsienia i szarpania, aż wyciągnął każdą ostatnią kropelkę jego orgazmu.

Przełknął starannie i odchylił się, uśmiechając się cwanie do niego.

\- Myślę, że to był pierwszy raz, gdy nazwałeś mnie Harry.

Draco ciągle dyszał i próbował pozbierać się.

\- Był?

\- Lubię słyszeć ciebie mówiącego to. To o wiele milsze niż „Potter”.

Harry polizał czubek powoli mięknącego penisa Draco. Ten spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Potem usiadł, pochylił się i pocałował go. Harry chętnie to oddał, przesuwając palce przez włosy Draco.

\- Połóż się – mruknął Draco przy ustach Harry'ego.

Położył się usłużnie. Draco powlekł się do przodu na kolanach i usiadł okrakiem na podołku Harry'ego.

\- Lubisz, kiedy używam twojego imienia?

Harry zamruczał. Draco wyglądał wspaniale na nim i chłonął wszystkie linie jego klatki piersiowej, barków i brzucha. Widok ten sprawił, że jego penis boleśnie pulsował, a kiedy Draco przysunął biodra, pozwalając jego członkowi przesunąć się po wilgoci jego ud, głowa Harry'ego opadła.

\- Lubisz słyszeć swoje imię, kiedy sprawiasz, że dochodzę?

Harry sięgnął ręką i chwycił ciasno jego biodra.

\- Boże, tak. - Draco ponownie się przesunął i zanurzył się jednym prostym ruchem i - _Jezu_.

Draco zaczął kręcić biodrami, podpierając się rękoma na piersi Harry'ego, jak go ujeżdżał, wpierw powoli, a potem stopniowo zwiększał prędkość.

\- Cóż, jesteśmy teraz małżeństwem, no nie? Jedynie słusznie jest nazywanie się Harrym. Zwłaszcza, kiedy się pieprzymy.

Uchwyt Harry'ego na udach Draco zacieśnił się, jak tempo się zwiększyło. Zmrużył oczy, ponieważ jeśli musiałby oglądać go ujeżdżającego jego penisa, nie wytrzymałby długo.

\- Nhmmm – wymruczał Draco, paznokciami drapiąc pierś Harry'ego. - Za każdym razem, gdy Dołohow miał mnie w ten sposób, myślałem o tym. O _tobie_.

 _Jezu Chryste_. Całe ciało Harry'ego drgnęły w głębokiej, instynktownej, ekspresywnej przyjemności.

\- Nawet, jeśli to tylko biologia, on nigdy nie mógł mieć na nadziei na porównanie... twój kutas wpędzi mnie do grobu...

\- Kurwa – wychrypiał Harry, jego plecy odgięły się od sofy. - Kurwa, Draco, ja-

\- Dojdź dla mnie, Harry – wymruczał Draco i Harry doszedł - tak mocno, że miał konwulsje i krzyczał, tak mocno, że jego świat zbielał, i wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak powinno być.

 

* * *

 

\- Jak się zadomowiłeś?

\- Dobrze – odpowiedział Draco. - Zaskakująco dobrze. Mam na myśli, mam swoje żale — on nie jest tak czysty jak mógłby być i nie ma żadnych manier przy stole, ale jest sympatycznym towarzyszem. Czarujący, kiedy chce być. Pomogłem mu się rozpakować...

Uśmiechnęła się i lekko odkroiła kawałek swojej kaczki.

\- Myślę, jesteś tam, gdzie powinieneś być, skarbie – powiedziała. - Jestem pewna, że oboje możecie być szczęśliwi, jeśli sobie na to pozwolicie.

Draco wziął łyk wina i oglądał jak jadła. Pojedyncza świeczka na stole oświetlała jej rysy bladą żółto-pomarańczową poświatą.

\- Jak się ma ojciec? - zapytał wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nieznośnie, jak przypuszczam – kontynuował, dokańczając swoje wino.

\- Znasz swojego ojca – powiedziała ostrożnia. - Bierze tę całą rzecz, jako porażkę, a nigdy nie radził sobie bardzo dobrze z porażkami. Tęskni za tobą, kochanie.

\- Jeśli miałby jakiś realny interes w zobaczeniu mnie, zmierzałby ku porozumieniu.

\- Jest bardzo dumny?

\- Czy wszyscy nie jesteśmy?

Jego matka westchnęła i ponownie ukroiła sobie kaczki. Draco poczuł dreszcz winy. Nie powinien stawiać jej w sytuacji jak ta. Nie chciał zmuszać jej do wybrania strony, nie pomiędzy synem a mężem.

\- Przepraszam, Matko.

Uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła przez stół, aby poklepać jego nadgarstek. Wspomniałeś w swoim liście, że szukasz zatrudnienia? - zapytała, wyglądając na bardziej niż szczęśliwą, aby zmienić temat.

Draco zanucił.

\- Jest nieużywane laboratorium w piwnicach Grimmauld Place – powiedział. - Myślałem o użyciu go do warzenia eliksirów dla miejscowych aptekarzy.

\- Och, to byłoby kochane wykorzystanie twoich talentów.

\- Byłoby również dobrym źródłem dochodu. I z pewnością byłby korzystną alternatywą do krzątania się po domu i rozpakowywania. Czym projekt okaże się być.

\- Myślałam, że przeprowadził się miesiące temu.

\- Przeprowadził – westchnął Draco. - Nie wiesz, jak to wyglądało. Miejsce jest w chaosie. Robię, co mogę, ale czuję się, jakbym ledwo to nadszarpywał.

Mruknęła w zamyśleniu u skończyła ostatnią część kaczki, potem wzięła łyk wina.

\- Krzyczy czasami – powiedział Draco cicho. - Przez sen.

Wyraz troski przemknął po jej twarzy. Odłożyła kieliszek.

\- Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek wyleczy się z Wojny – kontynuował. - Będzie budził się w środku nocy, rzucając się i krzycząc. Będę go trzymał i koił, a to wydaje się go uspokajać, ale to wciąż się dzieje, czasami dwa razy w tygodniu.

\- Wojna jest najokrutniejsza dla bohaterów – powiedziała.

\- Chcę mu pomóc – powiedział Draco. - Jestem zdesperowany, żeby mu pomóc. Ale martwię się, że nie ma nic, co mogę zrobić.

\- Och, skarbie – powiedziała. - To zrozumiałe. Jest twoim alfą. Będziesz czuł naturalny instynkt do pielęgnowania. Przeszłam przez to samo z twoim ojcem, kiedy wrócił z Azkabanu.

To zaskoczyło Draco. Przenigdy nie wspominał o Azkabanie; w zasadzie, zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby uniknąć wspomnienia o tym.

\- Co zrobiłaś? - zapytał.

\- Najlepszą rzeczą, jaką omega może zrobić dla swojej alfy – odpowiedziała. - Byłam tam dla niego. Kiedy obudził się przez koszmar, całowałam go i przypominałam mu, że to był sen. Kiedy był zmuszony do przebywania w tym samym pokoju, co dementorzy Czarnego Pana, trzymałam jego rękę i przypominałam mu, że nie skrzywdzą go ponownie. Większość alf nigdy nie przyzna się, jak kojąco działa obecność omegi w czasie kryzysu, ale to nigdy nie było psychologiczną przeszkodą dla alfy niebędącej ogarniętą pomocą swojej omegi.

Draco wziął kęs polędwicy wieprzowej. Idea, że mógł pomóc Harry'emu przejść przez blizny pozostawione przez Wojnę po prostu _będąc_ tam, byłą głęboko komfortowa. Jego matka się nie myliła — czuł bardzo głęboki, wnikliwie pierwotny instynkt do kojenia Harry'ego, aby poczuł się lepiej.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Azkaban tak bardzo na niego wpłynął – powiedział Draco.

\- Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przyzna to głośno – odpowiedziała z bladym uśmiechem. - Nie leży w jego naturze pokazywanie słabości.

\- Kochasz go?

Pytanie zaskoczyło Dracona tak bardzo jak jego matkę. Nie odpowiedział natychmiast; spojrzała na swój prawie pusty talerz i rozważyła swoje słowa, nim przemówiła:

\- To nie była natychmiastowa rzecz, – powiedziała – ale tak. Pokochałam go w końcu.

\- Masz w tym jakieś udział? Zakochałaś się, bo czułaś czy zakochałaś się, bo twoje instynkty cię do tego pchnęły?

\- Twoja więź nie może zmusić cię do miłości, Draco – rzekła. - Może sprawić, że separacje odczuwasz jak zranienie nożem; może sprawić, że przedłożysz życie swojej alfy nad własne; może sprawić, że nawet najgorsze problemy są do pokonania; może nawet ułatwić kochanie, ale nie może cię zmusić do niej. Zakochałam się w twoim ojcu, kiedy zobaczyłam go trzymającego cię po raz pierwszy.

Uśmiechnęła się wtedy i spojrzała w bok, sympatyczne wspomnienie wypisane na jej całej twarzy.

\- Miał spojrzenie otwartej szczerości i radości. Stałeś się centrum jego wszechświata, i wiedziałam, że kochał cie dokładnie tak bardzo jak ja. Przełożył rodzinę ponad wszystko, i kochałam go za to.

Pierwszą myślą Draco było to, jak smutne to było. Zastanawiał się, czy jego ojciec ciągle czuł się w ten sposób, po zrobieniu tego, co zrobił, po tym, co Draco powiedział, co on powiedział.

Jego drugą myślą było _Merlini, mogę być taki zakochany_. Pomyślał o Harrym, przysięgającego chronienie go, całującego desperacko, biorącego jego byłego męża do sądu po nim, i zastanawiał się, czy to małe skręcenie w jego brzuchu to początek miłości.

Zapłacili za obiad i wyszli razem, ramię w ramię z restauracji. Na zewnątrz podał śnieg, mieniąc się nawet w świetle zmroku.

\- Dobrze było się zobaczyć, matko – powiedział, jego oddech złapał się w poryw wiatru, który tańczył i wirował w powietrzu.

\- Jak mogłabym kiedykolwiek trzymać się daleko?

Uścisnęli się.

\- Draco...

Było coś w głosie jego matki, co wywołało u Dracona zmarszczenie brwi. Wycofał się z jej ramion i spojrzał na nią — miała wygląd cichego alarmu na swojej twarz.

\- Matko? Coś jest nie tak?

\- Twój zapach...

Zmarszczenie brwi Draco jedynie się pogłębiło.

\- Co z moim zapachem?

\- Pachniałam tak wcześniej – powiedziała. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

\- Powiedziałem o czym?

\- Ty- Draco, nie wiesz?

\- O czym ty mówisz? O czym nie wiem?

Otworzyła usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale nie powiedziała nic, i zamknęła je mocno. Wpatrywała się z niego, i ku jego zdumieniu, jej oczy były szkliste od łez — szczęścia lub smutku, nie mógł do końca powiedzieć, które.

\- Matko-!

\- Draco – powiedziała – jesteś w ciąży.

Draco poczuł zawroty głowy. Jego widzenie zawęziło się nieznacznie.

\- Co.

\- Wiem, jak omega pachnie, kiedy jest w ciąży – powiedziała. - Kiedy Andromeda...

\- To- nie – powiedział. - To nie jest możliwe.

\- Draco-

\- Matko, to _nie_ jest _możliwe_ – powiedział, bardziej stanowczo, pomimo że czuł mdłości. - Moja ostatnia ruja była z Dołohowem i dodałem do jego napoju eliksir bezpłodności specjalnie, żeby _uniknąć_ ciąży. Nie mógł-

Uświadomienie uderzyło w niego jak pociąg i Draco prawie stracił równowagę.

\- Draco! - powiedziała, łapiąc go za oba ramiona. - Draco, usiądź.

Poprowadziła go do ławki tuż przy restauracji. Była pokryta śniegiem, ale Draco prawie wcale tego nie zauważył.

\- Na Merlina – powiedział, zakrywając usta. - Matko- nie jest- Dołohow nie mógł- Matko, jest _Harry'ego_.

Jego matka zagryzła mocno swoją dolną wargę i powoli usiadła obok niego.

\- Na Merlina – powtórzył, pochylając się i przeczesując swoje włosy. - Przyszedł w trakcie ostatniego dnia mojej rui, a-aby zapytać, czy chciałbym wyjść z małżeństwa- nie brałem moim suppressantów, nie...

\- Draco...

\- O Boże – powiedział, zauważając, że nagle ciężko się oddycha. - Na Merlina, to nie może się dziać.

\- Draco, skarbie, musisz się uspokoić.

Przeciągnęła go w swoje ramiona i uciszyła go. I mimo faktu, że miał teraz dwadzieścia lat, nigdy nie był bardziej chętny do wyszeptywanych kojących rzeczy przez jego matkę.

\- To jest bardzo osobisty wybór – powiedziała, kiedy Draco w końcu zaczął się uspokajać. - Nikt nie może cię do niego zmusić, nawet twoja alfa. Przez twój zapach, nie jesteś tak daleko. Nie doświadczyłeś porannych mdłości, czy tak?

Draco potrząsnął słabo głową.

\- Zatem mniej niż szósty tydzień – powiedziała. - Masz czas, mój skarbie. Masz czas do namysłu i rozważenia opcji.

To było miłosierdzie, Draco to wiedział, - ale w tym samym czasie, wątpił, żeby możliwym było mieć wystarczająco czasu. Był zbyt przestraszony, zbyt zszokowany, zbyt przytłoczony, aby wiedzieć, czego chciał, i w tej chwili czuł się jakby gwiazdy płonęły i galaktyki rozdzierały się, zanim mógł nawet mieć nadzieję na dowiedzenie się.

 

* * *

 

Harry nie przyznałby się do tego głośno i gdyby ktoś zapytał, zaprzeczyłby żarliwie, ale Draco wprowadzający się było najlepsza rzeczą, jak mu się przydarzyła, odkąd Wojna się skończyła.

Miesiące spędzone samotnie — nawet te spędzone z Ginny — budził się od koszmarów, co drugą noc, krzycząc, trzęsąc się i przemoczony potem. Ale coś w dzieleniu łóżka z Draco — coś w posiadaniu znajomego, komfortowego zapachu tak blisko — wywoływało je rzadko i jakoś łagodnie.

A potem był fakt, że Draco mógł gotować, - co zaskoczyło Harry'ego, który przypuszczał, że nigdy nie musiał gotować i dlatego też nigdy nie miał skrupułów nauczyć się jak — i zbyt łatwo było przywyknąć do wracania do domu po długim dniu na boisku do wspaniałego, domowego posiłku.

Draco także wziął na siebie rozpoczęcie rozpakowywania wszystkich pudeł, które były tam przez tak wiele miesięcy. To był długi proces, ale Draco był metodyczny, skupiając się na jednym pokoju naraz. Do końca ich pierwszego miesiące, wiele pokoi na parterze było całkowicie rozpakowanych i właściwie wyglądało normalnie.

I _seks. Boże_ , seks.

Harry lubił myśleć, że nie był płytki — doceniał Draco za wszystko, za to, że był i za to co robił — ale trudno było udawać jakby seks nie był jedną z najlepszych części tego wszystkiego. Harry miał go w więcej sposobów i w więcej pozycjach niż mógłby zliczyć, i to było niesamowite za każdym razem. Z Ginny, to było stałe borykanie się o znalezienie pasji i czasami nawet o utrzymanie zainteresowanie, — ale z Draco, były czasy, kiedy przez poranny seks spóźniał się do pracy i jedzenie się przypalało na kuchence, ponieważ pieprzył go na stole kuchennym i oboje kompletnie zapomnieli, że coś jeszcze istnieje.

Po raz pierwszy od tylu lat, Harry czuł się jakby rzeczywiście żył życiem zamiast tylko go doświadczać. Znalazł pracę bardziej interesującą. Wyczekiwał powrotów do domu. Może wiele z tego było tylko więzią — Harry nie był pewny, — ale nie obchodziło go to. Jak mogło, kiedy w końcu znów widział świat w kolorach po dwóch latach monochromatyczności?

Idąc za logiką, pierwszymi znakami cienia w światłe słonecznym były szczególnie alarmujące.

Kiedy wrócił do domu z obiadu z matką, Harry wiedział od razu, że coś było nie tak. Czuł to, znał to tak, jak znał siebie. Draco był zasmucony. Mógł poczuć zapach zanim nawet wszedł na górę do sypialni.

\- Draco?

Brak odpowiedzi. Czekał z filiżanką herbaty zaczarowanej, aby zachowała ciepło, a cisza bardziej go przygnębiała. Zsunął się z łóżka, włożył kapcie i ruszył na dół.

\- Draco? Wszystko w porządku?

U podnóża schodów, blisko drzwi, Draco opierał się o ścianę. Wyglądał na obciążanego jakoś, jakby był jakiś kolosalny ciężar na nim i widok ten szargał nerwy Harry'ego.

\- Draco, co się dzieje?

Kiedy dotarł na półpiętro, zauważył, że oczy Draco były czerwone od niedawnych łez.

\- Draco!

Zgarnął go od razu w swoje ramiona. Jego reakcja nie była natychmiastowa. Po paru sekundach ciszy, Draco oddał uścisk i schował twarz we włosach Harry'ego.

\- Wszystko okej?

\- Je...

\- Nie jesteś zraniony? Coś stało na obiedzie?

\- Nie jestem zraniony.

\- Co-?

\- Jestem w ciąży.

\- Och.

_Czekaj, co?_

\- Jestem w ciąży – powtórzył Draco, jakby starał się przekonać samego siebie. - Jest twoje.

Dudnienie ciszy przeminęło. Harry cofnął się i spojrzał na niego. Szczerość, rozpacz i strach były wymalowane w każdej linii jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś... o mój Boże.

\- Ja... ja nie — Harry, ja nie wiem, co zrobić...

Harry spróbował przełknąć gulę w gardle, ale utknęła mocno w jego tchawicy.

\- Zrobię herbaty – powiedział. - Mam na myśli, zrobię tobie herbaty. Na górze jest czekająca herbata, ale jest bezkofeinowa.

\- Ta.

\- Prawdopodobnie będziemy potrzebować czegoś mocniejszego.

\- Tak.

Weszli do kuchni. Draco usiadł, a Harry nastawił czajnik. Krzątał się po kuchni, poszukując filiżanek, torebek z herbatą i cukru. Jego ręce były odrętwiałe i niezręczne. Upuścił dwa razy łyżkę do cukru.

Kiedy wszystko było na stole, Harry usiadł na krześle obok Draco i poczekał aż woda się zagotuje.

Z wahaniem, Harry przyjrzał się mu. Wydawał się być w stanie szoku — blada twarz, lub przynajmniej bladsza niż zwykle, zaszklone oczy. Patrzył na podkładkę pod talerz, ale Harry wątpił, czy on właściwie ją widział.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Tak.

Harry przełknął.

\- I jesteś pewny, że jest...?

\- Jest zdecydowanie twoje – powiedział Draco. - Nie może być nikogo innego.

\- Co z-?

\- Dodałem do wina Dołohowa eliksir bezpłodności, nim moja ruja się zaczęła.

I wbrew sobie, Harry się zaśmiał. Tylko raz. Pogratulowałby Draco dobrego pomysłu, gdyby nie było to szalenie nieodpowiednie.

\- A poza nim, byłeś tylko ty. Wyłącznie ty.

\- Racja – powiedział Harry. - Okej. Jesteś w ciąży. Jesteś w ciąży z naszym dzieckiem. - _Jezu Chryste_. - Więc to będzie — coś — około miesiąca?

\- Około.

Harry spojrzał na czajnik. Wciąż się nie gotowała.

\- Więc, uch – zaczął Harry z wahaniem – co — mam na myśli, co ty-?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Och.

Kolejny okres ciszy się rozciągał.

\- Cóż, jeśli to jest jakieś pocieszenie, ja też nie.

Draco nie odpowiedział. Nie odwrócił wzroku od maty.

\- To-to _twoje ciało_ – powiedział Harry. - To absolutnie twoje ciało i twój wybór i wiem to i nie zamierzam- nie śmiałbym naciskać na ciebie-

\- Wiem – powiedział Draco.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś myślał-

\- Nie pomyślę.

Ponownie spojrzał na czajnik, pomimo że jedynie minęło kilka sekund od ostatniego sprawdzenia.

\- Wszystkie wybory po prostu wydają się niemożliwe.

Harry z powrotem na niego spojrzał.

\- Wybacz mi moją szarość, ale są jedynie trzy, co nie? Mogę dokonać aborcji, oddać je do adopcji lub stać się ojcem. Każdy instynkt w moim ciele krzyczy przeciw aborcji, idea wychowywania mojego dziecka przez kogoś poza mną przyprawia mnie o mdłości, a jak mogę...

Draco pochylił się i przeczesał palcami włosy.

\- Jakiego rodzaju okropnym ojcem bym był?

\- Myślę, że byłbyś znakomity – powiedział Harry i pożałował tego od razu. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż pokazywać jakąkolwiek stronniczość. To była decyzja _Draco,_ mówił własnym instynktom tak stanowczo jak mógł. Samego Draco i _nie_ jego.

Draco spojrzał na niego. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, wyglądał na bardziej zaskoczonego nić cokolwiek innego.

\- W jakim momencie pomiędzy moim narcystycznym dzieciństwem a przyjęciem Mrocznego Znaku zrobiłem coś, co przekonało cię, że będę dobrym rodzicem?

Harry zaśmiał się, chociaż nie było w tym krzty humoru.

\- To przyszło nieco po tym wszystkim. Jesteś mądry, Draco, nie zauważyłeś? I zawsze troszczysz się o rodzinę, być może nawet poza punktem, co mogłoby być rozważone racjonalnie.

Draco też się zaśmiał, także bez humoru.

\- Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś zrobił cokolwiek, czego możesz żałować, bo uważasz, że będziesz w tym kiepski. Wiem, że byłbyś wspaniały. I – zawahał się, – jeśli poprosiłbyś o to, byłbym z tobą na każdym kroku.

\- Dlaczego, do licha, chciałbyś tego?

Harry spojrzał mu prostu w oczy i nagle poczuł się słaby. Właśnie w tym momencie pominął wiedzę, gdyż Harry nie miał i nie mógł mieć żadnego wpływu na decyzję Draco, mimo zrozumienia, że jego instynkty były bardziej niż przypuszczalnie odpowiedzialne za większość jego decyzji, które był zdolny podjąć sam, _chciał_ tego. _Chciał_ mieć dziecko z Draco, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciał czegokolwiek.

Chciał widzieć rosnący brzuch Draco od wagi ich dziecka. Chciał czuć ruch pod miękkim ciepłem skóry. Chciał trzymać dziecko w ramionach, całować w czółko, śpiewać mu. Chciał wychować je, aby było lepsze niż on, aby unikało popełnienia wszystkich błędów, które on popełnił, aby było pełne współczucia, otwarte, troskliwe i ciekawskie. Chciał dać mu wszystko, czego on nigdy nie miał.

Chciał tego tak bardzo, że złapał się na nagłym oślepnięciu przez łzy.

Draco chwycił jego rękę.

\- Wiem – powiedział głosem spiętym od emocji. - Rozumiem. Czuję tę samą rzecz, ale-

\- Wiem – powiedział Harry, oddając uścisk.

\- nie możemy pozwolić, żeby to była czystko emocjonalna decyzja.

\- Wiem – powtórzył Harry.

\- To zmieni życie – powiedział Draco. - Nie możemy pozwolić naszym instynktom prowadzić nas, nie w tym, to zbyt ważne.

\- Wiem – powiedział Harry po raz trzeci. - Masz rację. _Wiem_ , że masz rację. Ale Boże-

Draco pochylił się przez stół i pocałował Harry'ego stanowczo, przelotnie.

\- Mamy czas – powiedział Draco przy jego ustach. - Mamy czas.

 

* * *

 

Czas brnął coraz dalej, nie zważając na fakt, że Draco czuł się jakby wirował, dusił się i miażdżył pod ciężarem niemożliwej decyzji. Wieczór stał się jutrem, jutro zmieniło się w następny tydzień i szybko następny tydzień był następnym miesiącem.

Nie rozmawiali wiele o ciąży, chociaż rozmawiali o wszystkim innym. Rozmawiali o tym, jak praca Harry'ego wpłynęła na DPPC [Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów]; rozmawiali o tym, jak Draco uzyskał umowę na warzenie kilku ładunków eliksirów dla aptekarza na Ulicy Pokątnej; rozmawiali o nowym muzeum, które wzniesiono w ślad za zakończeniem Wojny i czy chcieli czy nie je zwiedzić. Rozmawiali o jedzeniu, przyjaciołach, bieżących wydarzeniach, ale nie rozmawiali o ciąży.

Przynajmniej nie rozmawiali, dopóki Draco nie obudził się pewnego poranka i jedynie ledwo udał się do toalety, zanim zwrócił swój obiad z poprzedniej nocy.

Draco _nienawidził_ wymiotować. W ogóle nienawidził bycia chorym. Nie był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy mogli przejść przez to bez szwanku. A kiedy w końcu, _w końcu_ skończył z całą obrzydliwą, nagłą sprawą, spłukał toaletę i osunął się po ścianie.

Zajęło mu chwilę zauważenie, że Harry był tam w spodniach od piżamy, stojąc w drzwiach ze zmartwieniem marszcząc brwi.

\- Poranne mdłości? - zapytał.

Draco przytaknął słabo i użył kawałka papieru toaletowego do wytarcia wymiocin z dolnej wargi.

Harry powoli przeszedł przez łazienkę i usiadł obok niego, wsuwając rękę na ramiona Draco. Draco z wdzięcznością oparł się o niego.

\- Możemy wyskoczyć na Pokątną – powiedział. - Uzyskać kilka eliksirów na nudności.

\- Mogę samemu je zrobić – odpowiedział Draco.

Milczeli przez chwilę. Harry wyciągnął wolną rękę i splótł palce z Draco.

\- Zasnąłeś chociaż dobrze? - zapytał Draco, chętny do rozmowy o czymś — czymkolwiek — innym.

Harry skinął głową. Tej nocy obudził się, krzycząc i rzucając, w ferworze koszmaru. Draco nie wiedział, o czym są jego koszmary — nigdy nie spytał, - ale z tego, co wykrzykiwał, Draco zgadywałby, że były one o Czarnym Panu.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mogę ci bardziej pomóc – powiedział Draco,

Harry spojrzał na niego i Draco nie musiał patrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że marszczył brwi.

\- Wiem, że to głównie mój omegowy instynkt, ale po prostu naprawdę- mam tę przemożną _potrzebę_ sprawiania, żebyś czuł się lepiej, pielęgnowania cię w powrocie do zdrowia.

\- Draco...

\- Matka mówi, że tylko bycie w pobliżu ciebie będzie pomagać, z powodu więzi, – kontynuował – ale Merlinie, jak miałbym być jakoś pomocny w tym wszystkim, jeśli będę gruby, będę miał mdłości i będę bezużyteczny?

\- Draco. - Jego głos był bardziej stanowczy tym razem. Draco spojrzał na niego. - To śmieszne. Nie masz pojęcia, że wszystko już zrobiłeś, czyż nie?

Draco zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział.

\- To było _gorsze_ – powiedział Harry. - To było o wiele gorsze, zanim ponownie cię znalazłem. Koszmary przychodziły, co noc. Prawie uzależniłem się od eliksiru bezsennego snu tylko, żeby je stłumić. Byłem przygnębiony — zupełnie nieudolnie czyniąc moją dziewczynę szczęśliwą, zupełnie nieudolnie czyniąc _mnie_ szczęśliwym. - Zmarszczył brwi, przerywając i odwrócił wzrok. - Noc po tym, jak po raz pierwszy znów cię zobaczyłem w Niżniewartkow, miałem mój pierwszy nieprzerwany sen od Wojny. Kiedy przyszedłeś do domu po procesie, nawet udawało mi się przespać pełne osiem godzin.

\- Harry...

\- Samo posiadanie cię tutaj... nie potrafię nawet wyjaśnić, o ile _lepsze_ są rzeczy. Oczekuję z niecierpliwością tych rzeczy. Jestem _szczęśliwy_. Widzenie ciebie, kiedy się budzę, posiadając twój zapach na prześcieradłach łóżka, to tak bardzo skończone dla mnie. Więc nie waż się myśleć - Draco, nie _waż_ się myśleć, że nie możesz mi pomóc. Już pomogłeś.

Draco przełknął gulę, która nagle pojawiła się w jego gardle. Pochylił się i pocałował go, delikatnie, a odpowiedział tak samo lekko.

Jednak Draco odsunął się szybko, kiedy przypomniał sobie-

\- Jestem pewny, że smakuję jak wymioty.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Troszeczkę – przyznał. - To w porządku. Są inne miejsca, które mogę całować.

Draco zassał powietrze, kiedy poczuł usta Harry'ego na swojej szczęce, poruszające się w dół boku jego gardła.

\- Harry...

\- Po prostu chcę, żebyś zrozumiał – powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami lekkimi jak piórko, które zniżyły się nawet bardziej, w stronę obojczyka Draco – Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, jak strasznie cię potrzebuję, jak wiele już dla mnie zrobiłeś. Nic tego nie zmieni, z pewnością nie ciąża.

Harry przygryzł delikatnie kość na jego barku, a Draco za lamentował. Po miękkim, luźnym jedwabiem bielizny nocnej, penis Draco budził się do życia, mimo jego najlepszych starań.

\- Masz pracę za mniej niż godzina – sapnął Draco.

\- Zatem lepiej się pośpieszmy.

Jego ramiona sunęły po piersi Draco, a swoim ciężarem obniżył Draco na podłogę. Jeśli nudności jeszcze nie odeszły, Draco prędko zapomniał o ich istnieniu.

\- Są chwile, kiedy czuję się jak obłąkany – powiedział Harry, jego ręce gmerały przy guzikach z przodu góry piżamy Draco. - Jak może obecność tylko jednej osoby mieć taki przemożny wpływ na mnie? Jak może odwrócić całe moje życie tylko w kilka tygodni?

Całe ciała Draco szarpnęło się, kiedy Harry lekko ugryzł jego sutka.

\- Ahhnn-! W-więź – wyjąkał.

\- Może więź wyjaśnia, dlaczego mogę spać lepiej, ale nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego oczekuję powrotu do domu. Nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego sam widok ciebie sprawia, że wszystko wydaje się właściwe po okropnym dniu. Nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie mogę wyrzucić cię z mojej głowy.

Usta Harry'ego były teraz na jego brzuchu, językiem liżąc i ssąc ciepłą tkankę wokół pępka. Draco wplótł palce we włosy Harry'ego i kołysał biodrami, mając nadzieję, że weźmie to jako znak, że chce Harry'ego niżej.

Palce wsunęły się pod pasek spodni od piżamy i Draco zaskomlał oraz podniósł biodra, aby pomóc Harry'emu ściągnąć je. Mógł usłyszeć szelest materiału i chwilę później Harry z powrotem był na jego ciele, i Draco poczuł jego penisa ślizgającego się wzdłuż jego własnego. Zadrżał.

\- Nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego doszedłem do podziwiania ciebie tak bardzo za przezwyciężenie twojego wychowania – powiedział Harry, mówiąc bezpośrednio do skóry gardła Draco, a słowa wibrowały, wysyłając gęsią skórkę unoszącą się wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej. - Nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego czuję się jakby moje dni były nie kompletny, jeśli cię nie pocałuję.

Harry zaczął się poruszać, a paznokcie Draco zanurzyły się w plecach Harry'ego. Przebiegł po nich w dół powoli na początku, i potem z większą szybkością. Harry całował gardło Draco jakby chciał pożreć go całego i w tym momencie Draco nie miałby nic, przeciwko, jeśli by to zrobił.

\- Nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego masz tak wielką — _Boże_ , Draco — _moc_ nade mną, dlaczego jednym słowem zupełnie mnie kontrolujesz, - j-jeśli nie wiedziałbym lepiej, powiedziałbym, że-

 _Na Merlina_. Elektryczność popędziła w górę kręgosłupa Draco i zaczął poruszać biodrami równocześnie. Harry nie skończył zdania. Nie musiał; Draco wiedział, jak się skończy i nawet niedoceniona była muzyka w uszach.

Harry wyglądał na tak samo zdumionego, niektóre bardziej odległe części umysłu Draco zauważyły. Jego ręce wplątały się mocno we włosy Draco i jego biodra zaczęły uderzać szybciej.

\- Draco – powiedział jakby uświadomił to sobie po raz pierwszy. - Ja-

\- Jestem w tobie zakochany – skończył Draco bez tchu.

\- Jestem – sapnął Harry, szybciej falując biodrami. - O Boże, jestem. - Jestem w tobie zakochany.

Całe ciało Draco poczuło się ciasne, napięte jak struna skrzypiec, i orgazm wrzał będąc coraz bliżej. Nawet, kiedy Harry był cicho, jego słowa wciąż dzwoniły w głowie Draco. Nie powinni byli być tak intensywnie, miażdżąco erotyczni jak są.

\- Harry – zaskomlał, paznokciami drapiąc po śliskiej od potu skórze pleców, zakochując się, lecąc. - Merlinie, Harry...

\- Jestem w tobie zakochany – sapnął Harry i Draco mógł zobaczyć mięśnie napinające się wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej i ramion.

Wszystko na tym świecie, co nie było Harry’ego zaczęło blaknąć z percepcji Draco. Wygiął się w łuk, napiął, pocił, budował, upadał, latał, wzburzał-

\- Ha-harry, ja... aah—hhnnnaaa _aaah_ _-!_

_Przez mgłę, Draco nie był pewny, kto doszedł pierwszy lub czy też równocześnie. Czuł ciepło, dowód na to w długich paskach na jego brzuchu, i odczuwał to jak godziny, zanim pomruk szczytowania w końcu zaczął się uspokajać._

_Harry pocałował go; Draco oddał pocałunek. Jego serce wciąż było w jego piersi, ostatnia fala orgazmu osłabła na obrzeżach zmysłów. Draco pławił się w zapachu Harry'ego._

_Kiedy otworzył oczy, Harry ciągle był nad nim, wpatrując się w niego, i ten wyraz twarzy, który Draco widywał od tygodni odkąd pierwszy raz się tu wprowadził, i Draco w końcu miał na to nazwę. Miłość. Był zakochany w Harrym, a Harry był zakochany w nim._

_To było okropne, wspaniałe, przerażające i wzbudzające podziw w tym samym czasie._

_\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przestraszyłem cię – powiedział miękko Harry, palcami przeczesując włosy Draco._

_\- To dobry rodzaj przestraszenia – zapewnił go Draco, przechylając głowę prze dłoni Harry'ego. - Trzepoczący rodzaj._

_Harry uśmiechnął się._

_\- Masz pracę – przypomniał mu Draco niechętnie._

_\- Chrzanić pracę – powiedział Harry impulsowo. - Moja omega nie czuje się dobrze. Potrzebuje mnie w pobliżu do rozpieszczania zupą i orgazmami._

_Draco zaśmiał się, wbrew sobie, a Harry znowu go pocałował lekko w kącik ust._

_\- To jest wymówka, jaką dasz Szafowi Aurorów, kiedy zapyta?_

_\- Pewnie – powiedział Harry. - Dlaczego nie?_

_\- Jesteś niedorzeczny._

_Kolejny pocałunek — Draco stracił rachubę — i jego uśmiech zaczął sprawiać, że mięśnie twarzy go bolą._

_\- Oczywiście, że jestem – powiedział Harry przy jego ustach. - Jestem zakochany. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dopiero teraz to sobie uświadomiłem._

_Draco zadrżał, wplatając palce we włosy Harry'ego._

_\- Być może zajęłoby nam dłużej zauważenie tego przez mgłę hormonów i instynktów._

_\- Może. - Jeszcze jeden pocałunek, krótszy. - Pozwól, że zrobię ci zupę, hm?_

_Draco nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co zrobił, aby zasłużyć na tego rodzaju traktowanie, tego rodzaju alfę, tego rodzaju życie._

 

* * *

 

Zaczęli rozmawiać o ciąży.

Teraz z dużą częstotliwością i nigdy przez bardzo długo, ale rozmawiali o niej. Rozmawiali o tym, jak przyjaciele i rodzina mogą zareagować, o metodach aborcji dla męskich omeg, o tym, jak musieliby dostosować się do dziecka. Rozmawiali o winie, pieniądzach, spadku, instynkcie i oczekiwaniach społeczeństwa spoczywających na alfach i omegach. Rozmawiali o tym na przestrzeni paru tygodni i doszli do kilku wniosków:

Raz, jeśli Draco zdecydowałby się na aborcje, byliby w stanie przejść obok tego z nienaruszonym związkiem i odciążeni od poczucia winy.

Dwa, jeśli Draco zdecydował się je donosić do terminu, byliby w stanie kochać je i razem wychować.

Harry czułby się bardzo zadowolony, jak dobrze oboje sobie z tym radzili i jak dojrzałe oraz racjonalne były ich dyskusje, ale przez jeden raczej głośny, niewypowiedziany fakt-

Żaden właściwie nie powiedział, co by _chciał_.

Więc pracowali, gotowali, kochali się i generalnie dalej szli swoimi życiami, rozmawiając o wszystkim za wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy, która liczyła się najbardziej.

Pewnego wieczoru raczej takim jak reszta, Harry wrócił do domu i znalazł Draco w salonie, rozpakowującego kilka ostatnich pudeł. To był jedyny pozostały pokój, który nie był rozpakowany. Harry powiesił swoją pelerynę na wieszaku przy drzwiach i skierował się do środka, jak Draco dopasowywał zdjęcie Weasleyów na ścianie.

\- Hej – powiedział Harry. - To miejsce wygląda świetnie.

Draco spojrzał przez ramię i uśmiechnął się.

\- W końcu zaczyna wyglądać tak, jak miało – kontynuował Harry, zbliżając się od niego od tyłu i kładąc swój podbródek na jego ramieniu. Draco zanucił w zgodzie i oparł się o niego. - Wykonałeś świetną robotę.

Draco odwrócił głowę na bok. Było tam wysokie lustro stojące blisko przeciwległej ściany, dając im idealny widok na siebie. Przez chwilę, oboje studiowali swoje odbicie i Harry poczuł zadowolenie na to, jak bardzo naturalnie wyglądała bliskość.

\- Przybieram na wadzę – powiedział Draco.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie zauważyłem – powiedział, co było prawdą.

\- Jestem ostatnio hiper-świadom mojego własnego ciała. Bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Przybrałem pięć funtów [2,268kg] od ostatniego tygodnia.

\- Och – powiedział Harry. - Wyobrażam sobie, że to...

\- Tak.

Harry nie był pewny, co powiedzieć, więc nie powiedział nic.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy mijam lustro, zostaję, by przestudiować siebie, próbując wyszukać oznak. Wiem, że miną wieki, zanim będzie jakaś oczywista zmiana, ale i tak patrzę.

\- Dlaczego?

Draco zatrzymał się. Wyraz bólu przeszedł przez jego twarz.

\- Dobre pytanie.

Wysunął się z ramiona Harry'ego i podszedł do lustra. Harry oglądał z sercem trzepoczącym przez niezidentyfikowany powód, jak Draco przycisnął obie ręce do brzucha.

\- Sprawdziłem to – powiedział Draco. - Jestem teraz w około dziesiątym tygodniu; płodowe ruchy prawdopodobnie już się zaczęły, ale ze względu na rozmiar prawdopodobnie ich nie zauważyłem.

Trzepotanie zmieniło się w regularne walenie. Sam pomysł, że było coś — coś _Harry'ego_ , coś _Dracona —_ poruszającego się wewnątrz niego sprawiało, że Harry czuł się roztrzęsiony, zaniepokojony, rozpaczliwy przez coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać.

\- Jest prawdopodobnie nie większe niż cytryna – powiedział Draco, ręką naciskając bardziej stanowczo. - Większość masy składa się z główki.

\- Draco – powiedział Harry mizernym głosem i prawie drżącym.

\- Czasami w nocy leżę na łóżku i próbuje je sobie wyobrazić – kontynuował, jakby nie usłyszał Harry'ego. - Próbuję wyobrazić sobie maleńką dużą-główkę, z rozmiarem cytryny rzecz rosnącej we mnie.

Harry przełknął. Pomimo że naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał znać odpowiedzi, zapytał:

\- Możesz je sobie wyobrazić?

Ręce Draco zacisnęły się w pięści na szacie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział napiętym głosem.

Harry wziął kilka bardzo głębokich oddechów.

\- To sentymentalne androny – powiedział Draco i to prawie brzmiało jak szloch. - Nie ma prawdziwego powodu, że powinienem czuć to połączenie do czegoś bez centralnego systemu nerwowego rosnącego w moim brzuchu.

\- Draco-

\- _Nie ma powodu_ , że powinienem czuć się przyłączony. To mój głupi cholerny _instynkt_ , moje _hormony_ , bezużytecznie ewolucyjne pozostałości po projektowaniu zapewnienia, że następne pokolenia przetrwają. To nie jest _prawdziwe_.

Harry zamknął przerwę między nimi i odwrócił go. Mimo najlepszych starań, Harry mógł poczuć, że oczy pieką go od łez.

\- Tylko, dlatego, że coś jest prowadzone odruchem nie znaczy to, że nie jest _prawdziwe_ – powiedział Harry.

Draco przełknął.

\- Rozumiem, dlaczego zazdrość ma swoje instynkty. Do tej pory nie robiły zbyt wiele dla ciebie. Ale są po prostu częścią ciebie, częścią jak każda inna. Nie są ani lepsze ani gorsze niż cokolwiek innego i zasługują na równe względy.

Draco spojrzał w dół, a Harry pociągnął go w swoje ramiona i pocałował jego skroń.

\- Cokolwiek wybierzesz, będę cię wspierać – powiedział Harry. - Wszystko, co musisz zrobić to wiedzieć, czego chcesz.

\- Ja...

Harry przełknął, jak Draco się zawahał. To zabierało mu bezstronną opinię, aby przypominać sobie, że to był wybór _Draco_ , ciała _Draco_ , _nie_ jego, nieważne, jak rozpaczliwie, jak boleśnie-

\- Harry – powiedział – czy _ty_...?

\- Czy ja, co?

\- Czy ty chcesz, żebym donosił do terminu?

Było tak wiele strasznie-wspaniałych rzeczy w nim, że czuł się jakby rozrywał się w szwach.

\- A to nie jest oczywiste?

Draco nie odpowiedział.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem niczego tak bardzo – odpowiedział. - Może to tylko mój instynkt. Nie wiem. Ale chęć jest prawdziwa. Dokładnie tak prawdziwa jak przywiązanie, które czujesz. Dokładnie tak prawdziwe jak nasza więź. Kocham cię i chcę tego z tobą-

Cała przemowa, która wypadła z niego została raptownie uciszona, kiedy Draco złapał do za oba ramiona i przyciągnął do brutalnego pocałunku. Harry mógł posmakować słoność łez na swoich wargach i zastanawiał się, czy to były jego, Draco czy ich obojga.

Odsunął się po chwili, jednak na tyle wystarczająco, aby powiedzieć:

\- Kocham cię, ty duży, głupi, sentymentalny palancie.

Harry zaśmiał się mokro.

\- Jesteśmy w tym całkowicie po uszy.

\- Tak.

\- Nic nie może być takie samo.

\- Absolutnie nic.

\- Też tego chcę.

Uścisk Harry'ego zacieśnił się. Uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie, pocałował go, a jego umysł wypełnił się wspaniałymi, okropnymi, strasznymi, niesamowitymi, niezastąpionymi, które jeszcze nadeszły. Przycisnął rękę do brzucha Draco i przez chwilę, był absolutnie pewny, że czuł delikatne trzepotanie pod skórą.

* * *

 

*Przeszukałam całą Wikie, ale nie znalazłam odpowiednika do **Glamour spells** i w głowie także nie potrafię odnaleźć, ale na angielskiej stronie znalazłam, że jest to zaklęcie zmieniające wygląd (stąd moje tłum.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ##  [Tumblr](http://huge-is-universe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
